Eleanor
by MegaPixiie
Summary: A young woman finds herself alone in TWD world but after an unusual encounter where what she thought was only trivial information shared hope begins to return in the form of a blue eyed man and the knowledge of the farm he possesses. Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty then, so this is my first ever attempt at fanfic and I hope you like it! The chapters really vary in size but they do begin to get longer as time goes on (and I feel like my writing improves but I'm redoing some of the older chapters). Just so you know if you're expecting like smut smut smutty smut then this isn't one of those stories, just to warn you know now but we do get there way off in the distance but it isn't a regular occurance but maybe it'll be worth it?  
**

**The main focus is on Eleanor and Daryl's relationship as it develops and I do my best to keep away from just copying out like the scripts so you won't get alot of the others characters as much but more so towards the end.  
**

**All the usual stuff, I don't own TWD and all that jazz yadda yadda, Eleanor's my baby though, I hope you guys like her.  
**

**So yeah, enjoy! :D let me know how you like it, if at all.  
**

**Chapter 1**

It'd been days since she'd seen any sign hope. After things started to get crazy she'd made the decision to leave the city along with her friend and stick to places that were less crowded, it seemed logical. There was no way they could get back home, all the airports had been pretty much on lock down since it all hit. No one was allowed to come into the country, let alone leave.

Eleanor and Harriet had come to America from England for the year after they finished college. It was supposed to be their year full of adventures around the whole of America, travelling, volunteering the occasional party all that kind of stuff before they would start different universities in September, where they'd be hundreds of miles apart.

But that part of her life was never going to come now.

They kept to themselves, driving nowhere in particular; they had no maps and this was only supposed to be a drive through state but they just felt like they should keep moving, keeping going in the hopes that they'd stumble across anything. However, everywhere was abandoned by people; the only thing left was the living dead that took their place. They'd stop every now and again when they gathered their courage at petrol stations and the few houses that were close to the road to quickly gather any food and other supplies they would need. They'd spend the nights curled together in their car, the doors locked and parked out of the way, scared but knowing at least they still had each other.

But it wasn't even like that anymore. After a while they ran out of petrol and they had no choice but to begin walking on foot. As ridiculous as it sounded they didn't even acknowledge that this would soon happen, even more so they didn't want to and they felt like idiots for not creating a plan of what to do next. They just kept driving and driving, both trying to avoid what would be the inevitable.

"What do we do know?" Harriet asked her voice uneven, littered with concern.

Eleanor looked back at her cautiously, seeing the fear in her friend's eyes as they began to fill with tears. Eleanor turned away fixing her eyes on the road that stretched ahead of them, she hated to see her friend upset and she knew that she didn't have an answer to that question. Eleanor had never been the more dominant person in their friendship, she was always laid back, letting Harriet make most of the decisions and she'd just go with it, happy just to be a part. However, since everything in the world began to change she found herself making more and more of the decisions, Harriet becoming increasingly emotionally unstable and frantic as the pressure built and hope began to disappear.

"I don't know." She replied softly, dropping her head to lean her forehead against the steering wheel listening as Harriet began to cry uncontrollably. Eleanor knew she'd begun to panic, the sounds of her sobs slicing through her making her stomach swirl with dread and she looked back at her friend, pulling her into a tight hug to comfort her.

"… I guess we should probably set out on foot" Eleanor whispered softly in Harriet's ear, trying not to make her panic more.

"And go where? There's nowhere to go." Harriet sobbed hysterically, her whole body shaking now.

"Well we can't stay here, what will we do once the food runs out?" Eleanor replied, releasing Harriet and she took hold of her hand. "We'll pack all we need and walk, maybe we can find a petrol station or something that we could hold up in, maybe even find other people?"

"And what about those things?" Harriet spat, yanking her hand from Eleanor's grip, wiping her face with her sleeve to rid herself of the tears.

"We'll just… avoid them, out run them..." Eleanor began, leaning over to the back seat to grab a backpack, unzipping the front and pulling out a small pocket knife. "…and if needs be" she said, gently placing the knife in her friends hand and Harriet glared down at the knife then back to Eleanor giving her a hesitant nod before they both released a gentle sigh, leaning back into the seat of the car to collect their thoughts and plan out their next move.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so the first few chapters are just kinda getting into things, stick with if if you can. I'll update everyday maybe even twice a day if the chapters are quite short (:  
**

**Chapter 2**

Eleanor rubbed her face trying to forget about that conversation when they'd made that decision, when _she_ made that decision and she stared back to the small one story house that stood in front of her, right in the middle of the woods. After about a week of walking through the woods, she'd almost given up hope of finding something, just anything to suggest she could have some kind of safety.

She slowly made her way towards the house, her eyes flicking all around her checking in every direction in case one of those things happened to creep up on her. She'd been lucky that she hadn't come across any in a couple of days and even those she'd managed to silently sneak around and avoid.

As she approached door she was almost unsure if she should knock, she felt almost uncomfortable just walking in, even though those kind social norms had gone out the window the day the dead started feeding on the living and she certainly couldn't hear any noise coming from inside of the house but she couldn't help but gently knock on the door anyway, listening eagerly for any sound of movement.

_Nothing_, she sighed. She didn't know what she was expecting, it wasn't like someone was going to swing open the door and hand her a beer, welcoming her to the end of the world apocalypse party. Eleanor sighed again, her hand going to the door handle and she wasn't surprised to see that it was unlocked, pushing the door open slowly before she carefully took a step inside.

It was very small, to her left a small sofa and TV making a living room, ahead of her a small kitchen with a table and chair. To her right were two doors, one she assumed to a bathroom and the other the bedroom. The place was bare and she felt disappointment in that knowing it was probably because whoever was there had left a long time ago.

She walked to the kitchen area, checking the cupboards and her eyebrows perked in surprise at the sight of a few cans of food and some snacks stacked inside. She slid her bag off her shoulder, placing it on the kitchen table before she made her way towards the two doors, slowly opening one, seeing that it was indeed a very small bedroom with only a single bed and some drawers but she was happy knowing that maybe she'd get to sleep in an actual bed tonight. For the last few weeks of wandering around the woods she had climbed into trees, ignoring her slight fear of heights and adjusted herself on the branches to sleep, but she'd only ever manage a couple of hours each night, the position too uncomfortable and the distant moans of the dead being enough to keep her awake in fear. She walked to the next door, opening it to see that it was the bathroom and she stepped towards the bathtub, turning the nob, a smile stretching across Eleanor's face to see that the water was running still even if it was freezing cold.

Eleanor spent some time checking the place over, making sure she felt that it was reasonably safe, even if it was just for a few days however she couldn't find any keys to lock the front door but it didn't bother her too much; she figured those things were unable to open them anyways.

She sat at the kitchen table, her eyes wandering back to the bathroom. It was months since she last had a shower and her entire body was covered in dirt, grime and dried blood. _Might as well, _she thought a smile teasing her lips and she pushed herself from the table, walking to bathroom where she turned on the nob to the showerhead above the bath, the sound of the rushing water being enough to make her let out a quiet laugh as she began eagerly removing her clothes. She peeled the clothes from her body, she'd been wearing the same tank top and jeans for so long and it felt nice to finally rid herself of them. She pulled her hair from the messy ponytail she'd thrown it up in, grimacing as she let her greasy, auburn hair brush against her back and climbed quickly into the shower letting a smile widen on her face as the water streamed down her body, shivering through its iciness.

Eleanor finished her shower, grabbing a towel she'd left on the sink and wrapping it around her body, peering at her freshly cleaned self in the mirror when she heard the door to the house open. She froze, panic edging into her and she quickly flattened herself against the wall, placing a hand over her mouth in an attempt to keep quiet. She listened intently as the person slowly walked towards the kitchen and stop. Eleanor silently cursed, guessing they'd probably seen her bags on the table and she stood there with her back to the wall unsure if she should go out there, explain herself, maybe they were friendly and would understand and help her? Maybe they knew other survivors?

However, just as this thought crossed her mind, she heard the person storm over to the bedroom, their footsteps heavy before they swung the door open to check the room frantically. Eleanor slid to the floor in complete fear, her heart thumping furiously in her chest as the footsteps continued until person came outside the bathroom door, their shadow casting underneath the door and she watched as the handle began to move as the person attempted to open it. Eleanor had locked it but that didn't calm her, she knew that the person knew she was in there and as the person began to try to open the door with more force, violently slamming into the door all she could do was sit there as tears filled her eyes, her hand still covering her mouth and her body shaking as the lock broke and the door swung open.


	3. Chapter 3

******oooo thankyou for the favs and also thankyou FanFicGirl10 for the reviews, I'm glad you like Eleanor! :D  
**

**Alright, so this next chapter gets a little dark so if you're sensitive to this kind of thing then I'll put a small break where you can just skip right ahead to, the last thing I'd want to to trigger something.  
**

**Chapter 3**

A tall man stood there, an stern expression on his face as he slowly glared looked down at the cowering girl on the floor. His expression quickly changing as he noted she was barely covered, in nothing but a towel and a dirty smirk creeping across his face as he peered down at Eleanor.

"Well hello there sweetheart." he leered still with the disgusting grin on his face but Eleanor was still frozen, just staring straight back at him, tears now falling down her face, "Please..." she sobbed, she could hardly speak and her body was shaking uncontrollably, her hand dropping from her mouth to grab tightly onto the towel still wrapped around her.

He saw the movement, his eyes flicking down to her hands but the smirk only grew. "Oh you won't be needing that…" the words rolled off his tongue slowly and he took a step towards her as he took off his baseball cap throwing it behind him. Eleanor's eyes widened and she struggling to get off the floor and push past him, but he simply grasped onto her roughly, pushing her back down to the floor where he pushed his weight onto her, muttering vile words in her ear. She began screaming, hitting him, pushing him, anything to get him off of her but nothing she did seemed to have any effect on him, her efforts were nothing against his strength and she was helpless as he began running his hands roughly over her body, over her breasts and down to her thighs.

Eleanor tried to pull herself from underneath him, tears falling down her face as she clung the bottom of the toilet to try and pull herself away. He lifted back off her, knowing that he was blocking her only exit and she looked briefly to see him unzipping his trousers before clutching hold of her legs and pulling her back towards him. The towel had become loose, draped around only her lower half and her hands still gripping onto the toilet, struggling as they managed to move to the top of the tank, pulling herself away from him. Everything seemed to slow down as her grasp tightened onto the lid of the tank and she pulled one of her legs frees, shifting to lean on her knee.

The memory of her and Harriet in the woods came flooding back, fighting off one of those things as she turned around to see another grabbing onto Harriet's face and neck bringing her to the floor as blood ran down her body, screaming in pain.

The man lunged forward as she raised the lid of the tank and swung it towards him, hard porcelain hitting his face sending him back. He looked back at her, fury filling his eyes as he closed in on her but was hit in the face once more as she swung the tank again, this time knocking him completely back. Eleanor got onto both knees, moving hastily forward to the man, striking him again and again, over and over. A mist had formed over eyes as she let out shouts in complete anger and fear as continued smashing the tank to the man's skull, blood soon hitting back onto her body after each blow.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She sat back leaning against the bathtub. Blood now surrounding her and she looked up to the ceiling, her hands covering her face and she wailed and cried over everything that had happened.

She stayed there for hours, thinking everything over in her head. He was the first person who she'd seen in months and that was his first reaction, that was the cost of being an alone girl in this world. She stood up, glaring down at the dead body of the man who tried to attack her, Eleanor's heart still thumping uncontrollably in her chest as she spat at him in disgust, anger coming back to her as she kicked his corpse repeatedly to vent it before she walked out the room, snatching the baggy jacket she had left on the chair and pulling it over her body. She walked, the fury still present in her body as she went into the kitchen and began rummaging through draws hastily until she found a pair of scissors and made her way back to the bathroom, stepping over the man and staring at herself in the mirror.

She wiped the mirror with her sleeve, not hesitating before she grabbed her hair and started hacking away at it, letting it fall to the floor. There was enough to worry about in this world; the dead coming back to kill the living, having to kill your own friends, your own family if they turned without having to worry about the living coming to hurt you too. She'd only killed one of those things before, watched as they chased after her and Harriet, using the knife she had to kill it, barely. She had been scared whenever she saw them things, but fear hadn't filled her as much as it did when that grin stretched across that man's face at her, a twisted sense of indifference that followed at what she had done.

Eleanor cut the last piece of her long hair which was now only a couple of inches long and she walked to the bedroom, her face blank of expression and she put on her underwear and a bra, opening the wardrobe pulling out some baggy jeans and a shirt that were left, tugging them on. She took her own dirty converses, pulling them back onto her feet and tightening the laces securely. She walked out; grabbing her bag and putting on her jacket before she passed the bathroom, stopping in her place. She peered down at the floor, seeing the baseball cap the man and thrown off before he came towards her and she bent down slowly, dropping her bag at her side and snatching the hat, placing it on her head, over her short hair before she picked up her bag, heading towards the door.

She picked up the car keys that were left on a small table next to the door and exited the house, getting into the man's truck. She readjusted the mirrors, momentarily getting a glimpse of her reflection, her eyes cold before turning on the engine and driving away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It wasn't long before Eleanor found it hard to keep her eyes open and had to pull the truck over. She rested her forehead against the steering wheel and glanced at the trucks clock, it was 3pm but she hadn't slept in a couple of days and it was finally catching up to her. She slid across to the back seat and lay down to sleep. She figured she'd be somewhat safe here, just for a couple of hours, the roads were always empty nowadays. She laid her head on the seat and closed her eyes allowing herself to drift to sleep.

The door of the truck opened slowly by her head, the creak waking her immediately but before Eleanor could react; someone had an arm around her neck and a hand covering her mouth.

"Ain't a good idea keepin' doors unlock when yer tryn' nap son," the man said in a mocking voice his southern drawl thick as he roughly dragged Eleanor out of the car and onto the road, his arm still tight around her neck and the other firm on her mouth while she struggled against him. "Specially when yer parked right in tha middle of tha damn road." The man let go of her, yanking her up from the ground and pushing her sharply back towards the truck, taking a step closer to make sure she didn't run.

"Now I see a bag full of goodies right there son, why not share some with good ol' Merle?" He taunted, a sinister grin spread across his face and his arms opened in an attempt to appear friendly. Eleanor peered at the man's right arm, grimacing at the sight hand or more so the lack of one, while the remaining stump was wrapped in an old cloth, covered in dried blood and dirt.

Eleanor frowned; trying to remain cooperative and she turned to the bag on the back seat, calmly reaching out to it, keeping her movements slow. As she blocked his view of the bag she unzipped the front pocket, grasping onto the handle of the small pocket knife she kept there, he was bigger than her, stronger for sure but she was wasn't going to give up that easily and she hoped that maybe she'd have the same luck as last time. However, before she could even pull it out, Merle had already forcefully pushed past and snatched it from her hands.

"Now why would yer need this son? I ain't gonna hurt yer" He taunted, swinging the knife back and forth between his thumb and finger the grin still on his face.

Merle took a step forward and handed the pocket knife to Eleanor, knowing that the tiny thing wouldn't do any harm and he guess she wouldn't try. He had noticed her looking at his stump before and held it up in front of her.

"Ya got anything in that lil bag of yers to sort this out?" He nodded towards the bag on the back seat.

Eleanor frowned, not know what to think but it was obvious that she shouldn't trust him. She knew however that anything she would do wasn't going to go her way even though he was one hand down.

"Well god dammit son! Yer gonna stand there or you gonna help ya Uncle Merle?" He spat, making Eleanor jump and she reached out to her bag hastily, cautiously walking a few steps away from Merle who was stood too close for her liking. She knew she had a small medical kit in her bag and figured if she helped him he'd leave after.

She pulled out the medical kit watching as Merles eyes widened at the sight of it. He'd cut off his hand and cauterize it a while back but from a lack of supplies and spending the last few weeks in the woods it had led to the wound being somewhat neglected.

Eleanor walked around the back of the truck, sitting on the bed of it and Merle followed her taking a seat next to her. She looked up to Merle and then back at his stump placing the medical kit next to her before standing in front him. "Should remove the cloth..." She mumbled not avoiding Merle's eyes.

"Well give us a hand then." Merle let out a loud bellowing laugh at the irony of his comment. Eleanor flinched from his loud laugh but fought to hold back a smile at his stupid joke. _What an idiot_, she thought.

Eleanor spent the next 10 minutes helping Merle to clean his stump thoroughly and bandage it back up. She didn't have any real medical knowledge or experience, just those few things you pick up from TV or the internet. However, while helping him, Merle talked to her freely telling her how to clean and look after a wound properly and she listened intently, soaking up each bit of information he gave her, his frankness being somewhat unnerving.

Silence grew between them when she had finished, so Eleanor began packing away the few left over supplies back into the kit, waiting for what was ever going to come next, already on guard to pull out the knife she'd slipped into the loop of her jeans.

"So, what are yer doing all out here by yourself son? Ya don't look more than 15?" Merle said causally, examining the clean bandages on his stump.

Eleanor looked back at Merle in slight confusion realising that he'd been referring to her as 'son' this entire time but she soon realised that she had cut all her hair off and was wearing men's clothes. _Good_, she thought, she looked like a boy and so she relaxed a little.

"I'm by myself, my family… turned" she said softly, still concentrating on the kit, she lowered her voice only slightly when she talked, just so that it was kind of raspy.

She'd already come up with some sort of a backstory for her new 'boy' version when she was driving away from the house, figured it would be easier that way. She'd tell people that she was an only child on holiday with her family, which would explain her slight accent, then the world went to shit and her parents turned and she took off to find help. It would be short, vague, and then no one would question her if they thought she was just a kid who'd lost his entire family. The fact that Merle thought she'd looked 15 helped validate her plan.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that…" Merle said almost sarcastically and stopped waiting for Eleanor to tell him her name.

"James" she replied hastily, it was actually her father's name, knowing it'd be easier to remember. Merle nodded, before standing up, walking across the road and out towards the woods. Eleanor watched him in confusion as he just walked away from her.

"I hope yer like squirrel James." Merle said, not even looking back at her but she could tell he still had that stupid smirk on his face. She hesitated for a moment, her mind going through every possible scenario before she got up, grabbing her things and followed him into the wood hoping that the decision wouldn't cost her life.

After about 15 minutes of walking they approached a small tent that was next to a campfire. Hanging on a neighbouring tree were some dead squirrels. Eleanor couldn't help but screw her nose at the sight of the squirrels; Merle must have seen her because he let out a small chuckle. He grabbed a squirrel, shoving a skewer through it and placing it over the fire and ducked into tent. Eleanor noticed that lent up against one of the trees was a large crossbow, _how'd he even manage to shoot that thing with one hand? _She questioned as she walked slowly, sitting few feet from the fire just close enough to feel its warmth. Merle exited the tent throwing over a bottle of water to her and sat down next to her, keeping a considerable distance between them.

They spent the next few hours chatting, or more so Eleanor spent the next few hours listening to Merle ramble on about tedious things like all the pussy he got before the world went to shit, all the walkers he killed, (walkers being his name for those things), and the various type of people he hated.

_You didn't get any more stereotypical redneck with this guy_, Eleanor thought to herself, having relaxed in his presence. She wasn't really listening much to what he was saying, just picking at the cooked squirrel he'd given her to eat but her ears pricked up when she heard him mention the previous group he was with.

"Those motherfuckers left yer dear ol' uncle Merle there ta die, ma baby brother still with em. They better hope I never find em." His voice still in that mocking tone, but his hand clenched into a fist at that last part making her tense slightly. Eleanor knew that they probably had a very good reason to leave him there and she was going to question him but figured it was best she didn't, if the guy was determined enough to saw off his own hand then she didn't exactly want to get on his bad side and piss him off. However, she did note the look on his face when he mentioned his brother, the slight hurt in his eyes. It worried her because whenever Merle talked he had almost an upbeat way of saying everything but he couldn't hide the pain in his eyes at the thought of his brother.

"Your brother?" She asked, keeping her eyes down.

"Darylina, son of a bitch." He scoffed, the grin re-appearing on his face. "Damn bleedin' heart deep down, who knows what's become of that pussy now."

Eleanor decided not to press him for more information, it was late and she was getting tired. Merle saw her yawning and told her she could sleep in the tent. She couldn't help but smile a little, he was a pig but at least he'd helped a kid in need. After she bandaged his stump he didn't have to bring her back to his camp, feed her and then give up his own tent for her, so she appreciated it.

Then again, who knows how this meeting could have turned out if he knew she was a girl. She screwed her face at the thought but felt guilty immediately for suggesting he'd do something like that. However, with the world as it was now you never knew who you could really trust.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry to disappoint but don't worry we get to the right Dixon brother real soon. Shorter chapter this time :/ sorry, but I'll upload the next in a bit and that one should keep you guys happy ;)**

**Thank you for the reviews, favs and follows! :D **

**Chapter 5**

Eleanor slowly woke feeling the cold, damp ground underneath her. She pushed off the floor, looking at her hands covered in mud and she frowned. She peered around rapidly in confusion to see that the tent was gone, the fire had been put out, the hanging dead squirrels gone and Merle nowhere to be seen. She rushed to her feet to see nothing but her bag lying beside her.

_That son of a bitch_,she thought. _He just left?_ _Left me in the middle of the woods_? She snatched up her bag and threw it on her back, angrily pacing around searching for any kind of sign of what had happened but soon realised that there was none.

"What the fuck!?" she snapped, throwing her arms in the air at she said it.

She looked around, her head still filled with confusion and anger at what Merle had done. Why did he bother to feed her and even talk to her if he planned on just leaving?

She couldn't help but feel disappointed. When lying in the tent last night she felt somewhat at peace, that she'd found someone who seemed to be able to survive in this world and who'd seemed like they'd look after her, teach her how to as well, it was the first time she went to sleep knowing she was completely safe, the first time in a while where nightmares didn't wake her up.

"Asshole" she muttered, walking in the direction they came from when she stopped, patting her hands frantically onto her pockets and then her jacket. _The keys?_ She took off her bag and opened it searching for the keys to the truck. They were gone.

She slumped onto the floor. "He took the keys and left..." she murmured but she couldn't help but let out a small laugh in disbelief, shaking her head.

Eleanor peered back into the bag, frowning slightly as she saw some extra snacks and a couple bottles of water inside, more than she'd originally packed. "A car in exchange for water and some chocolate bars? ...No that sounds like a completely fair deal Merle" she said sarcastically to herself.

She unzipped the front of the bag to retrieve her pocket knife, to have it close by just in case however, her eyes widened when she saw that there was another new knife there, a big intimidating one that she'd only seen in like some Rambo movie and she couldn't help but smile again at Merles reasoning. Maybe he knew she'd be a burden to him but felt he couldn't leave her completely vulnerable?

Eleanor was done sulking and stood back to her feet, having another look around and began walking. She decided to stick to the woods rather than the roads, at least that way she'd be able to sneak around any walkers rather than being completely exposed in an empty road. As always she didn't know where she was going, but she felt like she couldn't stay in one place for long.

She didn't have a lot of stamina; the last time she did any sort of exercise was in secondary school where they were forced to do P.E. However, that was over 2 years ago and she'd become real lazy. She was fortunate enough to have a high metabolism so she never really put on weight, but that didn't mean anything now. It was all about strength and stamina and she had none of it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Eleanor continued to walk for the next couple of days, stopping often to rest and taking camp in the trees to attempt to sleep. She hadn't really slept though; the branches underneath her as always were too uncomfortable. However, she was more frightened of the nightmares she'd have every time she'd drop off to sleep, having to relive watching her friend fall to the ground screaming, while she just ran away leaving her to die, the man kicking in the bathroom door with that sick grin on his face but this time getting to do what he intended. She even had nightmares about Merle pulling her out of the truck but slitting her throat with the knife he'd given her, leaving her covered in blood, gasping on the floor holding her neck while he drove away. Surprisingly she never seemed to have nightmares about the actual walkers, mainly the pain they caused, the only time she'd had to kill one was when she was with Harriet and they were surrounded, other than that she always avoided them.

She stopped walking as she heard movement and rustling coming from her right, instantly pulling out Merle's knife which had kept hanging from the hoop of her jeans. She stepped cautiously, her eyes towards the noise but creeping forward. She was planning on just carrying on; avoiding whatever was there but that was until she heard a man let out a loud groan. It didn't sound like the moans that the walkers made, but sounded like a man struggling.

She frowned, assuming that the guy was being attacked by walkers and that he was probably a goner but she couldn't stop her curiosity from changing her direction and pacing quickly over towards the noise. The forest floor dipped down and she saw a man lying on the ground with a walker lumbering towards him. She saw a crossbow lying on the floor near him, while an arrow stuck through his side. The man grunted loudly again as he tore the arrow from his side, snatching the crossbow that lay beside him trying to re-load it.

_Merle?_ She thought as she rushed down the small decline, through the shallow creek and straight to the walker grabbing it by the back of its shirt and pulling it to the ground with one abrupt movement. She held the knife tightly in her hand, hesitating before she forced it into the walker's skull hearing the bone crack as a slight splatter of the blood hit her face. She let out a loud grunt as she tugged the knife from the walkers head, glancing over at the man as she wiped her face on the sleeve of her jacket.

She turned around cleaning the knife on her jeans and placing it back through the hoop of her jeans, looking to the man to see him still lying on the ground however now with the crossbow pointed at her face, "Down!" he grunted and Eleanor quickly dropped to the floor, the man shooting the crossbow, the arrow driving right into a walkers head sending it to the ground. She didn't even see it approaching her as she'd been too occupied with putting the other down.

She peered back to the man, slightly disappointed to see that it wasn't Merle; she wanted to give that asshole a piece of her mind. The man glared at her, his piercing blue eyes looking straight into hers as he scowled a little. Eleanor glanced down to see him clutching at his side where he'd pulled the arrow out, blood pouring around his fingers. Her eyes widened at the sight of the blood and she shuffled on her knees to his side, removing her bag from her back and pulling out her small med kit. Merle had used up most of the supplies on his stump so there wasn't really anything to thoroughly patch up the guy, all that was left being some bandages that she could wrap around him to help reduce the bleeding.

The man propped forward slightly, leaning on his elbows as he saw her pulling out bandages. "I don't have anything to clean it with" Eleanor uttered to him lowering her tone to sound more masculine, her eyes on the wound.

"Yer know what yer doing kid?" The man asked bluntly but at a hushed tone.

Eleanor looked back at the man and shook her head, "No, not really." She gently lifted his vest up over the wound and the man looked up the sky, tensing slightly.

She thought back to what Merle had been telling her when she was helping him with his stump, pulling out her bottle of water where she lightly poured some over wound before placing a small gauze pad onto it and began to gently place the bandage around his side, her arms wrapping around him to grab the other end bringing it back around to wrap it over the wound once again making him tense and wince faintly as she tightened the bandage. She tucked the end in as securely as she could because she didn't have any kind of safety pin to hold it in place and the man gazed down to the bandages letting out a short sigh. He would have done it himself, but due to where the wound was he figured it'd be easier and cause less pain if he just let the kid do it.

Eleanor moved away from the man and took out the remaining few plasters that were left in the med pack, shoving them in her bag and dumped the empty pack next to her. There was no need to keep carrying the actual pack with her anymore. She zipped her bag up, putting it on her back and glanced back to the man lying in front of her.

She questioned it a few times but ultimately she could tell who he was, the moment he spoke to her it was obvious that he was Merles younger brother, the similarities clear in their appearance and their thick southern drawl, the crossbow next to him pretty much confirming it. She wasn't sure what to make of him, if he would be someone she could trust. The few words Merle said about him coming back to her, _'Damn bleedin' heart deep down, who knows what's become of that pussy now.' _She wasn't quite sure what he meant by that, she'd never heard that expression before but assumed that because Merle had said it as an insult that it was probably not that bad of a quality for someone to have.

Eleanor watched as the man attempted to get to his feet and she quickly stepped forward to help him gain his balance as she saw him struggle. Her one hand placed between his shoulder blades and the other holding onto his arm to steady him.

He frowned at the small boy making an effort to try and help him. Normally he wouldn't look twice if he came across someone but he felt sorry for the kid. The boy looked about 15, very skinny, his baggy clothes were covered in dirt and blood and his eyes showed how exhausted he truly was, yet he was still determined to help a guy twice his size.

"Do you have any way to clean it?" Eleanor asked, turning her head up to the man, peaking at him from underneath the baseball cap on her head.

"Farm where we're at, guy there can fix it up" he replied. Eleanor remembered that Merle had said that his brother was still with the group and she recalled him talking about some uptight copper who'd been the one to cuff him in the first place. The hope of finding people she could trust was all Eleanor wanted and the prospect of finding a police officer was more than enough to make her go with this man.

"Ya seen a lil girl around here?" He asked and Eleanor frowned slightly before shaking her head. The man let out a grunt, grabbing his crossbow and taking a step forward, "This way"

Eleanor moved with him, her hands still holding him steady when she stopped and looked back. "Wait" she muttered, helping him balance before letting go and making her way back to the walker he had took down with his crossbow earlier. She placed her foot on its neck and ripped the arrow from its head with one swift movement, wiping left over blood and brain on her jeans and returned to the man handing him the arrow. She placed her hands back to where they were before and they slowly began walking.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

They'd been walking for about an hour both in complete silence when they stopped to take a break. Eleanor helped the man to the ground to allow him to rest, retrieving a bottle of water from her bag passing it over to him. The man nodded, undoing the cap and took a swig of water before replacing the cap and throwing it back to her where she sat opposite him.

"What's yer name?" He asked cautiously, peering at her as he bit the inside of his cheek.

Eleanor hesitated, almost forgetting the name she'd given to herself and nearly telling him her actual name, "James" she muttered. She wasn't sure if she should have stuck to the lie, he was taking her back to his camp and starting things off with lies were never good. The fear crept back to her of what happened to her at the house but she was still uncertain, either way it was too late as she had already told him that her name was James.

"Daryl" he mumbled, breaking eye contact and bringing his thumb up to his mouth, biting at the nail. She couldn't help but feel that he was more nervous to be there with her, than she was with him.

"Why yer alone?" Daryl looked back up to her, his eyebrows raised slightly. Eleanor began telling him the story that she made up; that she was an only child on holiday with her family, that her parents had turned and were dead, how she'd spent the last couple of months alone in the woods. She couldn't look him when she was telling him, she felt guilty, more because he genuinely looked saddened at the story.

Daryl's heart dropped at what the boy had been through and just nodded silently at the floor while he listened. Memories went back to when he was a kid, getting lost in the woods and spending days trying to survive and find his way home. However, Daryl had spent most of his childhood in the woods, Merle teaching him how to hunt and track but this kid had nothing to go by.

"Maybe when I'm healed I could teach yer how to hunt, track too" Daryl suggested hesitantly and Eleanor looked up to him with a saddened smile, she felt terrible by the lie she'd told but sweetened by his offer.

After they felt somewhat rested they had gotten up and continued walking, still in relative silence. They'd been walking for another hour until they reached the end of the woods and began to slow down. Eleanor looked across the large grass plain in front of her, seeing a small barn and farm house in the distance. She then looked to see an RV parked and a small camp site set up in its vicinity.

Eleanor stopped walking; anxiety had kicked in of what would happen next and Daryl took a step to stand next to her. "There's men, women, and kids… couple of cops too" He said trying to be reassuring as he looked back at the farm. She hesitated for a moment before she continued walking, standing anxiously behind Daryl when she saw people running towards them, her eyes wide in fear.

As the people rushed towards them, Eleanor could see they were holding weapons, a couple holding guns pointed directly at them and the atmosphere changed instantly. She grabbed onto the back of Daryl's shirt, stepping closer behind him. Eleanor could feel anger build up in Daryl as he took a couple strides forward and she let go of his shirt, standing with her hands held up to her.

"That's the third time yer pointing that thing at my head." Daryl snapped to one of the men holding a gun to him. "Yer gonna pull the trigger or what?"

A loud gunshot echoed through the air and for a moment Eleanor had thought the guy had actually shot Daryl. That was until she collapsed to the floor herself, peering to her shoulder to see the blood seeping through her jacket. She laid her head back to the floor in silence, feeling people begin to crowd her but Daryl being the only face she saw, the look of concern on his face as he spoke to her, unable to make out the words with the roaring in her ears, feeling herself drift slowly into unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ugh, I never realised how short my chapters were until I began uploading them. Right, so what I'm gonna do is go through my entire story and readjust the chapters and mould some together so hopefully it'll be a bit of a longer read for you guys and we can actually get somewhere decent each chapter so give me some love cos that's a lot of chapters to go through. aha**

**Annnd finally, welcome! Yaayyy! Welcome to all those new people who have joined us, I get super excited whenever I see someone new has come along. So enjoy! Feel free to review, they make me dance. **

**Chapter 8**

Eleanor slowly began to wake up, trying to bring her hands up to rub her face when she felt a piercing sting go down her arm, her eyes snapping open at the throbbing pain making her let out a small whimper.

"You're awake, how you feeling?" Eleanor looked up to her left to see women with short brunette hair, probably not much older than she was, standing by a chester-draw with a jug of water and a glass. Eleanor looked at the women puzzled, glancing around the room, confused as to where she exactly was.

"You're at the farm, do you remember?" Eleanor frowned and began running back through her memory, recalling when she and Daryl approached the farm, the people sprinting towards them with weapons and her grabbing tightly onto the back of Daryl's shirt. Eleanor nodded, remembering the gunshot.

"I'm Maggie... You were shot; it didn't hit you directly, but grazed past you leaving a considerable gash in your upper arm… That's why there was so much blood. My dad took care of it for you, stitched you up." Maggie explained, pouring some water into a small glass and helping Eleanor to take a drink.

Maggie placed the glass back down on the chester-draws and took a seat on the chair that was next to the bed where Eleanor was lying. She hesitated slightly before continuing to speak, "Daryl said your name was...James?" Eleanor kept her eyes fixed to Maggie, the confusion on her face turning into to concern as she saw Maggie's expression change.

"Well after Rick carried you in and placed you on the bed, Daryl followed us into the room next door, sat on the chair mumbling about waiting for his turn for my dad to take a look at him. That's when he told us about you, your name and everything that you went through…"

Eleanor's stomach began to turn with apprehension as she became aware that she was only in her underwear under the covers.

"We had to cut your shirt, to get to the wound…" Maggie hesitated, unsure of Eleanor's reasons behind lying about her identity.

"Yes..." Eleanor answered letting out a sigh, recognizing what Maggie was trying to explain, that they'd cut her shirt to see her in a bra. Eleanor didn't have a big chest but they were enough to confirm that they were indeed breasts.

"Some stuff happened a while back… Well _almost_ happened, so I cut my hair off and dressed as a guy making up the story so it'd hopefully be one less thing to worry about." Eleanor uttered still trying to keep it vague as what happened in the house still haunted her mind.

However, the fact that they'd taken her in and tended to her wound told her that they were decent people. They were at a farm so there was no chance they were going to up and leave anytime soon and go without her. Now she just needed to gain their trust so they wouldn't make her leave, the past months had been so hard and she was tired of playing the trust game, she just wanted to rest, forget about everything and concentrate on being safe.

Maggie nodded at her and gave her a smile showing that she understood before she turned around to leave the room, Eleanor speaking out before she could leave, "How's Daryl? I tried bandage it, to stop the bleeding."

Maggie turned back around facing towards her, "My dad cleaned the wound out, re-bandaged it, he's in the next room recovering."

Eleanor smiled, glad to know that Daryl was doing well, however she dreaded making the inevitable trip to him to explain herself. As Maggie turned back around to leave again Eleanor spoke out, calling her name. Maggie turned her head to look over her shoulder at her, "My names Eleanor by the way."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Eleanor spent the rest of the day lying in bed, drifting in and out of sleep. Occasionally people would come into her room to introduce themselves, have a chat and ask if she needed anything. Hershel, the man who stitched her arm up came into the room a couple of times to check on the stitches and make sure she was feeling well. He informed her that she fainted mainly due to exhaustion and shock more than anything else and that she should rest for the day and if she felt up to it join them for dinner.

Eleanor looked at the small clock on the bed side table next to her just as she heard a light knock on the door. It opened slowly and Maggie's head appeared round it with a friendly smile on her face.

"Dinner's just about ready; would you like to join us?"

Eleanor nodded, she didn't like staying in one place for long and she had a curiosity to investigate her new surroundings. Maggie helped her get dressed in a plain white tank top and cropped navy sweatpants as the pain in her arm made it difficult for Eleanor to raise it and put them on herself.

As Eleanor stood up to leave the room she caught sight of herself in the mirror above the chester-draws. After Hershel had stitched her arm up, Maggie had removed her clothes and gave her a quick sponge bath while she was still unconscious, removing all the dirt and grime that had collected on her body over the weeks. She looked at her reflection, running her fingers through her short hair, smiling at the person she saw looking back at her. She'd always had long hair, it made her feel secure and it was almost something she'd hide behind. However, now it was all gone leaving her completely exposed but she liked it, it seemed to complement the delicate features of her face.

"The hair makes you look bad ass" Maggie said jokingly, giving out a little chuckle and Eleanor sniggered at her comment but couldn't help but agree.

She slowly walked behind Maggie who had her hand reassuringly around Eleanor's wrist, guiding her through the house and they approached the dining room. Everyone was already sat down and the food laid out. All eyes soon looked up towards Eleanor and the stitches in her arm, it was clear that she had been the topic of conversation for the group but she made sure to look around at them giving them a small smile and the occasional nod. Maggie continued to walk, holding onto her wrist and then pulling out a chair for her to sit, it being pretty much in the middle of the table.

She looked around the dinner table again; most of the people there had come to her room during the day to introduce themselves and everyone else she knew only by what the others had told her.

"Glad you could join us," Rick, the man who'd carried her into the farm house said with a reassuring smile and Eleanor smiled back before she began eating from the plate in front of her.

"I just wanted to apologize for shooting you, I thought you were walkers, I should have listened to the others-"

"It's fine, really Andrea," Eleanor only knew her name as she had asked Maggie about who shot at her, "I guess I'm lucky you're not a better shot." She continued giving out a small titter and everyone chuckled at the comment relieving some of the tension in the room due to the presence of a new comer. "This is delicious by the way," Eleanor said taking another bite.

After everyone had finished eating one by one people left the table. Eleanor stood up and began to help picking up the plates, a fragile looking woman she knew as Carol putting her hand on Eleanor's, taking the plates from her.

She smiled sweetly, "You shouldn't put too much strain on your arm, its best to rest it"

Carol walked into the kitchen, looking back to Eleanor motioning her to follow and she did, Eleanor entering the kitchen to see Carol holding a small bowl of soup.

"Would you like to take this up to Daryl?" she asked, still with the sweet smile on her face.

Eleanor thought about it, her stomach twisting again as anxiety kicked in at what he might say to her. Eleanor agreed though, pushing herself to get it over with. She'd seen Daryl's face when she told him her made up story, the sadness in his eyes and she felt so guilty about making him feel sympathy for something that never even happened. During the day she'd probed at the others about Daryl to try and find out exactly what kind to man he was, generally the reviews weren't great and Maggie told her that he had left the room in a huff after they'd cut her shirt open.

Eleanor took the bowl from Carol's hands carefully before she gradually made her up the stairs and stood outside of the room Daryl was in. She brought her hand up to the door and knocked on it gently, she heard no answer but opened the door quietly anyway, peering her head around it to see him lying on his side with the sheets up to his waist with his back facing towards her and she took a step inside the room.

It was reasonably dark inside with just a small gas lamp on the bedside table illuminating the room. Daryl peered over his shoulder at her, turning his head away as he pulled the sheets up over his shoulders. Eleanor gently placed the bowl on the bedside table next to him and stood there in silence, searching her mind to try and find the right words to say to him.

"Whatdaya want?" he scorned abruptly, making Eleanor jump.

"…Carol wanted me to bring some soup up for you," Eleanor said anxiously. His sudden snap frightened her and she tensed waiting for him to respond but he didn't. She hesitated again before continuing to speak quietly, "…and I wanted to come and apologize, to explain myself."

Her gaze went back up to him as he slowly glared back over his shoulder, scowling at her. "Ya think I care? Get out" he spat, once again turning his head away from her.

Eleanor was taken aback by his response and felt hurt by his words. However, she recognised that he had every reason to act this way. She'd manipulated him into feeling sorry for her, so he'd bring her back to the group where she could be safe. Eleanor stepped back through the door, exiting the room.

After Eleanor left, Daryl moved onto his back looking at the bowl of soup she placed on the bedside table, his face still frowning at her prior presence. Daryl knew that she probably had a good reason for disguising herself as a guy however the feeling of being used and lied to produced nothing but anger and resentment towards her. He didn't need her help, he could have easily took out that walker but she strolled into the situation giving him a tragic story where his only option would be to take her back to the farm with him.

Eleanor had returned to the bedroom she'd spent the day in, climbing into bed and pulling the sheets up around her huddling into a ball. Daryl had unsettled her with his words. Everyone else seemed to have not been bothered by her what she'd done. Everyone else understood why she did it, to keep herself safe. Eleanor scrunched her face at Daryl's reaction, she'd go into his room tomorrow and make him listen to her reasons and if he wanted to continue to sulk about it then he could. She'd apologize for having to lie to him but tell him that she felt that it was justified in order to make her feel safer.

With that thought she closed her eyes and allowed her body to relax as she drifted into sleep hoping she could get a night to fully rest without nightmares.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

In the morning Eleanor made her way downstairs to eat breakfast with the Greene family, the others were outside eating their own breakfast in their makeshift camp. Hershel had told her that yesterday that she'd be given her own tent and would join the camp outside the house the next day as the bedroom she was sleeping in belonged to Maggie who was obviously looking to get it back at some point. Eleanor was fine by this, her arm was still sore and tender but it didn't really prevent her from doing a lot.

Eleanor had decided that after breakfast she would take some food up to Daryl where'd she confront him. She'd woken up during the night from nightmares and in an attempt to keep her mind off it had somehow come to the conclusion that she had a reason to be angry at Daryl, that he was just being difficult.

She grabbed the plate and made her way swiftly up the stairs, walking into his room barely even knocking. Daryl was sat up slightly in bed, surprized to see her barge into the room and sat in silence watching her as she placed a plate of food on the table, making her way over to the window drawing the curtains hastily before pulling a chair up right next to his bed and sat down, staring directly at him with a frown on her face.

Daryl glared right back, scowling at her, "Right," Eleanor began, the frown leaving her face as she began to feel daft and started to hesitate like she did the night before, his glare making her feel nervous. "I - I know you said you don't care but I want the chance to be able to explain myself and – "

"Don't care, ain't my problem" He interrupted.

"I know it's not but if you're going to be pissed off at me I want you to at least know my reasons before continuing..." Daryl looked away from her letting out a sigh waiting for her to carry on, he was feeling a little curious as to how she was going to try and defend herself.

Eleanor gazed down to her hands on her lap beginning to fiddle with her fingers. This was it, where she was going to plead her case in the hope that he'd understand. If it hadn't been for him who knows what may have happened to her if she'd carried on alone, he made the decision to allow her to come back to the farm with him and it was something that she was thankful for and therefore didn't want any confrontation between them.

"I was dressed as a boy because I'd come across some trouble a while back, with a – a man who found me. So I did it because…well, there are enough things to worry about and it just made me feel safer. I don't know how to explain it but when I saw you I – I, well I didn't know what to think, you can't trust anyone –"

"Yer think I look like that type of guy?" He uttered irritably as he peered towards her.

"I didn't say that, I just saw a guy on the ground with a walker going for him -" Eleanor defended, quickly looked back up to him, frowning at the remark.

"So ya went right on up to help him, thought ya can't trust anyone?"

"I thought you were… someone else." She blurted, the memory of Merle and the fact that this was his brother now lying in front of her. She questioned if this was the right time to tell him about Merle, she didn't know where they stood with each other. The group had handcuffed him on a roof leaving him to die and the fact that she'd helped Merle if only in a little way may be enough of a reason to make her leave the farm.

"Look, Daryl" she continued her lips trembling when she said his name, he made her feel so nervous, "I'm sorry that I lied to you, made you feel sympathy for something that wasn't real but the underlying point is that it was only for my own safety because like I said, you can't trust anyone… It was something that I was going to tell everyone when I was sure that it would be ok but I'm still sorry." Eleanor leaned slightly in her chair when telling him she was sorry making sure he looked right into her eyes so he would know that she truly was.

"Whatever" Daryl muttered turning his gaze out the window and then to the plate of food still sat there. Eleanor watched his eyes move, letting out a sigh before picking up the plate and handing it over to him. She stood up, disappointed by his final comment and left the room, believing however that he did understand but was just too stubborn to say anything else. Seemed like pissed off was his default emotion to everything so she took his annoyed 'whatever' as a start.

After Eleanor had left Daryl's room she walked out the farmhouse making her way up to the makeshift camp. She wanted to set her tent up ready for tonight but was unsure who in the group she should ask about it. She'd only been on the farm for a day and she knew she wouldn't be fully accepted as a member of the group for a while and until then she felt like she'd be walking on eggshells.

As she approached the camp she could see that everyone had finished eating breakfast and began to get on with their tasks for the day. Carol was washing up plates and other utensils from breakfast, Lori; Rick's wife was with their son Carl at a small table talking and looking through what looked like text books. Dale was sat on the top of the RV his back to everyone searching the landscape keeping watch. Rick, Andrea, T-Dog and Shane were all around the hood of a truck looking down at a map talking.

Eleanor decided to go to Carol to ask about the tent seeing as she was the only one who'd she really chatted to the day before. "Good morning," Carol sweetly said with a smile as Eleanor approached her.

"Morning, do you need any help?" Eleanor asked looking down at the washing up bowl, she couldn't help but offer.

"That's fine, there isn't a lot." Carol replied, momentarily stopping washing up as she could see that there was something else on Eleanor's mind.

"…Hershel told me that I'd be sleeping out here tonight so I was wondering who I should see about getting a tent up?" Eleanor ran her fingers through her short hair and then rubbed the back of her neck.

"That would be me" Dale spoke from on top of the RV, now having stood up to face them. Dale looked over to Shane by the truck, catching his attention and waving him over with his hands. Rick, Andrea and T-Dog had now all spilt off from the truck to do their separate things. "Shane will get it for you, help you put it up as well."

Shane made his way over to the RV, briefly glancing at Eleanor, "Shane could you help Eleanor with a tent?" Dale asked as Shane peered at the old man before nodding and entering the RV. Eleanor could feel that there was some sort of tension between them but didn't really dwell on it, it wasn't anything to do with her and she didn't like to be in other people's business.

"Alright," Shane said, exiting the RV with a bag in his hands, "Suppose we should put it up here on the end." All the tents had been placed in a curved in line, alongside the RV leaving a large space in the middle where everyone would gather and eat together.

Shane and Eleanor spent the next few minutes assembling the tent and chatting with each other in an attempt to get more acquainted with one another. Initially she had felt slight animosity from Shane, assuming it was because she was new but that soon faded as the conversation began to flow.

"Now you don't look that old to me, I guess in your twenties?" Shane asked, sliding a flexible beam through the long pocket that stretched across the tent.

"18" Eleanor said, looking up giving Shane a small smirk as he returned it. She'd always thought she looked younger than her actual age; maybe it was something to do with her new hairstyle?

"18 huh?" he raised an eyebrow at her, "I'm guessing that you're not from around here either with that accent?" He questioned, a smirk returning to his face and his eyes squinting a little from the sun.

"I'm from England… was visiting with my friend for the year, just traveling all over the place really." Eleanor stood up passing Shane another beam for him to thread through the tent.

"Travelling huh? Two teenage girls justtravelling over the country, doesn't sound like the whole story to me." Shane took the beam and Eleanor couldn't help but laugh at his comment.

"We're good girls, I don't know what your insinuating." Eleanor raised an eyebrow at Shane making him snigger and he ran his hand over his head. Eleanor blushed at her comment, not sure where it exactly came from.

She heard an engine start from behind her and turned to see that Rick, Andrea and T-Dog had gotten into the truck before they started to drive away from the farm. "Where are they going?" Eleanor questioned, turning back to face Shane.

"A little girl from our group went missing in the woods, got chased by a couple of walkers… Sofia, Carol's daughter" Shane replied peering down to the floor, rubbing his jaw with his thumb in anguish. "Keep sending people out to look for that girl, putting people in danger…" Shane took a few strides closer towards Eleanor, a look of concern on his face as he rubbed his head again, his eyes avoiding Eleanor's, "I hate to say it, but we ain't gonna find that little girl." his voice was hushed and his eyes came to meet Eleanor's, searching them for any kind of response.

Eleanor frowned in uncertainty and shook her head slightly about to question Shane more about Sophia when he changed the subject, "Where's your friend now anyway?" he asked taking a step back to where he was, continuing with what he was doing as if he didn't even make the pervious comment.

"She… didn't make it." Eleanor replied quietly and Shane nodded sympathetically before they finished assembling the tent together in silence.

When she and Shane had finished the tent he then helped to construct a small cot to go inside. Maggie had given her some spare pillows and blankets as well as a small gas lantern so she'd be comfortable. For the rest of the day Eleanor tried to make herself useful but no one seemed to need her help. She had climbed on top of the RV with Dale to keep him company for the day and it also gave her the opportunity to have a better look at the farm. While on the RV she and Dale talked quietly, him telling her all about the group, mentioning about the quarry, the CDC and also about Sophia. Eleanor was amazed to hear about everything this group had gone through, no wonder she felt so much tension between everyone at dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

As the sun began set Eleanor had left the RV and returned to her tent. She sat down on the cot grabbing her bag which she'd placed underneath it. She unzipped it, rummaging through its contents. It was mostly empty, just the few candy bars and bottles of water that Merle had put there. She then opened the front pocket taking out the knife that Merle had also given her, running her finger gently over the blade still trying to figure out Merles reasons for leaving her. She turned the knife around looking at a distinct engraving of 'MD' on the handle, assuming that this was probably his initials. Eleanor still didn't know when she was going to tell Daryl about Merle; she contemplated waiting another day or so before mentioning it or least until he brought up Merle himself. Daryl didn't know that she knew Merle was his brother but keeping information from him that regarded his family didn't sit well with her; nevertheless talking to Daryl wasn't the easiest of things, he always seemed to react with anger and Eleanor didn't feel like getting shouted at.

Eleanor went to return the knife to her bag when she caught sight of something else in the pocket. She placed the knife beside her and pulled out a photograph that was there. It was a photograph of her and Harriet after their last day of college, they'd gone to a club along with some other friends to celebrate finishing their A-levels; they were both so terribly drunk in the picture that Eleanor didn't even remember the photo being taken. They were both red faced from the alcohol, their cheeks pushed up against one another's with the biggest smiles stretched across their faces, Harriet's long, blonde frizzy hair sticking out all over the place. Eleanor smiled remembering how every time they would hug Harriet's hair would always tickle her face, she'd moan to Harriet about it and she'd always come back to Eleanor with some smart-ass comment on how she was just jealous because her hair was as flat as her ass was.

Eleanor began laughing at the memory which was followed instantly by tears. She was never going to have any more memories with her best friend, her life had been taken by a walker and she was dead. Eleanor bowed her head letting the tears fall off her face, her breathing becoming erratic and she wiped her nose on the sleeve of her jacket. She lay down on the cot the photograph held tight in her hand as she closed her eyes trying to make herself fall to sleep so she didn't have to think about Harriet.

"Eleanor? Are you awake?"

She startled at the sound of the voice and sat up quickly in the cot rubbing her eyes. "Uh, y - yes" She replied looking around to see Merles knife still lying beside her and hastily shoved it back into the bag and tossed it under her cot. The door of her tent unzipped and Lori leaned through, "Sorry to wake you but dinners ready" Eleanor nodded still feeling panicked by her abrupt wakeup call as Lori smiled and went back outside. She looked back down at where she'd been sleeping to see the photograph of her and Harriet and slipped it under her pillow before leaving the tent to join the others for dinner.

She approached the small campfire that the group was sat around beginning to dish out the food. She walked over to Dale who was placing it on plates and took one from him with an appreciative smile. She briefly looked around the group and saw an empty chair next to Carl so went and took a seat next to him, the young boy looking up at her eagerly and saying hello, "You're the one who got shot right?" he questioned innocently, his mother sat next to him frowning at his intrusive comment but Eleanor didn't mind.

"Yes I am" Eleanor replied smiling, twisting her shoulder towards him so he could take a look at the stitches on her arm and he marvelled at them, "I got shot too, you know?" Carl informed, putting his plate on his lap and pulling up his t-shirt slightly to expose a large scar near his ribs.

Eleanor tilted forward so she could look at his scar, "Wow, that makes mine look like a scratch." She couldn't help but be impressed by the scar, he was such a young kid and she could only imagine the pain he must have went through. Carl smirked back at Eleanor, "I like your accent." He picked up his plate and continued to eat and Eleanor looked up to Lori, giving her a smile.

The atmosphere seemed a lot more relaxed today as there was quiet chatter throughout dinner. Eleanor took a look around at everyone and didn't expect to see that Daryl was there too, his chair placed back away from the rest of the group so he wasn't completely part of the circle. Eleanor was confused as to why he'd left the farmhouse; it'd only been 2 days since his injury and was sure that he was still in pain from it. Her arm was tender to touch and she still couldn't raise it all the way up yet but that would be nothing compared to having an arrow stabbed through your abdomen. She also questioned as to why he was sat apart from the group by himself.

During dinner Eleanor frequently glanced over at Daryl, she'd feel him looking at her but every time she'd look up his gaze was elsewhere. She was trying to make out what he might be thinking but the man was impossible to read.

Everyone soon finished eating and began to leave the campfire. Eleanor saw Daryl was finished with his meal and was struggling to get out of his seat; so she walked over to him having finished her food too and held out her hand to take his plate for him. Daryl tilted his view up to her momentarily but not looking directly at her face before placing it in her hands. She took the plate and handed it over to Lori who had volunteered to clean the dishes today before making her way back over to Daryl who was still struggling to get out of the chair due to his injured side.

Eleanor held out her hand to him so he could use it to pull himself up and he looked at her hand hesitantly, not wanting the help but knowing he wouldn't be able to get up himself, the chair being too low to the floor. He let out a sigh and grasped her forearm, Eleanor bracing herself and began to try and pull. Daryl's grip tightened around Eleanor's forearm, there was no way that she was going to pull him out of this chair, she was only pint-sized. As he pulled back on her letting her get a full feel of his weight she lost her footing stumbling forward just as Rick came by to grab Daryl's other arm and pulling him out of the chair.

"Thanks," Eleanor said with a snigger and Rick looked at her then Daryl with a smile, nodding to them both before walking off to talk to his son.

Daryl looked at Eleanor with a gruff, taking a step pass her but losing his balance slightly. Eleanor instantly placed her hand on his upper arm to steady him and put the other between his shoulder blades just like she did when she helped him walk back to the farm.

"Don't need yer help," He huffed, beginning to walk his hands holding onto his bandages.

"Well I'm going to anyway, which ones your tent?" Eleanor retorted, strengthening her grip on his arm as he shuffled forward, him directing her to his tent and she lent down to unzip the entrance for him.

"What are you doing out here anyhow? Why'd you leave the farmhouse, you're clearly still in pain." Eleanor asked with a concerned expression on her face.

"Want my tent." Daryl replied rashly, ducking inside and grimacing as he leant over before sitting down on his cot.

"Well it looks like we're neighbours" Eleanor smirked, not entering his tent and zipping the entrance back up for him. "Night" He heard her say from outside his tent as she walked over to her own.

**Feel free to review and let me know if you're liking it. (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, really had a burst of follows and favs yesterday so thankyou! Yaaay! Cheers for the reviews annnd:**

**StoryReader1996 it's interesting you say that he reminds you of a kid and I think you'll see when we move along how childlike I've kind of made him. Norman always says how Daryl is socially undeveloped so I've tried my best to make him like that, very awkward and unsure.**

**FanFicGirl10 Yess, I think we can all imagine how that's gonna go down.**

**Amanda thankyou! Yeah I've read so many Daryl/OC fanfics and (not to be a dick) but I found it to become really repetitive with that scene so I knew where I wanted to start so I didn't have to write about it a lot aha.**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 11**

Daryl was woken in the middle of the night to the sound of panicked gasps from the tent next to his. He sat up as quickly as he could without hurting himself, concerned with what was happening before he heard Eleanor leave her tent and join whoever was on night watch on the RV.

Eleanor had been scared awake by another nightmare and sat up in her cot with her legs off the side to try and calm herself. It'd been one of the few recurring nightmares that she'd been having, reliving what happened in the house. That man's rough grip around her thighs, the sick grin on his face as she struggled to free herself, screaming helplessly. Eleanor put on her jacket, zipping it up before leaving her tent. She had begun to feel slightly claustrophobic cooped up inside it.

She scanned around the campsite, allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness but she could still hardly make out her surroundings and turned her gaze to the top of the RV where there was a small glow coming from a gas lamp, Rick was keeping watch tonight.

Eleanor slowly climbed the ladder, each rung being deathly cold against her hands which were still hot and clammy from her intense nightmare. She poked her head over the top of the RV to see Rick glancing over his shoulder at her with a warm smile. She pulled herself onto the RV and sat down next to Rick on the roof of the RV, tucking her legs close to her.

"Couldn't sleep?" Rick spoke softly, his eyes scanning the landscape.

"Yeah, nightmares… I just need to clear my mind for a bit" Eleanor whispered, rubbing her hands over her face.

"Anything you want to talk about?" He glanced over at her with a concerned expression.

"No… but thanks anyways. I just want to try and think about other things, distract myself you know?" She stretched her legs out in front her, allowing them to dangle over the side of the RV, directing her view down to her feet that were covered in just a plain pair of white socks and she wiggled her toes. "What's the plan for tomorrow?" She questioned sheepishly.

"Well in the morning we're gonna go check the highway for Sophia, where we left her a message to stay if she got back to it. We can't send people out into the woods for her because Daryl's the only one who can track so we'll have to wait until he's better. After me and Shane were then planning on taking a few of the group a couple miles away, practice their shooting." Rick looked down towards Eleanor who felt his gaze and lifted her head to face him. "You're welcomed to come"

"…I've never shot a gun." She said faintly.

"Don't worry, Shane will show you, he's great teacher." Rick smiled at Eleanor trying to reassure her as he felt the unease in her voice. Eleanor nodded, agreeing that she'd at least give it a go. She was an advent worrier and with the world as it was she felt anxious most of the time but if it meant improving her ability to protect herself then she'd try.

Silence fell between them for a few minutes, both staring towards the land for any sign of movement as Rick began to speak. "Did you talk to Daryl? He didn't seem too pleased about what happened." Rick kept his sight forward, still scanning over the fields.

"Yeah I did and no, he wasn't happy but I got in what I wanted to say…well as best I could." Eleanor thought back to when she spoke to Daryl in the bedroom, how she went in all guns blazing but as soon as she looked at him to speak anxiety took over. She stopped herself from smiling at how useless she was in those kinds of situations.

"Yeah, he's not the easiest person to talk to… What did he say?" Rick asked cautiously while readjusting himself in the chair, getting in a more comfortable position.

"Told me he didn't care, that it wasn't his problem" Eleanor's gaze had returned to her feet, her hands flat on the RV and shoulders hunched forward to peer over the front of the RV.

"He'll come around. Daryl isn't stupid, I'm sure that he understood your motives."

"I'm sure he does. But I - I think it has more to do with what I actually said. The story I told him, you know?" Rick nodded in agreement as Eleanor continued. "But as far as I'm concerned Daryl saved my life bringing me here. I didn't know what the hell I was doing out there; it's a wonder why I'm still alive. He brought me to safety so I'm thankful and I just don't want any kind of hostility between us."

"Like I said, I'm sure he'll come around." With Rick's last comment Eleanor told him that she was going to try and get some more sleep and said goodnight, leaving the roof of the RV and walking back to her tent. She zipped the entrance up and lay in her cot; pulling the covers up around her and snuggling in before falling back to sleep.

Daryl was still awake in his cot having listened to the conversation between Eleanor and Rick. It'd made him feel uneasy to hear that Eleanor believed that he'd saved her life taking her back to the farm. He understood now why she'd bothered to come back to talk to him a second time as well as being concerned when she saw him outside with the rest of the group. She felt like she owed him for having lied to him initially as well bringing her to the safety of the farm. Daryl frowned; he didn't want to have to put up with her tagging along after him trying to make up for it. Daryl was much more of a loner, especially since Merle was gone and he'd kept away from everyone else and was content on doing what he wanted by himself.

_She's just a kid_, he thought to himself. Even though she'd lied about being a guy she was still young and by herself, she had still wandered around the woods alone and she still stopped to help him even before she knew that he was with a group. Was he making a big deal out of nothing? _No_, he thought, _she lied to make ya feel bad and help her_. It wasn't even about her not being a boy, why would he care? It was about how she played it all. Who could turn away a kid with a sob story?

Daryl's mind struggled, trying to resolve the mental conflict he was having about her. He thought back to what she told him in the bedroom as to why she lied in the first place, she didn't go into detail but it was obvious that some guy had tried to attack her causing her to mask who she was to protect herself. Daryl agreed that it was a clever thing to do; the lack of rules in this new world had changed a lot of people causing them to be almost as dangerous as the walkers trying to rip them to pieces. Daryl sighed heavily, not being able to come to some sort of decision and turned over in his cot to try and get back to sleep.

**So which side of Daryl's mental dilemma would you guys be on? Keeping in mind that Eleanor did in fact know that Daryl was with a group. Do you think she was justified?**

**As always please feel free to review and let me know, always interested to see your opinions. (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**So I just watched 'Killer Within', I'm not going to give any spoilers but my god I was not emotionally prepared for that and I cried like a baby. My mum came into the room half way and I think she thought I was dying or something, which tbh I was essentially. Aha**

**So I actually really like this chapter and it's where we start to get the ball running if only in the tiniest of ways. 'Planting the seeds' as Norman would say.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

In the morning Eleanor woke and joined Carol to help cook breakfast, freshly laid eggs from the chickens on the farm along with some fried spam. Eleanor smiled because it was the type of meal she and her dad would have for breakfast too, something simple and easy because neither of them were really any good at cooking.

The rest of the group soon gathered at the smell of cooked food, each waiting patiently as Eleanor plated it up handing it to them.

"Did you manage to get any more sleep last night?" Rick said giving her a warm smile.

"I did actually, thank you." Eleanor returned the smile, handing Rick his breakfast.

Eleanor turned her back to camp, continuing with plating up the food when Daryl came up behind her just as she took a step back making her accidently hit into him. Daryl winced as she bumped into him knocking his abdomen that was still reasonably painful. Eleanor jumped letting out a gasp, turning around quickly to him face him, placing her hands on his arms, looking down to where his bandages were, "Oh shit, Daryl I'm sorry I -" She looked up to him with a concerned expression, she didn't even hear him approach and he'd startled her.

"S'fine," he interrupted in an annoyed tone, "Watch where yer going next time." Daryl shook his arms slightly to escape her grasp on them before turning around and staggered away, clutching onto his now throbbing side.

"Daryl?" Eleanor called sheepishly, holding out a plate of food to him and Daryl stopped, looking over his shoulder at her and she quickly strode up to him handing him the plate before returning to continue plating up food.

After breakfast Rick, Shane and T-Dog left the farm to check the highway for Sophia and Eleanor stayed to help Carol wash up the plates that were from breakfast. When they finished she asked if there was anything else that needed to be done and Carol shook her head, telling her that they were good for now.

_Another day of nothing then_, Eleanor thought to herself. It was so different from what she was used too, the last couple of months being spent constantly moving and now she had free time to relax but she couldn't. She scanned the camp trying to see how she would occupy herself. Lori was with Carl continuing to go through the textbooks, while Andrea and Dale were on the RV chatting. She thought about joining them but they seemed close and she didn't want to intrude on their conversation.

She peered over at Daryl's tent contemplating whether she should go over there to talk. He must be as bored as she was but she was still worried about him snapping back at her. Eleanor sighed and took a seat in one of the chairs that was set around the fire pit. She kept glancing back over to Daryl's tent, shaking her leg nervously and fiddling with the zip on her jacket. Eleanor let about another big sigh and pushed herself out of the chair, walking up to Daryl's tent, forcing herself to go and chat with him and she hesitated before speaking through the tent to him.

"Uh Daryl? You decent?" She heard him grunt the word 'yes' from inside and she unzipped the entrance, kneeling on the ground, poking her head through but making sure not to go inside. Daryl was lying on his cot with his arms behind his head as he turned to look at her.

"Whatdaya want?" He snarled at her.

Eleanor stuck to it and continued to speak, trying to not let him intimidate her. "Just wanted to know if you were feeling alright, do you need any painkillers from Hershel?" She swallowed hard, bracing herself for his response.

"Nah" Daryl simply replied, for the first time not saying something to her in an aggressive manner which relaxed her slightly.

"Oh... Well, ok then." Eleanor nodded to him, trying to search her mind for something, just anything to say to him to start up a conversation.

Daryl sighed, "What?"

Eleanor looked at him for a moment before she sighed also, "Ugh, I'm so bored. There's nothing to do until Rick gets back. I figured you'd be bored too?" Eleanor surrendered, rather than coming up with some stupid small talk about the weather she'd just tell it as it is.

Daryl still had an agitated expression on his face but he understood, he'd been bored the last couple of days since he was unable to go hunting and he'd been eager to go back out and search for Sophia.

"Yer wanna do something, go get me a book to read." Daryl spat, turning his eyes towards her, readjusting his head on his arms. He'd remembered Dale telling everyone that he had some books if they ever wanted to read something but Daryl had been too lazy to go get one.

"Who has books?" Eleanor asked, turning her head slightly like that of a puppy as she frowned slightly in confusion.

"Dale" Daryl muttered, looking back up to the ceiling of the tent.

"Which one do you want?" Eleanor scratched her head.

"I don't know what he's got, whatever, just go get" Daryl snapped back at her.

A silence dropped between them and Daryl noticed that Eleanor hadn't moved and was still knelt down in the entrance of his tent, her eyebrows raised at him with a slight smirk.

"What?" He questioned impatiently.

"Please?" She retorted sarcastically, a mocking smile appearing on her face. She started to feel that his constant grumpiness was just who he was and wasn't something personal and restricted only to her. Daryl's moodiness had actually begun to be quite funny and she wanted to tease him a little to see how he would react.

"No" He sulked, turning to frown at her. Eleanor snorted, standing up before walking over to the RV. It was strange how her feelings towards him had changed in such a short few minutes. Before she was terrified of the man, stepping carefully in the hopes that he wouldn't snap at her and now she'd found the guts to bite back at him. Possibly make some smart-ass comments which she was so used to doing before the world went to shit. She figured he was harmless, unless you were a walker, then you'd end up with an arrow through your head.

As Eleanor approached the RV she called out to Dale who was still on the roof of the RV with Andrea, "Daryl said you have books?" Eleanor asked, holding her hand on her forehead to block the sun from her eyes as she looked up to Dale.

"Oh yes, plenty. Let me climb down and I'll show you." Dale handed his rifle over to Andrea and carefully climbed down the ladder, "Right, this way" Dale smiled at Eleanor, patting her shoulder with his hand and guiding her into the RV.

Dale opened a small cupboard in the RV to reveal a small collection of books arranged across one of the shelves. Eleanor stepped closer scanning across the spines of the books to see what her options were.

"Now what kind of book do you get Daryl?" Eleanor pondered; her gaze went up to Dale as he took off his hat sliding his hand across his head as he thought.

"Well I don't think I have one that features any crossbows or squirrels." Eleanor chuckled at his comment and looked back at the books, her eyes settling on George Orwell's, 1984. She had to read it for her English class in school and ended up loving the book. She grabbed it, showing Dale her choice. "Great book" He smiled at her, which Eleanor repaid and she flipped through the pages.

"So why has Daryl got you getting books for him?" Dale asked suspiciously and took a seat at the small fixed table inside the RV, placing his hat back on his head.

"I was moaning that I was bored and he told me to go get him a book" Eleanor chuckled, "I would have told him to get lost but I really am that bored."

Dale smiled at her, nodding, "As long as you're getting along. I heard that he'd been a little rough with you."

"I wouldn't say 'getting along' but I guess it's some kind of start. I think he understands." Eleanor said looking out the door of the RV over to Daryl's tent.

"No one here blames you for what you did, we all understand. Daryl was just the one at the front of it and he isn't the most cheerful person. He doesn't trust many people and I think trust is a big thing for him. The most important thing for all of us" Dale said reassuringly, smiling softly.

Eleanor nodded; she didn't really feel like saying any more about the situation. She felt that everything that needed to be said was said and was hoping that it would just pass now and everyone could move on, particularly Daryl.

They both exited the RV and Dale made his way back up the ladder. Eleanor looked up to the RV giving Andrea and wave and showing her the book she'd chosen.

"Good choice" She said with a smile and handed Dale back his rifle.

Eleanor strolled back over to Daryl's tent and peered inside. He was still lying on the bed, his arms still behind his head and he turned to look at her.

"What took yer so long?" He muttered, the frown on his face becoming all too familiar to her now.

"Was talking to Dale" She replied as she stepped inside Daryl's tent for the first time. She moved towards him and threw the book at him casually, forgetting about his injury as the book landed on his stomach making him wince.

"Oh shit, for fuck sake, I'm sorry Daryl. I keep forgetting" Eleanor cried frantically, her hands rising to cover her mouth as she cringed at the pain she just inflicted on him. Daryl just glared back up at her in annoyance but also in slight surprise at her cursing and he grunted, picking up the book and reading the title. Eleanor took the chance to glance around Daryl's tent, it was pretty bare. Just a bag and his crossbow placed neatly in the corner of the tent.

Daryl flicked through the pages of the book and frowned, "What? No pictures?" He looked back at Eleanor, holding the book limply in his hand.

"That's what your brains for. You use your _imagination_" Eleanor mocked, holding her hands up and wiggling her fingers to emphasis the word 'imagination'. She took a step forward and sat down crossed legs beside him taking the book from his hands. Daryl tensed as her hand lightly brushed his and propped himself up against his pillows, moving away from her slightly.

Eleanor turned the book over and began to read the blurb out loud to him in a dramatic voice; she'd certainly gained her confidence back. While Eleanor was reading the blurb Daryl watched her and the theatrical performance she was putting on, all the stupid expressions and waving her hands around as she spoke, so different from the passive girl he'd seen only the day before. It was the first time he had got a chance to really see what she looked like as they'd never stayed long in each other's company but now he could study her face as she rambled on about the book. He noticed that her features were soft and delicate reflecting her youth, her skin slightly tanned from all the time spent in the sun and lightly covered in freckles. Her eyes a perfect almond shape and of an olive green colour her nose petite and littered more heavily freckles however, her lips were full with a natural rose tint, giving her a small pout. Her hair was short and an unusual auburn colour, it had grown since she'd cut it and now had a slight wave to it. Her body was petite and skinny due to a lack of food as Daryl could see her defined collar bone partially hidden under the straps of her vest. Daryl's eyes drifted further down, quickly glancing at her breasts which were small but matched her frame perfectly and his eyes continued down to her navy blue cropped sweats that hugged her lower body seamlessly, her legs crossed as she sat on the cot beside him, her calves were surprisingly toned as a result from the amount of walking she'd done. He didn't want to admit it but she was a beauty but the type of understated beauty that was likely to go unnoticed.

Eleanor had finished reading the blurb and passed the book back to Daryl with a smirk on her face. His eyes shot away from her, his face reddening as he hoped she didn't notice him staring at her.

"So it's another love story?" Daryl cleared his throat, trying to act natural and looked at the book making a face at it.

"No," Eleanor protested, "It's notanother love story; it's about Nationalism and control, it's about censorship and surveillance of everything… but I guess sexual repression is one aspect of that." Eleanor spoke passionately about the book as her English classes and essays she wrote about it had come back to her but couldn't help but blush when she said 'sexual repression'. She scolded herself mentally, telling herself to 'grow up'. "… But that's not love, just well… sex." She mumbled quietly as her face reddened even more.

Daryl looked at the book, seeing her blush but avoiding her gaze and shrugged as they both became silent. Daryl's eyes darted to Eleanor as he frowned again. "What yer name anyway?"

Eleanor looked up to Daryl's face, she didn't realise that she still hadn't properly introduced herself to him and was about to answer when Andrea suddenly leant into the entrance of the tent and both Eleanor and Daryl quickly turned to face her, both of them blushing slightly like they'd been caught doing something they shouldn't. Andrea paused before speaking as she had realised that she'd startled them. "Eleanor, the guys are back. Rick told me that you wanted to come practice shooting with us?"

"Oh yeah, I'll be right there." Eleanor replied feeling a little flustered and Andrea nodded, walking on ahead. Eleanor stood to her feet, still looking at the entrance as she ran her fingers through her hair before she turned back to face Daryl, feeling slightly awkward but smiled softly at him, "Eleanor"

He nodded, his eyes still fixed on the book as Eleanor left his tent.

**And so it begins muahahaha MUAHAHAHA! sorry **

**ooo and don't forget to review! I like hearing your opinions (:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Shorter chapter hence the early upload. Thanks for all the favs and follows!**

**Chapter 13**

Eleanor held the small handgun pointing it towards the glass bottles and tin cans lined up across a wooden fence about 20 feet away from her. She squeezed the trigger, flinching at the sound of the gunshot and missing the target completely.

"Oh this is stupid." She whined, lowering the gun. She'd missed every shot by now.

"It takes practice" Rick reassured, quietly chuckling at her complaining. Eleanor raised the gun again, aiming it at the bottles and squeezed the trigger. She flinched once again at the loud bang, lowering the gun before she squinted towards the target to see that she had missed the bottles again.

"You know I'm probably better off just throwing the bloody gun at them." Eleanor moaned, looking over to Rick with a frown on her face. She couldn't help but start to get slightly annoyed, everyone else was hitting the targets most of the time but she couldn't even stop herself from flinching each time she shot.

"Let me help you," Shane said walking over to Eleanor with a smirk on his face, rubbing his hand over his head before situating himself behind her. "Alright" He said clearing his throat before stepping in closer behind her, his body just about meeting hers. Shane placed his arms around her and held onto her hands as she grasped the gun, guiding them up towards the bottles as he brought his face down next to her ear to check the aim. Eleanor tensed slightly at his close proximity, feeling his breath against her ear.

"Now I want you to make sure that bottle is clear in your sight. Is it there?" Shane whispered into her ear. Eleanor bit her bottom lip and nodded. Shane slid his hands slowly up her arms settling them just above her elbow to steady them. "Now I want you to take a deep breath in and as you let it out slowly squeeze the trigger and keep your eyes on that bottle." Eleanor took a deep breath in, her eyes fixed on the target as she exhaled, squeezing the trigger. She heard the gunshot this time not flinching at the sound and looked to see the glass bottle had shattered into pieces.

A huge smile stretched across Eleanor's face as she bounced in excitement letting out a little titter, turning to face Shane who had taken a step away from her. "I did it!" She squealed. Everyone turned to face her letting out laughs at her enthusiasm and Rick nodded his head at her, clapping his hands at her accomplishment.

"Keep going, only way you're gonna get better is if you practice." Shane gave her shoulder a light squeeze and walked back over to Rick. Eleanor readjusted her position, raising the gun and fixing her eyes on another glass bottle. Remembering what Shane told her, inhaling and exhaling slowly while gradually squeezing the trigger, hitting the target once again.

"I reckon she'll be real good once she gets the hang of it." Shane spoke in a hushed tone, his eyes scanning over Eleanor's body, running his hand across his jaw.

"It'll do her good; make her feel safe more than anything." Rick replied before leaving Shanes side to assist one of the others. Shane's eyes still examining Eleanor before stopping, settling on her face as she turned around giving him smile.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dinner was ready when they had returned from shooting practice, the small group who had gone straying away from the vehicles towards the campsite and Eleanor followed behind; peering up a she felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

"You did good out there, feel like I'm gonna have some pretty clear competition from you in the future." Shane looked down at Eleanor, a smirk across his face.

Eleanor grinned, letting out a chuckle. "The student shall become the master." She said playful giving him a nudge.

Shane shook his head, the smirk still on his face, "Well maybe when you get more comfortable I can take you out to practice on moving targets?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sounds good" She replied now having approached the campsite they split off, Shane ducking into his tent while Eleanor got a plate of food from Dale.

Eleanor looked around the campsite, contemplating where she should sit. Daryl was sat outside, his chair once again placed apart from the group, his head down to his plate, devouring the food. Eleanor walked towards him, grabbing a chair on the way and placing it beside him, bridging the gap between him and the group. She sat down, giving out an exaggerated sigh to get his attention before peeking up at him however; Daryl ignored her, still concentrating on his plate while he ate.

"Did you start the book?" Eleanor questioned, taking the first bite of food from her plate.

"Yeah" He muttered back to her, finishing the last of his food and lifting himself out of the chair placing the plate in his place and staggered back to his tent, zipping the entrance up hastily. Daryl didn't feel like listening to her, he'd seen her walk back to the campsite all friendly with Shane. He didn't trust him one bit, whatever was going on with him and Lori, what happened with Otis. No, he didn't trust him at all and was irritated by Eleanor's lack of judgement in being unable to see it. She'd always talked about the importance of trust and now she was palling up with the most untrustworthy person here, he'd thought she'd be smarter than that. He'd seen a different side to her today; she wasn't timid and tense with him like she'd been before. She had talked back to him and although he found her wise-ass comments aggravating it was better than the stuttering and nervy version she'd initially been.

Eleanor sniggered as Daryl left. _He's like a child_, she thought and she started thinking back to her conversation with him earlier today, well if you could call it a conversation as she did most of the talking, considering if she had annoyed him while she rambled on about the book. _He didn't tell you to get lost_, she thought to herself. If there was one thing Daryl was it was blunt, if he didn't want you there he'd let you know. Eleanor smiled pondering the idea that he may have actually enjoyed her company.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews as usual! (:**

**Chapter 14**

Over the week Daryl kept to himself as usual, not trailing to far from his tent. Eleanor contemplated visiting him but decided not to, she didn't want to bother him but she'd always feel his eyes on her whenever she was near. Either way she'd been busy as well; she'd started to settle into the group so people let her help out a bit more. She'd gone practice shooting a few more times also, which took up most of the day due to having to drive so far out. Eleanor had become really comfortable using the gun, her aim getting better every time they went. Any other time she'd spend on top of the RV with Andrea taking watch, they'd gotten to know each other quite well over the week. Neither of them wanted to do the more domestic tasks that the other women did but Eleanor would still ask as she would always feel a bit guilty if she didn't.

Eleanor still found it hard to sleep, waking up almost every night from nightmares at some point. Her panicked gasping woke Daryl up every time and he couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

However, that night he'd waken up to the sounds of quiet sobbing coming from her tent. Daryl leant on his elbows looking towards where she was crying. He bit his lip, his stomach twisting with angst as he sat up straight in his cot with his legs off the side, still staring towards the source of the noise. _Must have been bad_, he thought, he'd never heard her cry before.

Daryl's gaze went to the ground, hanging his head; he didn't know what to do. He felt a need to go and check on her but was fighting the walls he'd securely put in place inside his mind against these kinds of things. He noticed how she'd left him alone for the week, knowing that that's what he wanted but he knew what she would want right now is for someone to reassure her but he wasn't that type of guy and Daryl was worried that this might start something up, create some sort of invitation for her to bother him constantly. They'd had a rocky start but he couldn't help but feel somewhat protective of her, he had brought her back and she was all alone, just like he was.

Daryl stood to his feet, putting his shirt on and leaving his tent, she was still crying and he decided he had to go check on her; he would just poke his head in to make sure she was ok.

As Daryl stood outside her tent, he knelt down onto one knee, holding onto his side. It wasn't hurting as bad anymore but was still a bit tender. Daryl hesitated, not sure how to make his presence known, the crying had stopped but he could still hear the faint sounds of sniffling.

"Ya ok in there?" He whispered and when there was no response he seemed to instinctively begin to carefully unzip the entrance of her tent repeating his words as he looked through it.

Eleanor was sat on the edge of her cot, hunched over as her elbows rested on her knees, her face buried in her hands. She looked up at Daryl momentarily before returning her face to her hands and Daryl stepped inside her tent, zipping it up to not let in any of the cold. His eyes moved to the small gas lamp on the floor beside her cot and turned it on just to create a dim glow inside the tent. He looked back at Eleanor concerned as she still hadn't said anything since he entered her tent.

"I'm sorry I woke you," Eleanor spoke softly as she rubbed her hands over her face, ridding them of any tears. She was already embarrassed that she'd waken him up with her crying.

"S'fine," Daryl replied, his voice hushed and he took a seat next to Eleanor on the cot, making sure to keep a significant space between them and he kept his eyes to the floor as he hunched forward and rested his arms across his knees.

Eleanor's gaze turned to Daryl whose body was in line with hers, looking at his face that was softly lighted by the lamp. Her eyes appearing to have a mind of their own as they began to wander, scanning over his broad shoulders and his strong arms that were tensed due to his position, revealing each and every defined muscle he had and Eleanor couldn't help but admire them in this light.

Daryl felt her eyes all over him and he clenched his jaw as he started to feel self-conscious. "Nightmare?" Daryl sputtered quietly, trying to fill the intense silence that had fallen between them.

Eleanor looked back up to his face, his eyes still fixed to the floor with a blank expression, "Yeah…It was really vivid, thought I was…" She stopped speaking turning her head away from him slightly and she swallowed hard. Shane was the only one she'd mentioned Harriet too but even then she didn't go into any detail. She was unsure if she should tell Daryl, how he may react when she told him what actually happened. She let out a sigh and decided to carry on; maybe getting it out would help clear her conscious?

"Me and my friend, Harriet… We were walking along the highway because we'd run out of petrol for the car we were in. We came across a load of abandoned cars on the side of the road and thought we could maybe take one or siphon them and get back to our car… But the cars weren't abandoned, there were walkers everywhere like a herd of them, we couldn't see them until we got closer but by then we'd drawn some of their attention. So we just ran, ran off the road and into the woods, I remember hearing them behind us… We were running for so long and Harriet she couldn't – she got tired, she couldn't keep going. I was trying to drag her, telling her she had to but she just stood there telling me she'd given up…"

Daryl's eyes were still fixed to the ground, nodding slowly as she continued.

"… I started shouting at her I was so angry, I could see a couple of walkers had caught up to us. I had a knife I'd taken from the hotel we were staying at. I just tried to keep them back but one grabbed me, tried to bite me. I managed to stab it in the head… I could see more walkers coming but I'd lost track of the other one that was with us…"

Eleanor looked away, trying not to let Daryl see the tears that had begun to fall down her face. "Then I heard her scream," her voice trembling as she said it. "I turned around, the walker was on her neck, she was lying on the ground, and there was so much blood everywhere. She was screaming, looking straight at me. I've never seen so much fear in her eyes, the pain she must have been in…"

Eleanor looked to the floor, her sadness replaced with anger and she clutched onto the side of the cot. "… And I just ran. I did nothing, I just ran, leaving her. She needed me and I left her to die with that thing tearing at her." Eleanor put her face in her hands, shaking her head in frustration and disgust.

"There was nothing yer could have done." Daryl spoke in a soft voice his eyes going up to Eleanor's face. "She would of turned."

"I know." Eleanor whispered, her eyes filling with tears as she looked up to Daryl. "But the guilt won't go away. For just leaving her, not being there to hold her, stop her being scared."

Daryl nodded, he understood. He lifted his arm cautiously, placing his hand softly on her back in an attempt to comfort her. A burst of butterflies erupting in her stomach at his touch, fluttering senselessly but Eleanor simply let out a sigh, wiping the tears away from her face trying to gain control over the feeling.

They sat there for a few minutes in silence, his hand still delicately placed on her back. Her breathing had been erratic but now had calmed down and she let out small sighs now and then.

"Yer should try and get some sleep." Daryl whispered and he rubbed her back gently. Eleanor nodded as Daryl stood up and she climbed back into the cot, pulling the sheets tightly around her. Daryl knelt down to turn off the lamp and quietly left the tent, zipping up the entrance but not before taking one last look at her as she gave sad smile back at him. He returned to his tent and lay in his cot letting out a sigh, trying to process everything that had happened as he fell to sleep.

**Please feel free to review and let me know what you're thinking (:**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the late upload but half term is finished and I'm back at uni therefore on Wednesdays, Thursdays and Fridays I'll be uploading late because I don't get home until about 5:30pm. **

**madison. there will definitely be more of Shane aha**

**Thank you for the reviews, favs and follows :D Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

Eleanor tried to avoid Daryl during breakfast in the morning thinking that she may have made him feel uncomfortable the night before. The story of what happened to her friend was a lot to put onto someone, especially someone like Daryl who felt awkward in most social situations let alone being presented with a sobbing woman.

"Hey!" Shane called to her as she picked up her plate, motioning with his hand for her to come and sit next to him. Eleanor smiled, walking over and taking a seat in the chair beside him.

"So tomorrow I was thinking about taking you out, have a go at shooting a moving target?" Shane proposed.

"You reckon I'm ready? It's only been a week." She questioned, looking up to him, raising an eyebrow.

"More than ready," Shane smirked, giving her a wink. Eleanor smiled back and blushed, she wasn't used to male attention and Shane had sure given her a lot of it since she joined the group and it'd make her feel slightly uneasy.

Nevertheless, they continued to chat about general things until Eleanor felt the familiar feeling being watched and her attention was diverted to Daryl who was busy walking around collecting things and going in and out of his tent.

"What's he up to?" Eleanor asked, nodding her head in Daryl's direction.

"He's going back in the woods to try and find Sophia, probably do some hunting while he's at it." Shane replied, getting out of his chair and taking Eleanor's empty plate from her.

_Now's a good time_, Eleanor thought. She'd spent the last week trying to find the right time to tell Daryl about Merle and she figured if he was going to be gone for the day now would be the time. If he was going to get angry at least he could vent his anger out on some squirrels rather than her.

Eleanor stood and slowly walked over to Daryl who was sat outside his tent preparing his crossbow. Daryl noticed a shadow appear over him when she approached and looked up momentarily before his gaze went back down to his crossbow.

"Can I speak to you?" Eleanor asked anxiously, her eyes down to her feet. Daryl nodded and she directed him to her tent and sat down on her cot while he stood in the entrance. Daryl had now become apprehensive, sure that she was going to mention something about last night to him.

He watched as she pulled her bag onto her lap, unzipping the front pocket and pulled out a knife. Confusion spread across his face as she held the knife out towards him. Daryl took a step forward, taking the knife from her, turning it around in his hands before recognising the familiar engraving of 'MD' on the handle.

"Where the fuck yer get this?" He spat, a burst of anger erupting inside of him as he shook the knife at her.

"He gave it to me," Eleanor spoke calmly, trying not to show the anxiety she now felt.

"When?" He demanded with the same furious expression on his face.

"A few days before I met you… He pulled me out of my truck when I was sleeping, needed something to help clean his stump. I stayed with him for the night and he left in the morning." Eleanor eyes went down to her hands, fiddling with the zip on her jacket.

"And yer only telling me now?" Daryl frowned, shaking his head and running his hands roughly through his hair. The only time he seemed to be able to give Eleanor eye contact was when he was shouting at her.

"He told me what happened on the roof, how they cuffed him there. I didn't know where anyone stood with him -" she looked back up to him, trying to explain but he cut her off.

"Tryna save yer own ass once again. That's my brother!" He yelled at her, leaning forward as he said it and Eleanor flinched, his piercing blue eyes glaring right into hers. Daryl stepped back, taking one last look at her in disgust. Furious didn't even cut it and he stormed out of her tent, collecting his things quickly and making his way towards the woods.

Eleanor stayed in her tent for a while after Daryl left, dwelling on the guilt she felt. This was the second time she'd lied and kept something from him but this one was worse. _That was his brother_, she thought rubbing her hands over her face, who knows how long he'd been worrying about him. Maybe if she'd told him earlier he would have gone out looking for Merle? _No_, she thought, _that was impossible_, she had met Merle days before Daryl and the track would have went cold before he could have gotten to it and on top of that he was injured. However, she knew it was more the point that she'd kept such important information from him for so long, information that she had no right to keep.

Eleanor left her tent and made her way on top of the RV where Andrea was, taking a seat on the RV next to her with her legs hanging off the side.

"What's up with Daryl? Saw him stomping out of your tent looking more pissed off than usual." Andrea questioned, raising her eyebrow towards Eleanor.

"Merle," She sighed, swinging her legs as they dangled off the RV.

"Merle?" Andrea asked puzzled, leaning forward to look at Eleanor's face.

"I was with him briefly; he needed medical stuff. He stole my truck and left me some candy bars and a knife in return." Eleanor's gaze went towards the woods. "Daryl is fuming."

A look of disbelief rang across Andrea's face as she shook her head, "And you only told him today?"

"I know. I didn't know what the repercussions would have been from the group knowing." Eleanor felt like that wasn't a good enough excuse anymore. She kept trying to convince herself that it was but she no longer believed it.

"Yeah, well you still should have told him. Even if Merle's a pig the man's still his brother" Andrea frowned, leaning back in her chair.

"I know." Eleanor said softly, hanging her head in guilt.


	16. Chapter 16

**madison. tbh if I knew that telling them about Merle would lead to something bad happening to me than nah, I wouldn't tell but otherwise I would, I think that if I didn't then every time I looked at Daryl it would always be going through my mind. I'd be terrified either way so props to Eleanor for being so brave aha.**

**Thanks for the favs, follows and reviews and as always enjoy! **

**Chapter 16**

"Eleanor, you awake in there?"

Eleanor stirred, turning over in her cot to face the entrance of the tent. "No" she whined, pulling the sheets up over her head. She hadn't slept well at all last night, she'd been woken by nightmares again but she'd been unable to get back to sleep as her mind was too occupied by what had happened with Daryl.

She heard the entrance of the tent unzip and felt the person sit beside her on the cot, placing a hand on her leg over the covers giving it a gentle squeeze. Eleanor peeked out from beneath the covers to see it was Shane.

"Better get some breakfast before we leave, got a long drive." Shane said, gently patting her leg. Eleanor let out a small groan and pulled the covers back over her head, trying to discretely wiggle her leg free from his hand as it made her feel uncomfortable.

"Come on then," Shane said, standing up and swiftly pulling the covers off her cot entirely. Eleanor curled into a ball, wrapping her arms around her legs as the cold morning air hit her body and she turned to glare at Shane. He let out a laugh in response and threw the covers back at her before leaving the tent to have breakfast.

Eleanor slowly sat up in her cot and grudgingly pulled on her converses, tying them up securely before she stepped out of her tent tugging on her jacket and let out a large yawn, her eyes heavy as she attempted to wipe away the tiredness she felt.

She glanced over at Daryl's tent to see that he hadn't returned yet before taking a seat next to Shane as he handed her a plate. Eleanor ate in silence, still feeling exhausted from her lack of sleep, only letting out a few grunts in response to Shane.

After breakfast her and Shane got in his car and drove a few hours away from the farm before setting out on foot into the woods. Eleanor sat on the ground leaning against a tree while she watched Shane used rope to tie a broken trunk from a tree branch allowing it to hang.

"Alright, now…" He said, walking over to Eleanor passing her a small handgun and he walked back to the trunk holding onto it. Eleanor stood up slowly, taking a few paces forward so she was a good distance from the trunk before raising it towards the trunk.

Eleanor spent the next hour or so shooting at the hanging trunk as Shane pushed it, making it swing. She struggled to begin with however Shane continued to encourage her and in time her aim improved. Eleanor's mind was elsewhere though, consumed with her argument with Daryl and what was going to happen when he returned.

They'd seemed to be getting along; she would even go as far to say that a friendship was developing between them. However, it was inevitable that this was going to come out but it was such a loss. She liked everyone in the group but she felt a connection towards Daryl, some kind of unspoken understanding. He hardly talked to anyone, always keeping to himself but he'd gone as far as coming to check if she was ok when she'd woken up crying from a nightmare, allowing some kind of physical contact in an attempt to comfort her. Eleanor smiled slightly at the memory, the warmth that radiated from his hand as he slowly rubbed her back before he left, it had felt so nice.

After a few hours Eleanor and Shane made their way back to the car and started the long journey back to the farm. Eleanor stared out of the car window, her head leaning against it as she watched the landscape pass. The feeling of anxiety started to kick in of what she'd do if Daryl was back, if she should just leave him alone or attempt to speak to him again. However, her trail of thought was interrupted as she felt a hand positioned itself firmly on her thigh. Eleanor's slowly turned to the hand and confusion ran across her face as she looked up to Shane. His eyes were fixed on the road, a small smile on his face as he stole a glance at her.

Shane saw the look of pure confusion on Eleanor's face that quickly turned into a frown, her mouth opened a little in slight shock and he hastily removed his hand from her thigh, running it over his head, "Ugh… I'm sorry… I thought…" He placed his hand back on the steering wheel not knowing what to say and fixed his gaze back to the road.

Eleanor stared at him wide eyes before she turned to look back out of the window still processing what had just happened and readjusting her body away from Shane slightly. The reasons why Shane had been so friendly to her were now apparent and she scanned her mind frantically trying to recall previous conversations with him, contemplating that she may have somehow led him on into thinking she was interested.

When they finally returned to the farm it was about 5pm. Eleanor quickly exited the car and swiftly made her way up to camp, climbing straight up on top of the RV where Dale and Andrea were sitting, taking a familiar seat on the roof with her legs dangling off the edge.

"Everything ok?" Dale asked concerned, he'd seen the way she'd hurried out of the car towards the RV.

"Uh yeah, just tired you know? It's been a long day." Eleanor replied, rubbing her eyes.

"How was shooting practice?" Andrea questioned, her face showing the same concerned expression as Dales.

"Fine, yeah, good." Eleanor said, nodding her head a bit too enthusiastically. Dale and Andrea looked over at each other with raised eyebrows as it was obvious something had happened.

"Did something happen?" Dale inquired, leaning forward to place a hand on Eleanor's shoulder.

"No" Eleanor said causally. Dale sat back in his chair and gave another look of uncertainty towards Andrea but both said nothing more as it was clear it was something that she didn't want to talk about, still Eleanor knew that it was something that Dale wasn't going to let go and he was going to get to the bottom of it sooner or later.

Eleanor sat with Dale and Andrea on top of the RV chatting until dinner was ready. She kept her head down while she ate not wanting to look up at Shane, she felt so self-conscious and awkward now. She'd talked to everyone the same and wondered if there was something about the way that she talked which came off as flirtatious. After she finished dinner she went straight to her tent, it was only about 8pm but she just wanted to sleep and forget about the day.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Eleanor woke in the middle of the night but it wasn't from nightmares. Her body clock was so used to waking up constantly during the night that it now did it automatically. She lay in her cot, tossing and turning trying to get back to sleep but it wasn't happening. She sat up, hanging her legs over the side of her cot and leant down to turn the lamp on.

It was useless, her mind was filled with so much stuff that it just wouldn't allow her to rest. She put her face in her hands, rubbing her eyes when she heard the entrance of her tent unzip. Eleanor gaze shot straight up with panic, fearing that it may be Shane. However, that feeling left when she saw that it was Daryl and was instead replaced by apprehension.

"Can hear yer tossing and turning from my tent," He gruffed in an irritated tone as he stepped inside the tent, zipping the entrance back up. "Nightmare?" He questioned.

"What are you doing?" Eleanor asked confused by why he was now stood in her tent, acting like their conversation this morning never happened.

"Damn, just came to check on ya, won't bother next time." He replied defensively, as he turned around to leave.

"What about what happened this morning? I – what are you doing here?" She said shaking her head in confusion still.

"He gave it to yer," Daryl said quietly, putting his hand in his pocket, pulling out Merles knife and holding it towards Eleanor.

"But it's your brothers?" Eleanor frowned, looking at the knife and back at Daryl, "This morning you were yelling at me and now you're_ giving_ me his knife?"

"Yelling cos I was pissed" Daryl avoided eye contact when he said it, taking a step forward and putting the knife in Eleanor's hand.

"Are you're not anymore?" Eleanor asked softly, looking at the knife and turning it around in her hands slowly, her thumb trailing over the engraving.

"Still am… but figured it don't make a difference if yer was with Merle or not." Daryl sat down next to Eleanor on the cot, keeping his eyes to the ground. "Yer should have told me sooner though." His voice hushed.

"I know," Eleanor sighed, putting the knife next to her and covering her face with her hands, the day's events finally getting to her, "I keep doing stupid shit; I don't know what the fucks wrong with me." Eleanor let out another sigh and turned to face Daryl, "But Daryl…" she leant forward and put her hand firmly on his knee, she felt him flinch when she touched him but continued anyway, "I really am sorry. I know it probably doesn't mean shit cos I've been saying it so much to you, but I am. I am _so_ sorry. I had no right to keep this from you." Eleanor let go of his knee and turned her eyes back to the ground feeling completely frustrated with herself.

"S'fine" He grunted quietly, still feeling uncomfortable from when she held onto his knee as they sat in silence for a few minutes the atmosphere becoming less intense.

"Well if it's any constellation, he stole my truck and left me in the woods." Eleanor looked towards Daryl giving him a small smirk, having relaxed slightly after he said it was fine.

"Sounds like Merle," He said, nodding his head.

"And is he always that happy? It was really bizarre having this one handed man pull me out of a truck with nothing but big cheesy fucking grin on his face." Eleanor joked and she briefly saw the corners of Daryl's mouth rise slightly, creating a small smile. It was the first time she'd seen him smile and she couldn't help but smile even bigger herself at the sight of it.

"Yer should try get some sleep," Daryl uttered, standing up and running his hand over his face, trying to keep the smile away. Eleanor nodded and watched Daryl as he exited the tent, zipping up the entrance.

Eleanor placed Merles knife on the ground beside her cot and turned off the lamp. She snuggled in under the covers with the smile still on her face. He'd forgiven her and she'd made him smile. Her stomach filled with familiar butterflies when she thought about his smile and she bit her bottom lip slightly, for the first time acknowledging this new feeling.


	17. Chapter 17

**madison. thank you so much, that means a lot. Sometimes I feel like I'm a bit off character so that's very reassuring to hear :D**

**SIGK1 aha yeah I'm the same way. I get so impatient when I have to wait so I make sure I upload everyday so I don't do the same to others.**

**Thank you as always, just to let you guys know I'm really nervy about uploading this particular chapter. You'll learn something new but I wasn't sure if I should add it into the story but just so you know it's of some importance to the story so it isn't just like some random thing thrown in for the hell of it. **

**Enjoy anyhow (: don't forget to leave a review and let me know what ya thinking  
**

**Chapter 17**

In the morning Eleanor took a familiar seat next to Daryl, he was ignoring her but she found that all the more hilarious. How he'd come into her tent at night where they'd share a few words and then the next day he'd avoid her. _He's shy_, she thought_, or maybe he doesn't want the others to know that he's capable of making friends, doesn't want to ruin his 'bad boy' loner image?_ Eleanor sat quietly, eating her breakfast and she'd glance up to Daryl occasionally smirking.

Daryl was aware of her frequent glances with that stupid smile on her face and he tried to ignore her but took the opportunity when no one was looking to look back at her and glare. Eleanor let out a snort of laughter as he did it almost choking on her breakfast now catching the attention of the rest of the group as she coughed. Daryl let out a grunt at his failed attempt to intimidate her and left the group, ducking into his tent trying to hide the small smile he had at her reaction.

After breakfast, Eleanor spent the rest of the day doing small tasks to ease her boredom. Rick, Shane, Glenn and Andrea had left the farm go back to the highway to look for Sophia, while Daryl and T-dog took to the woods to look.

It was about 4pm, the heat from the sun had died down a bit and Eleanor walked towards the farm house; there was nothing left to do at their camp so she figured she'd see if there was anything she could do to help around the farm. Hershel had told the group that he didn't want their help maintaining the farm but Eleanor knew Maggie would appreciate some assistance. As Eleanor reached the front porch she could see Maggie walking towards the screen door.

"Hey, do you need any help?" Eleanor gave a friendly smile as Maggie pushed past the screen doors and walked down the steps with a basket in her hands. Maggie looked back towards the door, her mind going back to what her dad had said about not needing help but she'd spent the day running around trying to manage everything and she thought It'd be nice to have someone to chat to while she worked. Maggie nodded, returning a smile and they made their way to where the chickens were kept.

They chatted while they picked up newly laid eggs from the chicken coop and placed them carefully into the basket Maggie had brought with her. Eleanor had noticed how Maggie's eyes would always wonder back to their camp, searching it for someone. She knew that she was looking for Glenn; it'd been so obvious that there was something between them. Once a week the Greene's would have the camp over the farm house for dinner and Eleanor couldn't help but notice the way they look at each other, sometimes even passing notes like school children.

"So how long have you two been together?" Eleanor asked with a smirk on her face as she continued collecting eggs.

Maggie stopped, looking at Eleanor in shock as her face turned red. "What?" She replied, trying to sound confused but it was all too obvious that she knew what Eleanor was talking about.

Eleanor simply looked up at Maggie raising her eyebrows, the smirk still on her face, "It's fine, I'm not going to tell anyone. Not that I'd need to anyway because it's so bloody obvious."

Maggie turned away and let out a small laugh her face still tinted red, "Is it really that obvious?"

"Yup, but its sweet…warms my heart to see." Eleanor said placing a hand on her heart jokingly and then giving Maggie a playful nudge as they both continued working, Maggie now moving onto scattering food around the chicken pen.

"What about you then?" Maggie tested; a cheeky grin had now spread across her face.

Eleanor snickered, shaking her head and running her fingers through her hair. "No, well unfortunately I'm not getting any action but that's not exactly something new."

Maggie laughed and looked back towards the camp, putting her hand on Eleanor's shoulder to turn her in the same direction. Everyone had returned to camp and were all busy doing their own things, "Well your options are limited, everyone here is probably about twice your age but Glenn did tell me that you and Shane were getting pretty friendly though."

Eleanor scoffed, the incident in the car replaying in her mind, "Actually after me and Shane went shooting in the car he put his hand on my thigh, suggesting that we… well, you know." Eleanor spoke in a hushed voice even though no one else was around, unable to resist her urge to gossip, "I completely freaked out… he's been avoiding me now though, which is good. He makes me feel a bit nervous to be honest."

"I can understand," Maggie nodded, "but the worlds changed for the worst, sometimes it's nice to have that one little thing that makes it seem just that bit better."

"It's more than that with you and Glenn though, isn't it?" Eleanor asked.

"I think so." Maggie smiled and Eleanor gave her shoulder a squeeze. _It was so nice that they'd found each other_, she thought.

After Maggie and Eleanor had finished they both made their way back to the farm house, setting the basket full of eggs on the kitchen counter and getting a glass of water each.

"You know," Eleanor said leaning against the table and taking a drink, "If I could I'd probably be banging everyone around here each way but Sunday" Eleanor spoke jokingly making Maggie laugh from her bluntness, "but I'm not exactly an _expert_ on the matter."

"What do you mean?" Maggie asked, frowning slightly in confusion and taking a sip from her glass. Eleanor gave Maggie a look which told her everything she needed to know.

"How?" Maggie said slowly, a look of complete surprise on her face and she placed the glass down beside her.

"Just never happened," Eleanor said, letting out a laugh at Maggie's reaction. "Never put myself out there really."

Eleanor finished her drink and placed the glass in the sink before turning back to Maggie. "And you know as more time goes on the more you think about it and then the more importance you place on it... Which makes it even harder to let someone in because you don't want to get hurt" Eleanor looked back up to Maggie, seeing the expression on her face and realising how much she'd said. She let out a nervous laugh, trying to cover her feeling of embarrassment. She was always up to having a laugh and joke about her complete lack of sexual experience but she never went into how she truly felt about it. She didn't think it was a bad thing but it always played on her mind as she saw all her friends getting into relationships and she never did.

"Well I guess high-five for dying a virgin," Eleanor mocked holding her hand up trying to make light of the situation like she always did and Maggie laughed just as they heard someone enter the kitchen.

Eleanor's eyes widened and she felt a rush of blood to her face lighting it up as she saw Daryl step into the kitchen his face just as red as hers with a stunned expression.

"…Gonna put the squirrels in the freezer" He said awkwardly his eyes now looking off to the side trying to keep his gaze away from Eleanor and pretending he didn't hear what she just said.

"K" Eleanor replied her voice hitching in her throat as she said it, then looking down at the dead gutted squirrels Daryl held in his hands trying to hide the look of pure horror on her face as she slowly lowered her hand from her failed high-five to Maggie and watched as Daryl awkwardly walked to the fridge, quickly cramming the squirrels into it before making a hasty exit.

Eleanor stood in the kitchen her hands on her reddened cheeks while Maggie was quietly laughing at what had happened but Eleanor still felt nothing but pure embarrassment. She wasn't quite sure why, it wasn't something that she'd ever been shy to tell people before but with Daryl it was suddenly almost too intimate of a detail to reveal. Eleanor had no problem talking about her feelings however when Daryl talked to her he never spoke about his, let alone personal things about him or his life prior to when the dead started walking.

Eleanor looked back at Maggie who was still trying to control the smile on her face and Eleanor smiled at her, letting out a chuckle herself. They laughed together thinking about what must have run through Daryl's mind when he walked in hearing that, the look of shock on his face. It had happened and there was nothing she could so but laugh at it.


	18. Chapter 18

**madison. *squeals* gahhh I'm glad you're liking it so much it makes me happyyy :D and Eleanor is 18 so she's only baby really, bless her little cotton socks.**

**Witty Nickname awh thank you, yeah for Eleanor it defiantly isn't a big deal but with Daryl, well you'll see this chapter but it plays in his mind quite a bit especially on top with how insecure he is anyways. He gets really kinda irrational about it aha**

**Glad that last chapter went down well, thank you all for the reviews! :D**

**Chapter 18**

The next couple of days passed quietly. Eleanor hadn't spoken to Daryl since the incident in the kitchen; she no longer felt that it was a big deal but the look on his face when she was around showed how uncomfortable he felt.

Truth was that Daryl was unsure why it bothered him so much but it did change his view on her slightly, before he'd seen her as this quirky, wise-ass, self-assured girl that had been nothing but a pain in the ass. However, now he saw an innocence to her that he never really acknowledged until now. Remembering the hurt in her eyes when he told her she wasn't his problem, when she'd told Rick how she felt like Daryl had saved her life, when he'd gone to comfort her when she woke crying from nightmares. These were all glimpses of her true self which she tried to cover and act strong.

All of a sudden Eleanor made more sense to Daryl; it wasn't about virginity it was about her being a young woman that _needed_ protecting, that _needed_ reassurance and comforting. Daryl had always felt an unusual desire to watch over her but now he felt a need to protect one of the only few pure and innocent things left in this world. Daryl sighed, looking around the campsite as he sat in his chair trying to find her seeing Eleanor with Glenn and Rick outside the stable.

She had volunteered to go into town with Glenn so she could pick up any feminine products for the women as Glenn was hopeless at knowing what was what. Daryl watched as Glenn climbed onto the horse and quickly stood to his feet with a frown when he saw Eleanor climb up onto the horse behind Glenn.

Daryl quickly made his way over to them, the angry expression still on his face as he pointed a finger up to Eleanor on the horse. "What ya doing!?" He spat.

Eleanor looked at Daryl in confusion, "I'm doing the town run with Glenn?" She said, giving Glenn a small pat on the shoulder.

"Yer letting her go?" Daryl hissed, turning to Rick while his finger still pointed at Eleanor.

"She's getting things for the women" Rick replied calmly trying to settle Daryl down.

"She don't know what she's doing" Daryl complained, throwing his arms in the air.

"Whoa! Hold on there redneck, I spent the last two months wandering around the woods by myself and I'm still alive. I know how to avoid walkers so I'm pretty sure I can handle going into town to get a few things... Plus I have Glenn here to protect me, don't I?" Eleanor smirked giving Glenn's shoulder a light squeeze and he turned to Daryl attempting to give him a reassuring nod.

"Ya gonna get yerself killed!" Daryl huffed, shaking his head at her in frustration before he began stomping away back towards the camp.

"Hey Daryl!" Eleanor called back to him with a smirk as he glared over his shoulder at her. "I'll be sure to pick you up some jumbo tampons for that hell of a period you're having." Daryl frowned, flipping her off as he continued back to camp and Eleanor let out a chuckle, looking down to Rick who made no effort to hide his smile and she patted him on the top of his head playfully before her and Glenn rode off on horseback towards town.

Eleanor and Glenn's trip into town was uneventful; they didn't have to deal with any walkers and managed to silently avoid any that they did see. Overall, they made it back into camp in less than 2 hours having gotten everything they needed without any trouble.

Once they got back Eleanor got washed up and made her way over to the farm house, it was Sunday if the calendar they'd been following was correct and the camp would join the Greene family for dinner. Eleanor walked into the kitchen to see all the women preparing dinner, they turned around at her presence welcoming her back with smiles and Eleanor took place next to Lori helping her cut up the vegetables.

"Have any trouble?" Lori asked while she continued cutting the vegetables and placed them into a large pot.

"None at all" Eleanor replied giving her a smile and started mimicking Lori, placing the cut vegetables into the pot. The women continued preparing dinner, the kitchen full with chatting and laughter. _This is nice_, Eleanor thought. She'd never had this kind of homely feeling even before the outbreak. Eleanor lived with her father in a small flat in the centre of London. She'd never gotten on well with her mother and after her parents got divorced going to live with him seemed the obvious choice. However, she found that as time went on her dad seemed to abandon his role as her father and instead tried harder to be her friend. She liked it at first; he'd take her to concerts, music festivals, theme parks and even buy alcohol for her and her friends when they were underage however, she felt like he was never there when she needed him to be her dad. She'd see him struggle between having a relationship with her and him venturing out to live his life with the new found freedom he gained from the divorce.

After dinner was prepared and cooked the women began plating the food up and footsteps from the rest of the group could be heard entering the farmhouse, making their way to the dining room. Patricia, Maggie and Carol started to take plates full of food into the dining room, placing them in the centre of the table, the eyes of the others lighting up at the sight and smell of the food. Eleanor and Beth took empty plates and handed them out to everyone now sat on the table, smiling at their wide eyes.

Once everyone had settled down at the table Eleanor took a seat on the only remaining chair near the end of the table between T-Dog and Daryl. She glanced towards Daryl as she sat down, giving him a small smile which he returned with a single nod. A prayer was said before everyone began eating; only a few small conversations occurring before people would quiet down again. It wasn't necessarily tension that kept everyone silent; it was more the fact that there was simply nothing to say. It was one of the few times where everyone could sit down and eat at a dinner table just like they would have done before.

Eleanor strolled back to her tent after dinner. She found herself going to bed earlier and earlier each day mainly due to boredom. She lay on her side on the cot, leaning on one elbow and resting her head on her hand as she held the photograph of her and Harriet in her other hand. The photograph had actually started to become slightly worn around the edges from where she'd hold onto it. It reminded her of a better time, a care free time where there was nothing to worry about so she found herself looking at it frequently. Eleanor peered up as the entrance of her tent began to unzip but she knew already who it was.

"Ya alright?" Daryl asked, frowning in concern as he stepped inside.

"Yeah," She replied, before directing her gaze back to the photograph and letting out a small sigh.

"What's that?" Daryl pointed sheepishly at the photograph held in her hand, he couldn't stop his curiosity. Eleanor held the photograph out to him and turned onto her back as he took it from her. Daryl looked at it intently, not recognising the two girls in the photo. "Who are they?" he asked.

Eleanor sat up in her cot, leaning forward to snatch the photo out of Daryl's hands and turned it back around to face him, "It's me and Harriet," her tone was that of slight annoyance that he didn't recognise her.

Daryl took a step forward, snatching the photo out of her hands like she did to him and sat down next to her in the cot. He studied the photograph, examining the girl with long auburn hair and freckles that lightly dusted over her face, dolled up with make-up to emphasize her soft features. He soon recognised this girl as Eleanor, he knew that smile.

"I scrub up alright don't I?" Eleanor joked as she scooted up closer to Daryl too look at the photo. He looked down to her, trembling slightly at the feeling of her warm breath against his arm and seeing that familiar smile on her face.

"Yer hair," Daryl spoke softly, his body tensing as Eleanor leant across him, one hand on his forearm to steady herself, her body brushing against his while her other hand gently took the photo from him. She removed her hand from his arm, now using both to hold the photo that she placed on her lap, the side of her body still touching against Daryl's.

"Yeah, I've always had long hair… This is the only time I've had it short," Eleanor spoke, her face down at the photo but she wasn't looking at herself, her eyes were still fixed on Harriet. Eleanor let out a sigh and tucked the photograph back under her pillow. "Was there something you wanted?" She asked, now scooting away from Daryl on the cot so their bodies were no longer touching.

Daryl searched his mind, there was no reason why he came into her tent, he just did it. "Why'd ya go today?" He blurted out, giving her any excuse as to why he'd come to see her. He already knew why she went into town but he just couldn't allow himself to tell her he was there just to see her.

"I already told you." Eleanor said letting out a small groan but there was something else on her mind, a conversation she had with Glenn when they were going into town. He'd told her how he had and how everyone had begun to notice the way Daryl acted when she was around, how tolerable he was with her, how he put up with her crap while anyone else would get an ear full from him if they did the same.

Eleanor swallowed hard, the feeling of anxiety swirling around her stomach and she began fiddling with the zip on her jacket in an attempt to distract herself, "You know, me and Glenn were talking… He told me that you act differently… act differently towards me compared to everyone else..." She tried to say it casually so it wouldn't be too awkward.

"No" Daryl replied bluntly, he eyes looking down to the ground.

"I've kinda noticed it too," Eleanor said softly, glancing up to Daryl to try to read his face for a reaction.

"Just watching out for ya… yer alone" He said casually, shrugging his shoulders.

"Carol's alone too." Eleanor tested, she knew how hard he was looking for Sophia but he still didn't treat Carol any differently from anyone else.

"I'm looking for her little girl." Daryl sputtered as he started to feel frustrated at Eleanor's probing, nerves starting to fill his own body as to where this conversation was going, it making him tense.

"I know you are…But I – I don't see you sneaking into her tent in the middle of the night to make sure she's alright." Eleanor said cynically, but keeping her voice soft.

"I don't sneak." He gruffed, picking out something that was completely irrelevant in an attempt to divert the conversation.

"Is this something to do with what I said to Maggie? In the kitchen?" Eleanor questioned, a slight frown crawled across her face as she leaned forward attempting to look directly into Daryl's eyes but his sight was still focused on the ground. "Do you think I'm now some naive, vulnerable child that all of a sudden needs constant protection? Is that what it is?"

"I came to see yer before I heard that." He was keeping his answers short but she was right, in one sense.

"But when I left this morning you just about ran over to stop me. You come in here every other night being all nice and caring and then the next day you ignore me, completely avoid me and pretend I'm not even there. You know that was the first time you've spoke to me when others were around. First time you showed any kind of consideration for me that wasn't inside this tent." Eleanor said bitterly having gotten her nerve; she knew what he had heard in the kitchen had been some kind of turning point in his head. The last thing she wanted was to be treated like a child and having someone constantly there to watch over her.

"What do ya want? Me to be all over ya in front of everyone?" Daryl hissed, his eyes for the first time coming up to meet hers, a stern frown across his face as he scowled.

Eleanor was taken back, confusion filling her mind at what he said, "What?... No, w – why would you be all over me?" She shook her head trying to understand what he had meant, "I just don't understand why you feel the need to hide our friendship?"

"…Friendship?" Daryl hushed, turning away from Eleanor and placing his gaze back to the ground. He couldn't hide the feeling of hurt, he'd always felt that there was something more between them, something that kept drawing him to her and friendship didn't seem to quiet fit the label.

"Yeah… I mean that's what this is? Isn't it? We're friends?" Eleanor could see the disappointment in his face when she'd said it and an unknown feeling instantly filled her hoping, pleading that he would tell her that friends wasn't all this was between them, that there was something more.

"Look, I'm just tryna look out for yer, if ya don't want me then ya can do this shit by yerself." Daryl scowled, a harsh frown returning to his face as he abruptly stood up and rushed out of the tent.

Eleanor sat in silence feeling stunned and numbed by what he'd said_. If you don't want me_, she thought, _he said if you don't want me?_ Eleanor frowned, thinking over everything that had happened. Did Daryl have feelings towards her? Her mind kept jumping back to his face when she suggested they were only friends, the look of disappointment.

She'd become confused, her mind clouded as to what her own feelings towards him were. The twist in her stomach when she longed for him to say that maybe they weren't just friends even if it was only the start that had to have meant something?

Eleanor lay back in her cot and thought about Daryl, trying to analyse his behaviour towards her since they met to search for any kind of hidden clues to what he may be feeling. However, everything she placed on her mental list didn't seem to be enough, they could easily be applied to what he said he was doing, just looking out for someone who was alone.

Eleanor sunk into her cot, _he was just looking out for me_, she thought. She turned over in her cot, slipping her body under the covers the feeling of disappointment and hopelessness filling her. She'd been so pathetic, so foolish to assume that he'd been interested in such a silly little girl. Eleanor let out a sigh this time in the realisation of her own feelings towards him, the butterfly's she felt fluttering in her stomach when he spoke to her with his low raspy voice, when he glared at her with those piercing blue eyes like he was staring right through her reading her like an opened book. The memory of when he first came into her tent after she had a nightmare and the way he delicately placed his calloused hand on her back, rubbing it so gently, so soothingly.

She liked him and now she'd realised it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Short chapter so I thought I'd upload it early. (: don't forget to review!  
**

**madison. I swear women you read my mind. **

**Chapter 19**

Eleanor woke in the middle of the night as usual from nightmares, now not only fear consumed her but also the frustration at the frequency of these nightmares. She sat up in her cot, the sheets wrapped around her tightly as she waited for Daryl but he never came.

She slowly sank back down into her cot, she could feel tears starting to fill her eyes and she closed them tight not wanting to let herself cry over him. She felt so scared, so alone. The feeling of dread inched over her body as she thought that maybe she was wrong after all, that maybe she did need protecting. Daryl was always there, not only when she had nightmares but he was always around, watching and looking over her. Her mind struggled through the possibility that the only reason she felt that she knew what she was doing was because he was always there to reassure her and now she didn't even have that.

She sat up in her cot, her thoughts becoming too much and she pulled on her jacket. She needed to clear her mind. Eleanor unzipped the tent and stepped cautiously outside, glancing over at Daryl's tent before fixing her gaze to the RV and the black silhouette of whomever was taking watch. Eleanor climbed gingerly up the ladder trying not to wake those sleeping in the RV and as she reached the top, the person on watch had turned around to see who was there.

"You alright?" Shane asked hesitantly.

Eleanor nodded although she felt uneasy, it was the first time he'd spoken to her since what happened in the car, nevertheless she couldn't exactly just turn back around, it'd be too obvious, so she pulled herself onto the roof of the RV and took her usual seat, her legs pulled up against her from the cold where she and Shane sat in silence, his eyes on the surrounding area searching for any movement.

Eleanor began to shiver, it was chillier than normal and her cropped sweat pants left the bottom of her legs exposed to the cold air. Shane glanced over to see her rubbing legs in an attempt to warm them up and he turned to retrieve a small blanket that was folded up beside him.

"Here," He said, handing Eleanor the blanket, "No good getting a cold."

"Thanks," She replied quietly, wrapping the blanket around herself. Silence fell again, both their eyes scanning the area in front of them until Shane started speaking.

"About what happened in my car…?" Shane started saying, his eyes going down to his lap, "I'm sorry, I – I thought you were interested."

"No, it's fine really. I'm sorry I gave you that impression." Eleanor spoke softly, fiddling with the zip on her jacket.

"Just a lot of shit has happened" Shane let out a sigh, running his hand over his head, "Don't know what to feel." He murmured.

He didn't have to say it, but Eleanor knew he was talking about Lori. Dale had filled her in with all the details of what happened back at the quarry, how he suspected Shane and Lori were sleeping together and now with Rick back it had left nothing but resentment in Shane.

"I understand." Eleanor responded.

"Wanting to see if they were real… " Shane continued to mumble quietly, his hands now massaging his brow, talking to himself more than Eleanor.

Eleanor couldn't help but feel sorry for Shane; his mind was clearly struggling to make sense of everything. She watched him as he let out small sighs in frustration, his hands still rubbing over his face and his leg twitching slightly.

Eleanor scooted closer to Shane and gently placed her hand on top of his, turning her gaze up to him as she spoke quietly, "Even if they're real, there's nothing you can do."

Shane stared at her petite hand on his own rough ones and nodded in defeat knowing she was right.

Eleanor stayed up on the RV with Shane for a couple more hours, re-establishing the friendship they'd briefly lost. Eleanor did enjoy Shanes company, he was determined, strong, assertive and she knew he would do anything it took to protect the group even if it meant doing terrible things. Dale had told her about what he suspected happened with Otis and deep down Eleanor felt like maybe Shane did the right thing, sacrificing Otis to save himself so Carl could live. Rick was a good man, no doubt, but he'd always put his family first before anyone else in the group and why wouldn't he? Shane's morals were simple though, do whatever it takes to survive, principles which she followed closely herself.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Days seemed to be blurring together. Eleanor had been with the camp for over 3 weeks now but it felt longer, like months. Each day was repetitive; wake up, eat, chores, eat, sleep. There wasn't any reason to leave the farm besides to look for Sophia and when Glenn did the town run. Eleanor had started to make a habit of going with Glenn though, just to get out of the farm for a while. She felt like the longer she stayed there the more comfortable she got and her guard went down. Although she felt the farm was safe, she'd seen how suddenly a quiet place can become overrun with walkers.

She and Daryl hadn't spoken for a few days, he'd stopped coming into her tent after their last argument and Eleanor decided to keep her distance for a while although she wanted nothing more but his attention even if it was just his gaze burning into her back when they were near one another. She liked him, she'd come to accept that. _It's just a typical little teenage crush,_ she told herself but that didn't mean she couldn't watch him? Admire his toned, golden body riddled with sweat and dirt, his broad muscular shoulders and strong powerful arms that she longed to have wrapped around her own tiny body, embracing her completely. She wanted to stare into his intense penetrating blue eyes, feel his stubble against her fingertips as she grazed them gently over his jawline. Eleanor sighed realising that her thoughts had started to ramble about him doing nothing but torturing herself. _Why am I such a fuck up? _She scolded herself. Why did she have to push Daryl that night? Make him try and admit something he obviously wasn't comfortable saying, that being if there was something for him to admit to.

"Enjoying the view?" Maggie said, coming out of the screen door of the farm house. Eleanor jumped slightly not expecting Maggie to be there, she thought she was alone. "Who you looking at?" Maggie continued, sitting down beside Eleanor on the bench that was on the porch, trying to follow her eye line to see who Eleanor was watching.

"Just uh just looking around, you know?" Eleanor dawdled, but she knew she'd already been caught.

"No, I defiantly saw you eyeing someone up, come on I told you about Glenn." Maggie pleaded giving Eleanor a nudge.

"Well actually I caught you out with Glenn." Eleanor replied smugly.

"Yeah, and I'm catching you out now." Maggie gave Eleanor a mischievous smile, raising her eyebrows at her.

Eleanor sighed, admitting to herself that she liked Daryl was one thing but telling someone else was something completely different, especially when her relationship with Daryl had shattered. She trusted Maggie not to make this public but she knew she'd probably tell Glenn and with a guy like Glenn nothing stayed secret for long. However she told Maggie anyway, she knew she wasn't going to let it go until she did so.

"The redneck," Eleanor mumbled, looking up at Daryl who was outside his tent cleaning arrows.

"Daryl? Are you serious?" Maggie said, pulling a face back at Eleanor.

"It's just a… physical thing, I happen to find him very attractive… It's just a crush anyway." She replied quickly, starting to feel slightly defensive. _What's_ _wrong with Daryl? _She thought.

She'd lied though, it wasn't just a physical thing, she liked everything about him, sure he was moody and pissed off most of the time but there was no denying that deep down he was full of compassion, at least that's what Eleanor found he was towards her even if he didn't know how to show it, she felt it.

"I worry about you sometimes, do you know that? Ain't he like twice you're age? I mean out of everyone here, Daryl?" Maggie said, giving her another nudge, teasing.

"He has his moments." Eleanor smiled, gazing back over to Daryl and briefly caught his eye, the old rush of butterflies instantly came flooding back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eleanor knew that it would be up to her to try and restore her relationship with Daryl. He'd made a stand by not coming into her tent anymore late at night and now Eleanor would have to take that step to him, to show him that she did care. She tried to push her feelings towards him away, just for a while because she just wanted to be on speaking terms with him again.

Lori passed Eleanor another shirt and she dunked it into the bucket of water, scrubbing it against the washboard to clean it thoroughly from dirt and grime. Eleanor had spent most of the day helping with the washing, but only because Lori had asked. She didn't want to do it; she wanted to go with the guys to the highway to look for Sophia even though she wouldn't have been any use. Eleanor sighed, her fingers had become numb from the cold water and they'd started to hurt. She wringed out the shirt, letting excess water drain out before flinging it over the makeshift washing line they'd created.

"Whose are these?" She asked, pointing to some clothes that were dry but still hung on the washing line.

"Daryl's" Carol replied, vigorously scrubbing a shirt against the washboard attempting to get out a stubborn stain.

Eleanor glanced over to Daryl's tent, she didn't know if he was in there. Nevertheless she began taking his clothes off the washing line, tossing them over her arm. She wanted a break from washing so she could get the feeling back in her fingers.

"I'm just going to drop these in his tent." The women nodded and she tottered over to Daryl's tent, passing through the flaps of the entrance.

Eleanor jumped; she didn't expect to see Daryl in the tent, "Oh sorry, I didn't know you were in here… just bringing you your clothes."

Daryl was laying on his side in the cot, reading the book that Eleanor had gotten for him the first time she'd stepped foot in his tent. He didn't look at her when she entered, just kept his eyes fixed on the book. Eleanor smiled slightly to see him reading it and she sat down, crossed legs on the floor beside his cot and began folding his clothes neatly.

"I've been reduced to washing clothes now," She joked, her eyes secure on his clothes as she folded them and placed them in a small pile next to her. "I don't know what good it'll do when I come across walkers." Eleanor continued, starting to ramble, "I guess I could throw that board thing at them… you know that bumpy thing that you rub the clothes on, the umm -"

"Washboard," Daryl mumbled as he turned the page.

"- Yeah, the washboard, throw that at em." Eleanor let out a small titter, laughing at her own joke, "Maybe I could make a deal and wash their clothes in return for them not devouring my flesh." Eleanor continued to waffle on about nothing of any real interest. She had instantly felt nervous when she saw Daryl lying in the tent; nervous because he probably hated her but also nervous because of her crush on him. So she just spoke, spoke to fill the silence so she wouldn't have any time to think about how nervous he made her feel.

Daryl laid there, he'd stopped reading the book the moment she came in the tent but kept his eyes fixed to it. He wasn't angry at her, he was angry at himself. He couldn't bring himself to tell her that he felt something towards her; he was too scared of what the repercussions may have been. The memory was still fresh in his mind when she told him that they were just friends; she'd already rejected him and it hurt. He didn't know what they were, or what he wanted them to be, he hadn't been able to come up with any kind of label or definition to put on it. All he knew was that he wanted to protect her and look after her and even during the last few days when they didn't speak he still did the same, keeping an eye on her at all times. He didn't truly question as to why he did this though, why it was her that he felt this unusual desire to watch over and comfort and in all honesty it was because he was too scared to find out.

He continued to listen to her, finding it hard to hold back a smile at her just rambling on about pointless crap. _Damn, she's adorable,_ he thought, blushing slightly as he'd gotten caught up with his own thoughts for a few moments and had actually been staring at her while she folded his clothes.

"- so I'll probably go with him if they let me… Is there anything you wanted?" Eleanor said looking up to Daryl.

"What?" He asked confused, he'd completely zoned out before and only caught the end of her sentence.

"Glenn's going for another run into town tomorrow; I was just asking if there was anything you wanted?" She repeated, Daryl shook his head and she placed the last couple of neatly folded clothes on the pile next to her. Eleanor picked up the pile of clothes and set them in the corner of Daryl's tent before walking to leave.

"Don't forget yer washboard…" Daryl said glancing up to her as she left his tent and Eleanor turned back around confused by what he said, "…throw at any walkers" he explained. A smile stretched across her face as she let out a chuckle at his joke and Daryl grinned slightly himself, his eyes going back down to the book as she left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day passed surprisingly quickly that before Eleanor knew it Rick had come into her tent to get her. She'd asked him a couple of days before if she could start helping with the nightshifts and he'd been hesitant but agreed. Rick had split the watch duties into 3 separate shifts which lasted about 3 hours each, that way everyone was able to get a considerable amount of sleep. During dinner Rick had talked to Eleanor, explaining what she'd do during her shift even though it only consisted of just sitting on the RV and scanning over the landscape, Rick made sure she understood the importance of doing it correctly and what she should do if she were to see something.

Eleanor stirred slowly at the feel of Rick gently shaking her arm and whispering her name. He gave her a warm smile as she sat up, pulling on her jacket and converses before leaving the warmth of her tent and climbing up onto the roof of the RV, taking seat in the chair. Rick gave her a small handgun, which he firmly told her she wasn't to use if she saw anything; it was only there was a safety precaution and a last resort but she should always wake him before she did anything else. Eleanor nodded and Rick gave her a pat on the shoulder before leaving her to go back to his own tent.

She sighed, scanning her eyes intently over the landscape, squinting as they adjusted to the darkness. There was a chilling breeze that night and it didn't take long before she was pulling on the blanket that was kept on the RV over herself, tugging it right up under her chin. The main reason why Eleanor had agreed to do the nightshift was because she'd normally be awake around 2am anyway due to nightmares. They hadn't been easing up, if anything she had them more often because she knew Daryl wouldn't be there to comfort her, it was her own minds way of torturing her further.

Eleanor had been sat on the RV for about an hour, her eyes fixed straight ahead when she heard movement behind her. She turned instantly in her chair, leaning over the back slightly so she could get a glimpse over the side of the RV and down at the camp.

Eleanor smiled.

Daryl had left his tent and had made his way over to hers, unzipping the entrance and poking his head through. She watched as he hastily he stood back up, a concerned expression on his face as he frantically glanced around the camp.

"Daryl" Eleanor whispered, but just loud enough so he would hear and watched as Daryl's eyes turned to the top of the RV where she gave him a little wave from behind the back of the chair.

Eleanor continued to watch him as he moved slowly towards the RV out of her sight and she heard the sound of him climbing carefully up the ladder. Eleanor smiled at him as his head peered over the top of the RV at her and she turned back around to scan over the land again. Daryl pulled himself up onto the RV and eyed up the other chair that was there, cautiously stepping closer to it before taking a seat.

Daryl gazed at Eleanor, the moon being the only source of light to illuminate her face and he turned to face the land just as she was. "When'd ya start taking the night shift?" He asked.

"Asked Rick a couple of days ago, this is my first night." Eleanor replied glancing over at him.

They sat there in silence, both eyes fixed in front of them except from when Eleanor would peer over at him from the corner of her eyes. She watched him rub his hands over his bare arms and she suddenly realised that he was only wearing a sleeveless shirt and that he was probably cold. Eleanor hesitated before slowly scooting her chair closer to his so they were touching and handed him the end of the blanket for him to cover himself up, there was certainly enough for the both of them.

Daryl took the end of the blanket from her, dragging it over his arms and she helped by tossing the bottom over his feet before settling back down in her chair. Eleanor leant back in her seat and pulled the blanket back up to her before she slipped her hands underneath to keep them warm. As she did so her hand briefly brushed against Daryl's arm, the iciness of it making her flinch.

"Bloody hell your arms cold," She hushed, momentarily placing her hand on his arm to feel just how cold they were and she couldn't help but notice how toned and muscular they were also.

"Sorry," Daryl said softly, now using his hands to warm up his arms.

They both leaned back in their chairs, they're arms pressed up against each other with Eleanor's jacket being the only thing preventing their bare skin from touching, the blanket pulled right up under their chins as they gazed back towards the land. Daryl was tense, Eleanor could feel it. She could feel how strained his arm was against hers and how rigid he sat in the chair, clenching his jaw slightly.

"What happened a couple days ago -" Eleanor whispered.

"Don't matter" Daryl interrupted.

Eleanor nodded, but as usual she couldn't drop it. "I understand now… you were just looking out for me and that's it."

Daryl looked at her confused, "What do yer mean that's it?"

Eleanor looked back at him, unable to make herself say what she wanted, the feeling of nerves twisting and swirling in her stomach prevented her. _He'd just laugh, laugh because you're just a stupid little teenager who can't control her feelings, _she thought, _or he'll get angry, all he was doing was looking out for you and nothing more._

"I don't know." She sighed, disappointed in herself. She couldn't do it.

Silence rose again and they sat quietly for a while, Daryl trying to figure out what she meant. _That's it? _He questioned if maybe she actually felt this unusual connection between them too. If maybe she was trying to tell him but just like him, couldn't find the nerve to do it. Daryl frowned as he thought deeply about it before his trail of thoughts was interrupted by Eleanor as she began speaking again.

"You know I kind of… missed you, coming into my tent." Eleanor uttered, forcing herself to say it, closing her eyes while she did so, "It was… nice." Slight panic sunk in immediately when she'd realised what she'd said, her heart thumping loud in her chest anticipating his reaction, but Daryl simply nodded in agreement.

There was a sudden release in tension that was replaced with the feeling of calm. They'd come to an agreement without having to actually say the words. For the first time Daryl had let her know what some of his feeling towards her were; that he'd missed her too.

"What does the 'D' stand for on Merle's knife?" Eleanor asked, lightly tugging on the blanket to keep her covered.

"Dixon" Daryl spoke softly.

"Dixon?" Eleanor smirked and directed her eyes up to him, "Daryl Dixon"

Daryl grinned slightly at the way her gentle voice with her refined English accent whispered his name and they both gazed back to the landscape, watching and scanning over it in silence.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

After breakfast the next day, Eleanor and Glenn made their way into town to pick up a few things. She'd gone numerous times before and she'd become familiar with the town and the shops there. Maggie had also taught her how to ride a horse so she wouldn't have to ride behind Glenn every time which made it a lot quicker to get to and from the town as they could get the horses up to a steady gallop.

As they approached the town Eleanor scanned around the main street. They'd normally just visit the pharmacy and a small grocery store as both had everything they needed, but Eleanor would always eye up a tiny clothes store that sat on the corner of the street. She'd really wanted to pick up some new clothes as it'd be nice to have something else to change into, she only had her jacket and the tank top and cropped sweats that Maggie had given to her and she wanted to pick up a pair of jeans or something that covered the bottom of her legs for when the winter months came. Similarly, some of the other people back at camp could do with some warmer clothes and she'd thought it'd be good to pick up something early in case anyone else happen to run by and raid the store.

"Hey Glenn, I'm just going to check out that store over there," Eleanor said, pointing towards it at the end of the street.

"You really think we should be wandering around checking out new stores? We don't know what could be in there." Glenn said with the familiar expression of concern etched across his face.

"I was thinking we should start stocking up on warmer clothes for winter." She suggested.

Glenn hesitated but agreed that they'd go after they got everything they needed from the other stores because he wouldn't let her go by herself.

They quickly went through the grocery store, picking up some of the few canned foods and snacks that were left before they moved onto the pharmacy. Lori had given Eleanor a specific list so she wandered around picking up the items she wanted. _Conditioner, moisturiser, face wipes, well isn't Lori living the life; _Eleanor thought as she glanced around the shelves. She turned towards Glenn who was at the end of the aisle looking at something, with his back to her. Eleanor crept closer to Glenn, trying to remain quiet as she peered over his shoulder at what he had in his hands.

"Condoms eh?" Eleanor laughed, giving him nudge making him jump and his face became red at having been caught, "Well at least someone's getting lucky." She joked.

"Yeah, well maybe you should pick some up for you and Daryl." Glenn taunted, scowling at her for making him feel embarrassed.

Suddenly Eleanor's face was the one that was red and she tried to speak, stuttering because she didn't know how to respond. She knew Maggie would tell Glenn that she liked Daryl but she still felt embarrassed at being confronted by it.

Glenn sniggered at her blushing and her lack of words, satisfied that he'd gotten her back as he tucked the box of condoms into the front pocket of her jacket and gave her a pat on her shoulder, teasing her as he walked away. Eleanor sighed, placing her hands on her cheeks to ease her embarrassment from the situation and she quietly continued picking up the items on her list, sulking as she went.

After they got everything they needed from pharmacy they left and pulled up outside the clothing store Eleanor wanted to check out, climbing off their horses and tying the reins on a nearby lamppost to keep them from straying. Glenn pulled out the baseball bat he kept hanging from one of the bags connected to the saddle of his horse, while Eleanor drew Merles knife from her jacket.

They slowly walked to the entrance of the store, checking around them as they took each step closer. Glenn placed his face up to the door of the store, it being mostly glass, trying to look to see if he could spot any movement from inside. He peered back at Eleanor and gave her a shrug indicating that he didn't see anything and he put his hand slowly on the door knob turning it but shook his head when he saw it was locked.

"Break the glass," Eleanor said, motioning towards the baseball bat in his hands.

"Won't that make a lot of noise?" Glenn asked worriedly.

"Not loud enough to attract any walkers that aren't already close by. It isn't double glazed." She replied.

"We shouldn't be attracting any walkers, especially the ones that are close by."

"Do you see any walkers close by?" Eleanor said lifting her hands up rotating in her place, "It's a ghost town."

Glenn hesitated again but readjusted his position by the door. It was true that since they began coming into town they'd only ever come across a couple of walkers and they'd taken them out easily. Glenn gripped the bat in his hands firmly, touching it on the glass before pulling it behind his head. He looked over at Eleanor and she gave him a reassuring nod to continue. Glenn swung the bat, hitting the glass causing it to shatter easily; the resulting crash hadn't been as loud as he thought. Glenn used the bat to clear the remaining glass from the door frame before cautiously taking a step inside.

Eleanor followed behind him and they swiftly looked around, checking behind counters and in between clothes racks for any walkers. They peered back over to each other giving a nod to indicate that it was clear and Eleanor began searching through the racks for suitable clothes.

She picked up general things for everyone, warm jumpers, thick trousers and plenty of socks before shoving them into her bag. Eleanor then took the chance to find some extra clothes for herself, she was the only one who only had one change of clothes and even those weren't hers. She found another tank top, a button up plaid shirt, along with a pair of jeans for herself and crammed them into the bag too before making her way over to the men's section. Carl was just a kid and she knew he'd need larger clothes for when he started having growths spurts. She picked up a few things for him and made her way outside to secure her bag to the saddle on her horse.

Eleanor gaze was down as she reached the door, zipping the bag closed when she heard the sound of moans. Her eyes instantly shot back up as a walker lunged at her, grabbing onto her in the door way, pushing her back into the store, digging its fingernails into her jacket as its mouth snapped opened longing to tear into her skin, rotting flesh hanging from its face as it snarled at her.

Eleanor struggled against it letting a yelp and calling out of Glenn. He scanned back over to her, his eyes widening at the sight of the walker clinging onto her and without hesitation dropped his bags, grabbing the bat and rushed over to help her push the walker off.

As they shoved the walker back Glenn swung the bat at it, knocking it down to the floor and Eleanor took over, pushing past Glenn as she clutched onto her knife, immediately kneeling on the walker to keep it down and propelling the knife into its skull, killing it.

Eleanor let out a small grunt in frustration before yanking the knife back out from the walker and looked over her shoulder at Glenn, "Well that was close." She joked, letting out a nervous chuckle and rubbing her hands through her hair as she glanced back to the walker.

"We should probably get back." Glenn said nervously, trying to catch his breath. Eleanor nodded and they attached their bags securely onto the horse's saddles and mounted them, slowly making their way back towards the farm.

Once Eleanor and Glenn arrived back they took the horses back to the stables, removing their bags and began walking back towards the camp.

"Do you think we should tell them about what happened?" Glenn asked readjusting his bag on his shoulder as they walked.

"Yeah, there's no reason not to." Eleanor replied to Glenn, as she got Rick's attention by giving him a small wave.

"It was a close call, you could have got hurt." He said concerned.

"But I didn't… and that's all that matters. We took care of it." Eleanor glanced back over to Glenn giving him a reassuring smile.

As they got closer to camp everyone began to gather around, Rick, Shane and Dale coming to help them with the bags.

"Did you have any trouble?" Rick asked, taking a bag from Eleanor and placing it over his shoulder.

"Uh yeah…" Glenn hesitated, "A walker came up from nowhere, caught us off guard."

"We took care of it though, no problem." Eleanor reiterated wanting Rick to know that they handled it, the last thing she wanted was for Rick to play daddy and ground her from doing the town runs.

Rick frowned, shaking his head at them, "Well make sure you're more careful next time." Eleanor could see he was annoyed with them, that something bad had almost happened because of their carelessness but it was only because he cared.

"We got some clothes, figured it'd be good to stock up early on some warmer ones for the winter." Eleanor said, "Oh, and I got some extra clothes for Carl because well, he's a growing boy." She joked, shaking her fist cheerfully as she said so. Rick let out a small chuckle and thanked them for their consideration.


	22. Chapter 22

**madison. I update everyday but if a chapter is particularly short then I might up twice in one day. I live in England so I tend up upload in the morning except from Weds, Thurs and Fri because I finished uni late. (:**

**Welcome new followers :D annnd don't forget to review! (also not that any of you care but I passed my driving theory test today yaaay)  
**

**Chapter 22**

The rest of the day was quiet as usual, the only thing occupying Eleanor's time being chores. As dinner time rolled around everyone had gathered around the campfire. Daryl had returned from hunting bringing back a couple of rabbits so everyone was keen to dig in. The atmosphere was really relaxed, everyone chatting and laughing while they ate. Eleanor smiled as she looked at everyone around the campfire and at how happy everyone was for once, these people had become her family and it was nice to see them smiling.

"What ya smiling at?" Daryl gruffed quietly from beside her, wolfing down another fork full of food.

"Just feeling happy for once" She smirked, gazing back at Daryl and letting out a snigger at the sight of Daryl's cheeks full with food as he continued to shovel more in. _He doesn't care how he looks_, she thought while she shook her head at him and that's what she liked about him, the smirk still on her face.

The conversation across the group continued as they moved onto the topic of families, the feeling becoming slightly more serious as some people had inevitably lost some since everything started getting bad.

"What about you Eleanor? Do you know where your family are?" Andrea asked sensitivity in case the worst had happened.

"They're in England and from what I know the virus or whatever this is... it's hit there too," Eleanor could see everyone lower their gaze away from her at the news and she continued, "When all this first started happening I'd call my dad every day, to obviously let him know that I was ok, let him know what was happening because they wouldn't let anyone leave the country." Eleanor hesitated, not wanting to become emotional but kept going, "The last call I got from him he told me that it had started over there, all the attacks and they were telling people to stay in the city, we lived in London… Phone stopped working after that, couldn't get through, the service or something was gone, I don't know." Eleanor said with a shrug as she fiddled with the zip of her jacket.

"What about your mom?" Carl asked, Lori scolding him silently for his curiosity.

"Ugh, well my parents divorced when I was younger, I never got on well with her. She got remarried and had another kid; it's really one of those getting pushed out so she can have her perfect new family kind of situation… You know, she knew that I was here too, in America and she didn't even bother to ring and see if I was ok when it all started… but like I said we never got on." Eleanor shrugged it off trying to mask the hurt she felt from her mother's rejection. "I've already kind of grieved for them anyways." She looked up at everyone, their head bowed and eyes directed away from her, feeling sorry for what she'd been through and Eleanor had realised what a downer she'd been. "This conversation is getting really depressing now." Eleanor joked, trying to lighten the mood a little, not really wanting to linger on the topic anymore. She'd buried the feelings away and gotten over the loss of her family and she didn't want to revive them.

Once the sun had set everyone slowly made their way back to their own tents to call it a night. Eleanor strolled over to hers, slipping through the flaps of her tent and turning to zip them closed when a head poked in after her.

"Hey," Daryl said softly, his eyes only catching hers for a moment before he looked away. Eleanor smiled back at him, their faces almost touching before moving aside to allow him to step through and zip the entrance up behind him. Eleanor turned and to her surprize saw Daryl already sat on her cot, staring at her.

"What?" Eleanor asked, feeling slightly self-conscious as she wasn't use to him looking directly at her.

"What ya said about yer family, was it true?" Daryl said with a small frown of uncertainty on his face as his eyes stayed fixed on her.

"Yeah it's true, I wouldn't lie about that." She replied defensively, feeling somewhat offended that he'd think she would make it up.

Daryl nodded, turning his eyes down to the floor, "Ya Ma didn't call you?"

"Nope," Eleanor said casually letting out a sigh as she climbed on her cot past Daryl, laying down on it behind him and putting her hands behind her head to prop herself up, "What about your family? Your parents I mean."

"My Ma left when I was a kid, my Pa's dead." Daryl said frankly and Eleanor nodded but could tell by the way he'd said it that it wasn't something he wanted to talk about.

"How about a wife? Or girlfriend? Children? Did you have anything like that before this all happened?" Eleanor asked, curious to get to know Daryl a little better.

Daryl shook his head, truth was that he'd had never even been in a relationship, the only experience that he had with women being the few times Merle had brought him a hooker when he was younger and he could hardly remember those nights he had been so drunk. "What about you?"

"Nope, no husband for me," Eleanor said letting out a small chuckle, "But really, no I didn't have like a boyfriend or anything." She said casually.

"Have ya… ever?" Daryl asked cautiously, glancing over his shoulder at her as she lay in the cot before returning his eyes back to the floor. He'd overheard what she said that day in the kitchen with Maggie but he wanted to hear it straight from her.

Eleanor smirked at his prying. Before she'd felt shy and embarrassed about him knowing this one detail about her but after their conversation on the RV last night it was something she felt comfortable with him knowing and she knew he didn't think of it as something bad.

"Never had a boyfriend, never had sex, never even been kissed." She light-heartedly, "Well actually there was this one boy when I was like 12, but that kiss was the same kinda kiss you'd give to your grandma." Eleanor joked, gazing back over at Daryl and she saw him smile. _The butterflies, _she thought, _the damn bloody butterflies._

Eleanor didn't ask the same question to Daryl, he was a grown man nearly twice her age and she assumed that he'd been in relationships before; also she didn't really want to hear about all the other women he'd been with.

"Did you see the clothes I left for you in your tent?" Eleanor asked, changing the subject.

Daryl nodded, "Where'd ya get em?" He replied kicking off his shoes and turning, putting his feet up on the cot near Eleanor's head and lying down so that they were lying top-to-toe; he'd started to feel more comfortable.

"A store on the end of the street in town, I'd been eyeing it up since I started going… I hope the sizes are alright." Eleanor said, throwing Daryl down a pillow so he could prop himself up slightly.

"Any walkers?" Daryl questioned, adjusting his position in the cot next to her to try and create a small space between them so their bodies weren't touching.

Eleanor hesitated, she knew Daryl wasn't going to like what she said next but she wasn't going to lie, "There was one… came outta nowhere and grabbed me…" Daryl propped himself up on his elbows to glare across at her with a frown on his face.

"We took care of it… Jesus, don't look at me like that." Eleanor teased, giving his leg a playful thump and Daryl shook his head, lying back down on the cot. "Stabbed him right in the head with Merle's knife" Eleanor said proudly, her thoughts turning to Merle and how she still felt the need to refer to the knife as his even though he'd given it to her.

Daryl shook his head once again and let out a sigh, "Still don't get why yer have to go, why risk it?"

"Always good to be on guard… Everything here is so laid back because nothing happens. It's like we're separate from everything that's really happening. Going on these runs is like a kick up the ass, just keeps me on my feet." Eleanor explained, looking up at the fabric ceiling of her tent.

"And then ya let a walker get at yer." Daryl scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Exactly, now I shall learn from my mistake and I shall not do it again," Eleanor replied smugly, exaggerating her accent. She could hear Daryl let out a small grunt in annoyance at her comment. "I know you're just looking out for me, but stopping me from doing these things isn't going to do any good. What do you think I'll do when I'm left by myself and you're not there?"

"Wash -"

"And don't say washboard." Eleanor quickly interrupted letting out a laugh and she peeked over at Daryl who had a devilish smirk on his face. "When'd you become such a smart-ass?" She said narrowing her eyes at him playfully.

"Irritating ain't it?" Daryl said snapping back with a similar mocking scowl as the smile on Eleanor's face widened further.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eleanor let out a terrified gasp as she plummeted back into consciousness and out of the nightmare from which she'd came, the hit from the transaction causing her to jump upright in her cot, her heart thumping loudly in her chest as she panted from the intense fear she'd just been experiencing. She could feel her eyes begin to fill with tears as she was unable to control the panic she felt, this nightmare was different.

She'd been experiencing the same few nightmares but this was completely different. _All that family talk must have gotten too me, _she thought as continued to try and regain control of her breathing when she suddenly felt a hand pulling on her leg causing her to jump.

Eleanor watched as Daryl sat up in the cot, his eyes still half closed as he used her leg to help pull himself up so that they were sitting face to face. "Ya alright?" He whispered, rubbing his eyes.

_He must have fallen asleep, _Eleanor thought as she wondered what he was still doing in her tent and she shook her head in response to him, wanting to hide her feelings of fear from him but being unable to as the tears began to flow down her face and she began letting out quiet sobs, using her hands to cover her face.

Daryl looked at her concerned, her cries cutting straight through him and he placed his hand gently on her upper arm, stroking it with his thumb to try and comfort her through the darkness, "What happened?" He hushed.

"It was different…" Eleanor whimpered, "My dad…I was with him and the walkers…" Her voiced hitched as she recalled those moments in her dream where the door to her flat in London had swung open, a horde of decaying, blood-thirsty walkers spilling through the door staggering straight towards her dad, ripping him into pieces as he let out ear-splitting screams of pain.

Everything then suddenly changed and the flat was now empty of walkers, her dad lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood as he struggled for breath, limbs missing and gashes all over his face making him almost unrecognisable as she stepped closer to him. She fell to the floor, lying in his blood as she cupped his face with her hands, telling him over and over how much she loved him and watched helplessly as his eyes slowly close and he took his last breath. Eleanor had started to cry hysterically, her hands still around his face as she called out for him, screaming his name, not wanting to believe what had happened.

…And then, he let out a faint breath, his hands coming up to her face to cup hers and Eleanor smiled thinking her calls out to him had brought him back to life. His eyes slowly opened, frosted over and had become murky, the smile vanishing from Eleanor's face as his grip tightened, her hair tangled around his fingers and he let out the familiar moan of the dead, dragging her closer to him as she struggled against him, her efforts failing as she felt his teeth sink into her neck, the warmth from her blood flowing down over her body as she screamed.

Before Eleanor could say anymore Daryl pulled her close into a warm embrace, his hand moving gently to bring her head to the crook of his neck as he used to other to draw her closer to him so their bodies touched. Eleanor began to sob again, she knew that this is why Daryl had brought her to him, so she could just let go and get everything out and she did, wrapping her own arms tight around him, the heat from his body against hers making her feel safe. They sat in silence, Daryl gently rocking Eleanor in his arms to comfort her as she cried, his hand stroking her back and the other brushing through her hair not knowing what else to do.

Eleanor's tears soon faded, her breathing calmed and she listened to Daryl's heart beat letting it soothe her and she let out a sigh. She pushed away from him gently and for a moment he stopped her, tightening his grip wanting to hold her for longer but then conformed, releasing her from his arms.

She could feel his stare on her as she moved but kept her gaze away from him. Realization had kicked in for her that they had just been cuddling each other and she suddenly felt awkward. It'd been so long since Eleanor had some actual physical contact with someone and she'd certainly never done it with someone she had a crush on. Additionally she assumed that hugs weren't exactly something Daryl handed out often and that it was something he only did on impulse after seeing her cry, so she didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable.

But he didn't. Initially it had been instinct to hold onto her when he saw her crying; knowing that it was what she needed however, as they slowly rocked back and forth, their bodies pressed together in the embrace, it felt right. Like this is what he was always meant to be doing, she needed it. She needed to be held, to be protected and reassured… she needed him. The feeling of being needed was completely alien to him, but he liked it.

She kept her gaze down at her lap as she felt Daryl place his hand back onto her arm, gently guiding her down into the cot and to her surprize he followed, shifting her onto her side so he could lie behind her. He draped the covers over them both and then wrapped his arms around her waist over the covers, pulling her closer to him so her small frame moulded into his. Eleanor dared to place her hands softly over his and he recoiled slightly at her touch but as her fingers entwined with his he settled, burying his face into her the nape of her neck. Eleanor closed her eyes, the feeling of serenity overcoming her as his warm breath against her neck lulled her into a peaceful sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

CreepyDaisy Not anymore, however when S3 finishes I might do like a second part to this story where they meet once again but for this one I plan on finishing around the end of S2.

Witty Nickname thank youuu :D and yeah I've read so many fanfics where he's like crazy Mr serial rapist but I really liked Shane and I reckon I'm definitely more team Shane than team Rick (blasphemy ikr) He's just more decisive. I'm not making him crazy in my story but he certainly is a pain in the ass and just desperate more than anything.

Ok, so we're starting to follow S2 more closely now but I made sure not to just copy and paste the script because obviously if you're here you're familiar with what happens. So yeah, enjoy!

**Chapter 23**

Eleanor woke to the smell of food cooking. She opened her eyes slowly, allowing them adjust to the sun light beaming through her tent. Yawning, she rubbed her eyes and turned in the cot to lie on her back realising that Daryl was no longer there. The butterflies returned to her stomach as she thought about the night before, the feeling of his arms wrapped tight around her as he nuzzled her neck, how safe and secure she felt at that moment, how right it felt.

She left her tent, tugging on her jacket and glanced around at everyone with a smile. Eleanor grabbed some breakfast and sat down on a nearby chair to eat and felt the familiar feeling of eyes burning on her. She looked up at Daryl who was sat at a fair distant away from her and gave him a small smile wanting to be discreet and he nodded hesitantly in return.

"Ugh…Guys, so?" Glenn said getting everyone's attention as he stood, rubbing his hand over his jaw in unease. He glanced around at everyone the apprehension in him clear as he began to speak, "…The barn is full of walkers."

The camp went silent, everyone freezing in their place as they processed what Glenn had just said, the atmosphere now becoming that of disbelief and confusion and for some anger.

Tension escalated throughout the morning and Eleanor retreated back to her tent wanting to escape the hostility that had emerged between the group at the news. She wasn't angry, she wasn't mad, she didn't care how or why… she was frightened and terrified at the possibility that the safe haven they'd called home would be gone forever.

"Shits really hitting the fan out there" Daryl grunted as he strode into Eleanor's tent startling her.

"What's going to happen?" Eleanor asked quietly, sitting upright on her cot.

"Don't know. But if I have anything to do with it I'll go put em all down right now." He uttered, chewing on the nail on his thumb.

"Do they know why they're there?" Eleanor questioned.

"From what china man says the old man's families in there, thinking there's a cure." Daryl said glancing over to Eleanor as a saddened expression swept across her face. He stepped closer and slowly sat next to her in the cot, gazing into her eyes and went to speak, say something to reassure her but was interrupted when Shane poked his head into the tent. Daryl quickly scooted away from Eleanor on the cot feeling tense at what he may be thinking having seen him so close to her.

"Eleanor, can I speak to you real quick?" Shane said glancing back and forth between her and Daryl, confused as to why he was with her. Eleanor nodded, quickly giving Daryl a reassuring smile and went with Shane leaving Daryl alone in her tent.

She and Shane walked out to one of the fences that lined the farm and he leant his back against it, crossing his arms over his chest. "We gotta do something about this." He said raising an eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean _we_?" Eleanor questioned, mimicking Shane and raising an eyebrow back at him. Why was he coming to her about this?

"I know you want those walkers gone." He said giving her a firm look.

"Yes, of course" She replied, leaning her back against the fence to join him.

"Well come talk some sense into Rick, show him that – "

"Hershel's family is in there." Eleanor interrupted softly, peering up to Shane with a sympathetic expression.

"They are walkers" He said strictly, emphasising each word and he moved to stand in front of her, leaning forward to be at eye-level with her, "You can't tell me that your happy, that you feel safe sleeping here knowing their on our doorstep."

"I'm not but I –"

"We do whatever we need to do to survive; you said that yourself, that those words are the ones you follow by." Shane said, taking a step back, his finger pointed at her to reiterate the words as he spoke.

"We're guests here. We kill those walkers and we'll be made to leave." Eleanor said firmly and she took a step forward towards Shane pushing his finger away sharply.

"We don't kill those walkers and they'll kill us." He said casually but the frown was still on his face. She looked at Shane, knowing he was right and she let out a sigh, rubbing her hands over her face trying to think of some solution.

Shane placed his hands on her shoulders, once again leaning down to be level with her and he stared into her eyes, "Let's go." He whispered but the seriousness was apparent in his voice. "Me and you, let's just go. If they want to stay here and be walker bait then they can… We don't have to stick around and compromise our own safety."

"And being on the roads is safer?" Eleanor snapped, slightly dazed by what Shane was suggesting.

"It is than just being sitting ducks." He said crossing his arms back over his chest.

"And just leave everyone?" She stated, taking a quick glimpse back over to the camp and over to her tent where Daryl stood outside, a stern frown as he glared over at her.

"You have no commitments to this group. We don't have to stick around and put up with their decisions, especially when they're gonna get us killed."

"_I_ don't have any commitments? What about _your_ commitments Shane?" She hissed back at.

"I don't have any, not anymore." Shane sighed, looking at Eleanor sadly in a last attempt to convince her.

"I couldn't live with that on my conscious Shane. Just leaving everyone here and thinking what could happen to them... I think you're right, I do, but we're a group, a team and we need to do what's best for everyone." Eleanor reasoned.

"And this is what's best?" Shane aggressively as he flung his arms out.

"Apparently yes" Eleanor said calmly, pushing past Shane and began walking back to camp but stopped after a few steps, turning back around to face him, "And you know what Shane, your wrong. I do have commitments in this group because I care for everyone here. They're family now, and I'm not going to lose them… but what makes me wonder is why you'd so easily give them up?"

The look on Shanes face when she said it told her everything. He didn't really care about her; he didn't care about anyone here but himself. Yeah, he'd do whatever it'd take to survive but once your presence put him in danger he wouldn't hesitate to stab you in the back to save his own ass. Eleanor shook her head in disgust at him and continued walking back to camp.

Daryl's eyes widened slightly at her return to camp but her own were fixed elsewhere and she ignored him as anger began to bubble inside her and she stormed straight past him, towards the RV where Rick, Dale and Glenn were chatting.

"Rick…" Eleanor called as she neared him and he turned with a look of concern on his face, he hadn't gotten a chance to speak to her about the situation as she'd confined herself to her tent and he didn't want to disturb her. "Whatever your decision is, I'm with you." She said firmly and Rick looked confused before he gave her an understanding nod.

Eleanor strode back to her tent, still ignoring Daryl as she ducked through the entrance; her mind was so consumed with anger towards Shane. She felt like he'd deceived her, everything was just a way to try and get her on his side just in case something like this did ever happen, where he'd want to leave and he'd need someone to go with him and cover his back.

"The fuck was that about?" Daryl muttered, irritated that she'd just ignored him and he stepped into her tent.

"Shane" She grunted pacing around in her tent, her hands running roughly over her head. "Trying to fucking recruit people or something" She shook her head.

"Recruit people into what?"

"Into just going into the barn and killing all those walkers regardless of what the consequences will be for rest of the group," Eleanor marched towards Daryl, her eyes filled with rage and she poked his chest as she spoke, "And then I told him we can't do that because we'll be made to leave and then what? And then he tells me that we should leave just me and him. Leave everyone else behind and take off. That I don't have any commitments here so it'll be all fine and dandy." Eleanor shook her head in disgust and slumped onto her cot, "I asked him what about his commitments? And he told me he didn't have any, not anymore."

"Knew he was no good" Daryl mumbled taking a seat next to her.

"I told him how I couldn't deal with just leaving everyone and I asked him how he could do it with no trouble." Eleanor scoffed, "His face said it all, doesn't give a shit about anyone but himself."

Daryl placed, his hand on her back to comfort her but she abruptly turned towards him, startling him and he took his hand away quickly, thinking that she was mad that he'd touched her.

"He made me think that he'd do anything to protect the group, but when he suggested we just leave… I – I felt so stupid for believing him." Eleanor spat, frustrated at herself for being so naive. Daryl remained silent his eyes down to the ground and Eleanor scanned over his face trying to figure out what he may be thinking. She let out a sigh, as usual unable to read him and she gently leant her head against his shoulder. Daryl stayed quiet, he always knew that Shane was a shady character but he'd never told Eleanor that but either way he was glad that now she saw it too.


	24. Chapter 24

**You guys are so nice (: This one's a gooden ;)**

**Chapter 24**

The rest of the day was quiet, which was to be expected. Tension was running so high between everyone at what would be done about the walkers in the barn. Eleanor avoided the camp after she left Daryl to do chores. Rick had risen as the leader of their group and she'd told him that she was with him when he came to a decision, so for now Eleanor tried to forget about it, the burden wasn't on her.

However, her eyes couldn't help but wander over towards the barn as she sat on the porch of the farm house. She'd volunteered to sew up any holes and rips that were in anyone's clothes and the porch provided a nice peaceful place to think. So much had happened in the last few days; she had too much to think about.

Selfishly her mind kept returning to Daryl, the group was going through a hard time and all she could think about was Daryl and her feelings towards him. She couldn't help but feel slightly nervous but eager for the night, hoping that maybe he'd return to her tent and hold her again, maybe even stay and sleep in the cot with her but she didn't count on it.

Eleanor sighed, she wanted something to happen but was anxious, she was new to all of it and didn't know what she was meant to do, thinking maybe if she made a move he'd get angry or reject her. She figured that maybe she should just wait for him, for when he's ready to make a move, assuming that he liked her at all. She was still only going on a hunch that he did but in those situations when you're smitten by someone more often than not your mind will find evidence of things which aren't even there.

Eleanor heard the screen door of the farm house open to see Maggie, who suddenly became apprehensive at her presence on the porch. "Hey." Eleanor said giving Maggie a soft smile before returning her focus back to sewing.

Maggie hesitated before sitting down next to Eleanor on the bench, her eyes scanning over the camp, "Are you mad?" She asked worriedly.

Eleanor shook her head, "I'll admit I was kinda annoyed that you kept the fact that there was danger right here on the farm from us… but nothing happened. I can't be mad at you for something that never happened and I know it wasn't exactly your decision to keep this from us anyway."

"What's everyone been saying?" Maggie questioned her face full of concern.

"I don't know. I've kinda been trying to avoid everyone." Eleanor could see Maggie nodding from the corner of her eyes. "You're not being too hard on Glenn for telling us, are you?"

Maggie let out a sigh, bowing her head slightly. Earlier Eleanor saw the two of them arguing but she could tell by Maggie's response it wasn't something she wanted to talk about. "You did the right thing by your father by not telling us, and Glenn just did the right thing by the group by telling us." Eleanor said softly and Maggie nodded again, showing that she understood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eleanor couldn't be more happy when night time came round, the pressure now placed on the group was apparent and she found it to be unnerving being around it. She sat in her cot when slight realisation had hummed in, she didn't even to think to ask Daryl what he thought, how he felt about everything. She was so absorbed in thinking about herself that she didn't realise she pretty much ignored him the entire day.

Eleanor thought for a moment before standing to her feet and leaving her tent, creeping quietly over to his tent to not catch the attention of whoever was on watch. She slowly unzipped the entrance and crawled inside, closing it back up and turned around. Daryl was on his cot, his back to her and she could hear him breathing steadily, he was sleeping. Eleanor sighed, upset that she couldn't talk to him at that moment and turned to unzip the entrance again.

Daryl began to stir in his cot, turning over to face her, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand and he slowly opened them, "What ya doing?" He hushed, pulling the covers up close to him as he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"I'm sorry; I just came to talk to you about something. I didn't know you were sleeping, I'm just leaving." She whispered turning towards the exit.

"No, stay" Daryl said hastily, his voice still quiet.

Eleanor nodded, standing up and stepping towards Daryl as he propped himself up in the cot, pulling the covers closer up to him and she sat down on the edge of the cot near to where his thighs were under the covers.

They stared at each other in silence, Eleanor momentarily forgetting what she'd come to say as she stared into his stunning blue eyes through the darkness, their intensity still apparent, making her breath hitch as the butterflies returned.

"What'd ya wanna say?" Daryl asked breaking the silence but his eyes remained fixed to hers, overcoming the urge to break it as his curiosity for what she wanted to say stopped him.

Eleanor nodded as she remembered her motives, it'd seemed kind of trivial now, something that she could of waited for the next morning to do rather than wake him up but she continued anyway, "I just wanted to know how you were feeling… about all of this. I was too busy thinking about myself to ask." She said giving him an awkward smile.

Daryl was slightly baffled by what she asked, not really knowing how he felt about it the whole situation so he simply shrugged in indifference.

"Well do you think we should get rid of them? Leave the farm? Just live with the walkers here? What are you thinking?" Eleanor pressed, trying to get him to express his thoughts aloud.

"Figure whatever Rick reckons we should do." Daryl mumbled looking away from her; he wasn't used to someone being interested in what his opinions were.

Eleanor nodded, "That's what I said to Rick. I mean I hate to dump the responsibility on him but he is… well the leader."

"He'll do what's right" Daryl muttered and she nodded gently in agreement.

Silence rose again, both directing their eyes anywhere but each other and Eleanor let out a sigh, standing up, "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." She said, giving him a smile.

As Eleanor began walking away Daryl began to speak, "Nightmares," He sputtered, and she turned around to face him, confused "Yer have nightmares" His voice had become slightly frantic. Daryl wanted her to stay, to be close like they were the night before, their bodies against each other's as they soothed each other to sleep. The moment she began to walk away he couldn't contain his need for her to stay and just spurted out all that he could think of to get her to.

Eleanor looked at him, still confused by what he was saying, "What about them?" She questioned starting to feel slightly alarmed, she'd never seen him looking quiet this panicky.

"Maybe yer should stay…" He hushed, hesitating before he spoke again, "…stay with me." Daryl gazed up at her, their eyes locking and his heart thumped loudly in his chest as he anticipated her response.

Butterflies erupted in Eleanor's stomach at what he was proposing; it was something that she wanted more than anything but at the same time it petrified her, the rapid fluttering in her stomach not subsiding as she simply nodded at him, not being able to say anything else.

Daryl scooted awkwardly over in his cot to make room for her, lifting the covers for her and at the same time revealing his naked torso under the covers. Eleanor's breath hitched and the feeling of fluttering intensified with each move she made. She slowly sat in the place Daryl hinted at and she tucked her legs under the covers then resting her head on the pillow besides his, laying on her side with her back to him. Daryl carefully lowered the covers onto her, placing his arms slowly under the covers, cautiously wrapping them around her waist, pausing hesitatingly before tightening his grip and pulling her towards him.

Eleanor let him lead, holding her breath as her body made contact to his and she readjusted herself so they moulded together perfectly. Daryl's hand found hers and he gently interlocked his fingers with hers, burying his face into the nape of her neck as he slowly took in her sweet aroma. He wanted to be just like they were the night before.

They lay in silence for a few moments until Eleanor freed her hand from his, slowly turning in the cot to face him, their faces almost touching. _This is it,_ she thought as she gently rested her hands on his bare chest making him flinch slightly at the contact and she gazed into his eyes through the darkness.

Daryl instinctively raised his hands slowly to her face, caressing her jawline curiously with his thumb as he looked back at her. They stared at each other for a moment before Eleanor propped herself up slightly in the cot, her one hand still resting on his chest as she looked down at him and he could feel her breathing hitch as she moved closer to him, at the same time he seemed to draw her nearer, both closing their eyes, inching closer until their lips touched.

A rush of restrained emotion escaped them both, the intensity of it causing them to let out a faint groan of pleasure and almost causing Eleanor to melt into Daryl and fall deeper into the kiss as the sensations shot down her body, Daryl's own reacting instantly but she only drew away. Everything at that moment blurred together and the tingle from their kiss lingered on their lips for a second more as she brought her face down to gently rest her forehead against his, staring into his eyes, not sure what she was searching for but feeling the need to simply feel the connection she felt towards him.

Eleanor slowly traced her hand up his chest feeling every inch of his skin on the way, noticing the unusual feeling of raised skin under her fingertips and she delicately cupped his face just like he was still doing to her, a timid smile forming on her lips before she leant back down onto her side in cot.

Daryl watched her intently, a million thoughts running through his mind but none that he could seem to distinguish and his hands began to move again, over Eleanor's body feeling every curve before stopping at her waist so he could pull her closer to him, she mimicked his actions and moved her arms to wrap around him until they were in a close embrace, they're bodies once again pressed close against each other's and she could feel the heat from his bare chest through her shirt, the need in them both to be as close to the other as possible.

Daryl placed his chin on the top of her head, a slight frown on his face in uncertainty of these unfamiliar feelings and Eleanor burrowed her face into his neck, taking in his familiar musky scent, the butterflies finally easing up and the feeling of relief and content overcame her as she closed her eyes, drifting into a peaceful sleep in the arms of the man she'd come to care so much for.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Eleanor peacefully woke the next morning, one of the few nights she slept all the way through without the interruption of nightmares. She stretched in the cot, a smile emerging on her face at last night. They'd kissed, their first kissed. The question of whether he liked or not was answered, she finally knew.

She sat up in the cot, Daryl wasn't there and she was kind of glad, she wouldn't have known what to do or say if he were. Eleanor looked over at the entrance, unsure about how she'd act around him now; even though they'd kissed she didn't know if it was safe to be a bit more forward with it or not in case it made him feel uncomfortable. What she was sure of though was that around the rest of the camp, they'd continue to act casual, like there were no feelings there, she knew Daryl certainly wasn't the kind of guy that liked to share his feelings and to express some kind of closeness to someone in front of everyone was just something he wouldn't do and she understood that.

She stopped by the entrance, unzipping it slowly so that she could peek outside. She silently cursed when she saw that everyone was around camp as breakfast was being prepared. There was no way she would be able to leave Daryl's tent without drawing attention from the others. She unzipped the tent and exited hastily, not looking at anyone in camp as she darted into her own tent, her heart thumping in her chest, she knew that they'd seen her and knew that at least one of them would question her about it.

Eleanor yanked on the jacket which she'd left in her tent and changed into the jeans she got for the last run, finally pulling on her converses and tying them securely. She took a deep breath before she left her tent, her stomach knotting with nerves. She glanced around at everyone at camp, saying good morning or giving smiles like she usually did but her eyes stopped when she looked at Shane who was frowning in slight confusion at her. She looked away and quickly climbed up onto the roof of the RV taking a seat next to Andrea who there also.

"Morning" Eleanor said quietly as she got comfortable in her seat.

Andrea peered over at her, a slight smirk on her face as she returned the morning welcome, "Did you sleep well?" She asked, arching her eyebrow.

"Ugh yeah, did you?" Eleanor replied casually, zipping up her jacket. Andrea let out a small snigger and gave Eleanor a nod and said nothing more. Eleanor was thankful; at least Andrea knew when to drop something, sparing her the embarrassment.

After breakfast everyone went on with their normal day. The tension was still present but for the moment Rick had reassured everyone that he would deal with it and talk to Hershel. The men as usual took to the roads to check for Sophia, while Daryl took to the woods to look. Eleanor did chores as normal; she hated doing them but in all honesty preferred the safety of remaining at the farm while the men went, mainly because she wasn't exactly a survival expert herself. She'd brag about how she survived in the woods for a couple of months but when it came down to it, all she did was eat what she could find and avoid every walker she came across, but she never told anyone that. It was one thing choosing to do chores but she didn't want to be made to felt like that she had to do them and she knew if she asked the men they'd let her go with them.

Eleanor collected the plastic water bottles from the camp; she decided she was going to use the manual water pump on the farm to fill them up for everyone. While she was collecting the bottles from everyone, placing them in a bucket she couldn't help but notice Carl watching her as she did so.

"You wanna come and help me?" She asked him giving him a smile, she figured he must be as bored as she was, and there wasn't exactly a lot to do for a kid around here. Carl glanced back at Lori who was behind him and she gave him a nod telling him he could help out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what do you think about the walkers in the barn?" Carl asked innocently as they strolled over to the pump.

Eleanor hesitated, unsure to answer him because he was only a child, "I don't know, what do you reckon?"

"I think we should kill them" He said casually as they continued to walk and Eleanor looked at him concerned. _This world is changing this kid, _she thought. She'd defiantly noticed a change in the boy in the short time she'd been there, he'd started to become somewhat cold and detached and it worried her slightly at what might come of him.

"Right, I'm going to pump this and you hold those bottles underneath ok?" Eleanor said giving him an encouraging smile and he nodded.

Eleanor struggled starting the pump, letting out a grunt as she pulled the lever down, however once it started going it lightened up. They giggled as the water spurted out splashing both of them while Carl attempted to fill the bottles up. It didn't take long until they soon became distracted and Eleanor would try and splash Carl as the water poured out and he'd return by playfully throwing some of the water from the bottles back at her making her squeal from its iciness, leaving her drenched. It was nice to forget about all the drama that had been happening lately and revert back to just having some light-hearted fun.

However, that fun was about to end when Eleanor glanced over towards the camp and saw Shane striding towards them and she let out a sigh, twisting a cap onto one of the water bottles when he finally reached them.

"Hey Carl, why don't you get back to your mom real quick," He instructed, running his hand over his head. Carl glanced back over to Eleanor and she gave him a nod, handing him over a few of the full water bottles for him to take back and he walked back towards camp.

Eleanor stood up to pump more water but Shane stopped her, offering to do it for her. She knelt back down in her place, holding an empty bottle out while he began pumping.

"So did you think about what I said?" He asked, pushing down forcefully on the lever.

"There wasn't anything _to_ think about," Eleanor replied, keeping her focus on the filling bottles, "I told Rick that I'm with whatever he decides."

Shane scoffed, shaking his head at her reply, "Well you're obviously ain't as bright as what I thought."

"Well I don't care about what you think," Eleanor hissed, standing up and frowning at him, crossing her arms over her chest, she had started to lose her patience with Shane.

"You gonna risk your life for these people?" Shane questioned, stepping closer to her and leaning down to eye-level.

Eleanor took a step closer to him, their faces were almost touching and she glared at him, "Yes" she said strictly.

Shane took a step back, shaking his again and looking away from her, a slight smile of disbelief on his face. He peered behind her seeing Daryl emerge from the woods and he thought back to when he saw her come from his tent this morning, "This about that redneck?" He asked glancing back at her. "Cos I seen you two sneaking around together, in and out of each other's tent," He said moving back to her, "… You know he ain't no good right? He won't look after you."

Eleanor let out a sarcastic laugh at his comment in an attempt to hide the burst anger that suddenly sparked inside her from his comment, "Oh and you would?"

"Yeah I would. I wouldn't be leaving you to go play around in the woods, I'd be right here beside you… Come with me, we don't need these people, just you and me." Shane pleaded softly, grabbing onto her shoulders tightly and pulling her closer to him.

"I'm not going with you Shane." Eleanor said firmly, pushing herself away from him, "And this isn't about Daryl, this is about the group. The _whole_ group. If you don't like the way its run around here then you don't have to stick around, it's your choice."

Eleanor knelt back down quickly replacing the few remaining caps on the bottles and threw them in the bucket becoming slightly panicked at the way Shane was speaking to her, the way he held onto her but she relaxed when she felt the familiar burning of eyes on her back, regaining her nerve.

Daryl had seen Shane roughly grasping onto Eleanor's shoulders and he didn't like it one bit, instantly changing his direction to go to her. Eleanor felt Daryl's hand grip firmly onto her shoulder as she stood up but kept she her eyes fixed on Shane, "You need to sort your head out." She whispered harshly at him, picking up the bucket of water bottles before moving free from Daryl's grip, pushing past Shane and walking back towards camp. Daryl said nothing to Shane, his stare being worth a thousand words before he glanced back to Eleanor who was half way back to camp. He glared back at Shane one last time before staggering past him to follow her.

As Eleanor reached camp she placed the bucket next to the fire pit before returning to her tent. She lay down on her cot, pulling out the photograph of her and Harriet and stared at it, she was over what Shane had said to her, it wasn't even worth it anymore because his mind had become so warped and distorted from any real logic, but it did worry her. To what extent was Shane's struggle for power going to impact the rest of the group, what was it going to mean for Rick? And by Shane's latest performance what was it going to mean for her?

She ran her finger gently over the photograph, trying to remember the happy times when Daryl stepped into her tent. He hesitated when he saw her with the photo but Eleanor glanced at him, giving him a soft smile so he continued sitting himself on the edge of her cot and he was about to question her about Shane when she suddenly spoke.

"– It doesn't matter anymore. He's like a broken record; can we just forget about it?" She pleaded quietly, her eyes still on photo.

Daryl nodded but one question lingered in his mind and he had to ask her, "Did – did he hurt ya?" he asked softly, hoping she wouldn't get annoyed but she simply shook her head, "Good" Daryl gruffed.

Eleanor slipped the photo back under her pillow and turned her gaze at Daryl. Her eyes wandering all over his face and across his body as her mind calmed, _he's beautiful and I got to kiss him, _she thoughtand a smile crept across her face at the memory, the nerves she normally got in his presence were not there for once.

Daryl felt her eyes on him and he glared back at her, "What?" he muttered, the usual feelings of self-consciousness appearing whenever he felt her look at him.

"Nothing" She replied quietly the smile still apparent on her face and she turned her eyes away from him, she could tell she was making him feel uncomfortable.

"What yer smiling for?" He questioned, now becoming slightly concerned, his mind instantly going back to the night before, how when they kissed he'd been unable to control his body's reaction and he was unsure if whether she noticed or not, thinking that maybe she was laughing at him, mocking him. He'd never really thought about Eleanor in that way, everything between them although slightly awkward had felt completely innocent.

Eleanor blushed, her eyes glancing at him for only a second before turning elsewhere and she hesitated before speaking again, "Just thinking… about…" She couldn't continue her face reddened and the butterflies suddenly erupted in her stomach as she left out a small nervous laugh to calm herself.

Daryl watched as she squirmed, he'd never seen her quite like this but he knew that she was referring to the actual kiss but he still blushed himself, turning his eyes away from her and gave a nod to show he understood.

"Was… nice" She added so quietly that Daryl almost didn't hear it. She found herself unable to shake the nervousness she felt, scolding herself at how silly she was being but these feelings were all completely alien to her, she'd never felt them before and she couldn't help herself, however by the looks of it Daryl was struggling just as bad which gave her some degree of comfort.

She saw the flush of red in Daryl's cheeks as he nodded in agreement, his eyes still fixed away from her and he hesitantly stood up from the cot and moved out of her tent. Eleanor let out a girly laugh at his hasty exit, burying her face into her pillow to try and shade her embarrassment and regain control. _Stop being silly, just stop it you're making him feel uncomfortable, _she told herself.

However, it wasn't long before Daryl returned to her tent this time holding a pair of scissors. Eleanor looked at him with a concerned expression as he sat down next to her.

"Yer stitches" He mumbled, only glancing at her for a moment before his eyes fell to the neat stitches that were on her upper arm. Eleanor sat up in her cot, twisting her arm to get a good look, gently tracing her fingers over them. She'd forgotten about them and now the wound had almost completely healed.

Daryl sat back down beside her and he gently placed his hand around her arm, pulling her forward lightly so she placed her legs over the edge of the cot. He held her arm up, inspecting the stitches intensely and he concluded that it was time they came out, he'd been keeping an eye on them since she'd got them which just over 3 weeks ago. Daryl glanced up to her, looking for conformation and she gave him a small nod for him to continue.

Daryl readjusted his hand on her arm, clearing his throat before pulling her closer to him. He held the scissors, slipping them under the first stitch and carefully snipping it. Daryl peered back up at her, wanting to ensure that he wasn't hurting her and she gave him a reassuring smile. He continued, cutting each individual stitch slowly one by one, regularly glancing back up to her to make sure she was fine, but Eleanor didn't flinch. She watched as he cut through each stitch, her eyes moving to his face at the concentrated expression that was also littered with concern every time he looked up at her.

Daryl cut the final stitch, placing the scissors beside him on the cot and once again readjusted the position of his hand, quickly wiping them on his trousers as they started to become sweaty from his nerves. He gave her one final glance which she returned with a smile and he began gently pulling the stitches out from her arm. Eleanor let out a small hiss at the sharp twinge and Daryl tightened his grip on her arm to keep her from moving, the concentration still apparent on his face as he did what he could not to hurt her.

After Daryl pulled out the last stitch, he gently traced his thumb over the neat scar that was left, an unusual urge overcame him telling him to place a delicate kiss on it and he stared at her scar intently, contemplating the idea before loosening his grip on her arm letting it gently fall to her side, he couldn't push himself to do it, the fear of what her reaction may be being enough to put him off. They'd wander into each other's tent to chat, he'd watch her search for him during dinner so she could sit next to him, they'd shared the same bed a couple of times now and they'd even kissed the night before however with all those clues uncertainly and doubt still filled Daryl's mind, holding him back. The safety of the night being the only time he could force himself to do it, where he couldn't see her face and gather her reaction.

Eleanor twisted her arm once again to get a good look, rubbing her hand along the scar and where Daryl had gripped, her arm feeling slightly moist from where his hands had been. Daryl stood up from the cot, stepping towards the exit and Eleanor instantly followed him, placing her hand on his arm to stop him and he turned to face her.

They gazed into each other's for a moment before Eleanor broke it. She stood on her toes, her hand still gently resting on his arm to steady her and she moved slowly towards him, reaching up to place a soft kiss on his cheek, "Thank you" she whispered in his ear causing Daryl to swallow hard, hoping he could control his body as he felt her warm breath against him, his cheek tingling from where she had kissed him, knowing that removing the stiches wasn't what she was thanking him for. Her eyes met his once again, the urge to kiss her returning back to him however he simply nodded, turning away and exiting the tent, her hand gliding over his arm slowly as he left.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

By the time night came around, everyone had slowly began to go to bed, Dale taking his place on the top of the RV for the first shift of the night watch however Eleanor stayed at the campfire, settling on the ground to be closer so she could listen to the quiet crackling of the fire and watch the flames dance, allowing them to hypnotize her into deep thought that she didn't even notice that Daryl had joined her on the ground, leaning his arms across his knees as he began to watch the flames with her.

It wasn't until she felt his burning gaze on her that she drifted back into reality and turned to face him with a playful smile; it was certainly unusual for him to be this forward with her out in the middle of camp, even though no one was around. She stared into his piercing blue eyes, watching him trace them over her face; there was a definite calmness about him tonight that she wasn't use too.

Eleanor peered around the camp, glancing up at Dale on the top of the RV whose back was turned to them before she scooted up closer to Daryl. She turned her gaze back to the fire, holding her hands up to its warmth as a quiet conversation rose between them, mainly covering their lives before the outbreak.

She could still feel Daryl's gaze on her as she talked about her family. Eleanor's upbringing consisted mainly of constant shouting and arguments between her parents. Her mum was always a spiteful and selfish person, the only reason Eleanor was born being an accident which she seemed to always have to remind her of. Telling her how different her life would be if she were never born, how it was her fault they didn't have a nice house or expensive things. It's horrible to think that one of the happiest days of her childhood was when her parents announced their divorce and she made the decision to live with her dad.

However, Eleanor always suffered from the bitter aftertaste of betrayal regardless of the way her mother treated her that she wanted nothing more but her acceptance. Nevertheless her life had changed after the divorce, living with her dad was like living with your best friend, there were no rules, no order, he allowed her to do whatever she wanted and supported her all the way knowing that she'd suffered the restraints from her mother like he did but Eleanor never took advantage of this. Everything he did or more so everything he didn't do was for her, he allowed her to experience the world and enjoy the freedom and adventures of it by herself.

Eleanor sniffed, feeling her eyes start to water at the memory of her dad, "Oh God, I'm getting emotional again" She whispered letting out a quiet titter, "I'm such a downer, sorry."

Daryl nodded, giving her an awkward yet gently pat on her back before he began telling Eleanor a few stories of his upbringing leaving out the more graphic details, his eyes fixed away from her as he told the stories of the abuse his childhood consisted of.

His entire body tensed as he talked his voice rigid and tentative as he still felt unsure whether he should share this part of him with her. But he continued anyway, she was always so open with him and he was trying so hard to be the same, although he was certainly struggling.

Eleanor kept her eyes on the fire, wanting to keep them away from Daryl to hide the sadness she felt at the stories he told, she knew the last thing he'd want was pity but what he was telling her broke her heart, that he had to go through all that suffering.

It wasn't long before Daryl went quiet; having told everything he wanted to share and he hung his head. He'd spent so many years trying to forget, to move on and be strong but he needed to share this with her, he didn't understand why but he knew she'd understand and she wouldn't be the type to judge him and try to play saviour.

Eleanor lingered on every word he had said, suddenly feeling that her childhood was nothing to complain about. He was so strong and now he'd made so much more sense to her, she understood why he was so distant towards people and why her company always seemed to make him tense.

Eleanor placed her hand on his arm giving it a gentle squeeze, there was so much she wanted to say to him, that she appreciated him being this open but instead she remained quiet, simply resting her head against his arm. _He knows, _she thought. She didn't need to say a single word; he just needed her to listen.

Daryl glanced down at Eleanor, letting out a small sigh of relief feeling that he'd gotten so much of his chest and he began to relax, the corners of his mouth perking into a timid smile.

"What's yer favourite colour?" He hushed, returning his eyes back to the fire.

Eleanor let out a snort at his cheesy attempt to lighten the mood but it sure worked, "…Purple" She whispered back, gently pushing herself away him and glancing up to meet his eyes, "What's yours?" She asked with a smirk, raising a brow at him playfully.

"Red, I guess" He replied and Eleanor let out a chuckle causing his smile to widen as they continued to chat into the night, quietly talking and laughing together as the walls between them finally began to fall down, truly getting to know the person who'd spent so much time on their minds.

They'd managed to spend the next couple of hours in front of the campfire, losing track of time as they fell into deep conversation that it wasn't until Dale came down from the RV to wake up Rick for the next night shift that they realised just how long they'd been talking for.

Dale gave them a friendly smile as he passed them, for once not saying a word which both Eleanor and Daryl were thankful for. Daryl stood up from his place on the ground, holding his hand out for Eleanor to help her up. She'd actually been surprised by this sweet action, it making her smile and she took hold of his hand as he gently pulled her to her feet. Daryl had put out the campfire then, Eleanor saying a quick goodnight to Dale along with Rick who'd just left his tent before her and Daryl walked back in silence over to where there tents stood next to each other.

For the first time that night the butterflies returned to Eleanor at what would happen when they reached their tents and whether she should go into his or if he would go into hers or if they would both part ways for the night. She wanted to be with him, keep continuing with whatever it was that they were doing, the last few hours she spent getting to know him confirmed that this wasn't just a simple crush she was experiencing, that this was something special, even though she had nothing to compare it too.

The sexually frustrated 18 year old virgin part of her wanted to simply through herself at him, letting raw instinct drive her actions… however the other part in Eleanor, the part that had always kept her away from boys in the first place was completely terrified at taking that next step, especially with someone like Daryl. She felt how quickly her own body reacted when they kissed and right then she had wanted him, the struggle she felt to pull away from that it and regain control, not allowing it to fall into something more was hard enough.

Unknown to Eleanor, Daryl felt the same nervousness as they approached the tents. Whatever was going on between them had changed the exact moment their lips touched, his perception of her changing that night as his mind became corrupted with sensual thoughts about her and it made him feel guilty. Before she was this innocent young woman who he wanted to protect and simply hold close and care for her and now he couldn't stop these polluted thoughts from entering his mind. _She_ _ain't like that, _he thought, _she's pure. _And hell would sooner freeze over before someone like him would take that from her.

They came to a stop as they approached the tents both anticipating what the other would do. Eleanor wanted to go with him; she'd made up her mind but just so she could sleep in his arms, close together like they had done the last couple of nights. They'd only kissed, just a small, gently one and she felt silly for suddenly skipping her mind straight towards the prospect of sex. It didn't have to happen if she didn't want it too, and she knew that Daryl would wait if she needed him too and more importantly he'd understand. He didn't pull her closer when she broke from their kiss and he didn't make a move on her to push it further. She was new to all of this and she didn't want to rush anything, to start some kind of a romantic relationship during what seemed to be an apocalypse was risky and even stupid to do however she had feelings towards Daryl and she wasn't going to give up on him because of what if's. _It'll come naturally, don't worry, _her mind told her as she turned towards Daryl.

"I guess I'll see yer tomorrow then" Daryl mumbled, his eyes fixed to his shoes and he swayed in his place slightly.

Eleanor nodded and as Daryl glanced up towards her she gave him a reassuring smile before saying goodnight and they parted ways, each ducking into their own tents for the night left to process their own thoughts of the evening and to the future of what was to come.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The next few days went by quietly, however tension was still apparent in the group in regards to the barn situation. Rick had come to decision that nothing was going to be done about the walkers and that they would do what they could to secure the barn to ensure that they would be safe. They were guests on Hershel's farm and ultimately they had to follow his rules if they wanted to stay. There was a general consensus about the decision except from Shane who made his opinion no secret to the rest of the group. However, for Eleanor at the moment she was happy, she trusted Rick to keep everyone safe and for the most part everyone continued as normal.

Eleanor and Daryl had rarely crossed paths in the last few days, the only time they were together being during breakfast and dinner when she'd sit next to him, quietly chatting to him as he nodded along. It always made him wonder how easy she seemed to come up with topics of conversation while they ate. Daryl never really said much back in response as she spoke, he wasn't much of a talker so he'd just listen as she rambled on and watch as she'd make little faces and wave her hands around, finding it hard to not smile especially when she'd start to talk in stupid voices, making the people she was speaking about come to life in front of him.

However he'd always look forward to it, during the rest of the day he'd watch her stroll around the farm doing things like chores, always helping out and constantly stopping to chat to whoever she happened to past, a smile never leaving her face as she talked to them. But during meals, that was his time with her, where he'd watch eagerly as her eyes searched around the camp for him, once catching them giving a smile before taking a seat next to him, her attention being only on him while they ate and they'd seem to forget that they were also in the company of others.

He hadn't gone into her tent during the night since their kiss fearing what may happen, still unable to rid his mind of some of the inappropriate thoughts he had started to have about her. He didn't want to corrupt or hurt her but he didn't know if he'd be able to stop himself if it came to it, especially if she came onto him and that's what worried him the most. _She kissed me, _he told himself, _she leant in for the kiss but that's it, she don't want to be with ya, she don't think like that she's pure, _his self-doubt told him.

During the day Daryl hadn't been able to keep an eye on Eleanor as she'd been on the outskirts of the farm helping Jimmy and Maggie sort out and reinforce some of the back fences to keep out walkers. It'd make him nervous when she wasn't in his sight and that he wasn't close to by in case she needed him. It was particularly hard whenever he went out to look for Sophia or to hunt; being that far away his mind always went to what might be happening back at the farm. However, it'd always been like that, he knew she'd start to get annoyed if he followed her around even if it was to try and protect her.

Eleanor held up another plank of wood to the beams, Maggie helping her hold it as best as she could as Jimmy nailed it in place. They'd been out there for a few hours, chatting plenty as they worked, it being the first time Eleanor had really gotten to talk to Jimmy since she'd been on the farm. Hershel was very keen on keeping the divide between those staying in the house and those in the camp as they were only guests, therefore Eleanor still hadn't gotten the chance to talk to the other women named Patricia or Hershel's other daughter Beth, who she was keen to get to know as she was around the same age as her, maybe a year younger.

"How's the redneck anyway?" Maggie questioned, shooting a mischievous grin towards Eleanor.

"The redneck?" Jimmy asked confused, peering around to Maggie and then to Eleanor.

"Daryl…" Maggie added raising a brow, "She has eyes for him"

Eleanor gave her a mocking frown, not trying hard to cover the fact that it was true. She figured that most people were aware that there was something between her and Daryl, particularly during meals where she'd always sit next to him and the one occasion where the camp saw her leave his tent that one morning was pretty much a deal breaker.

"Isn't he like twice your age?" Jimmy questioned, making Maggie laugh as she'd asked the exact same question.

Eleanor shook her head at them, turning her eyes away to continue with the work on the fence, "Look can we just -" She began but was interrupted as a gunshot rang through the air and they all looked at one another with concern.

"Maybe it was a walker?" Maggie suggested, "I'll go and check real quick, ok? You guys keep working." She added Eleanor and Jimmy nodding in agreement before Maggie slowly jogged off back towards the farmhouse where the gunshot seemed to come from.

Eleanor and Jimmy looked back at one another for a moment before returning to the fence, anticipating Maggie's return so they could find out what was happening. _Surely if it was a walker they'd deal with it quietly? _Eleanor thought, holding the plank of wood back into place. Jimmy held a nail to the plank, hitting it with the hammer when the sounds of rapid gunfire shot through the air causing them both to jump to their feet and look in the direction of the continuous gunfire as panic began to fill them.

"Something's wrong" Eleanor announced with concerned and Jimmy nodded, the same expression of worry on his face.

"Come on" He said firmly, grabbing onto her arm to pull her along, the gunfire hadn't stopped and fear was all she felt, her mind racing through every possible scenario. What was happening? Was it walkers? The barn? And dread filled her as her mind went straight to Shane and her legs instantly began moving faster alongside Jimmy to get to the source.

They reached the front of the farmhouse, scanning the area to see everyone outside the barn, walkers pouring out as the group continued to shoot them, each walker who exited dropping roughly to the ground. Jimmy pulled at Eleanor's arm again, tugging her towards the barn and to the rest of the group and as they approached the gunfire finally stopped.

Eleanor looked frantically around at the massacre that was before her, her breathing erratic and her ears ringing as she stared at rotting bodies in front of her and the living around her. Hershel and Maggie knelt on the floor together with twisted looks of agony present on their faces, Patricia and Beth behind them tears streaming from their eyes as they gazed back at their loved ones now lying in a heap on the ground, their bodies decayed from the virus but they were never walkers to them. Eleanor's eyes went to Rick and Shane and they shouted back at one another, her hearing still muffled and she couldn't make out what they were saying as the shock still ran through her, their hands throwing up in the air violently and rage present on both their faces.

Eleanor's eyes then moved to Daryl, his hands gripped onto a shotgun, a frown on his face as he breathed heavily, his chest raising and falling rapidly. Daryl stared over at Eleanor, their eyes meeting and a look of pure terror was on her face that he'd never seen before, it giving him a horrible feeling in his gut, he didn't want her to see him like this and he lowered his shotgun about to walk to her to embrace her, arms tight around her where he'd tell her that he was never going to let anything happen to her, that he was always going to be there to protect her however his eyes shot elsewhere, along with everyone else's towards the barn as another walker slowly staggered out from behind the door.

"Sophia!" Carol called out hysterically, running towards her undead child but Daryl briskly grabbed onto her, pulling her to the ground with him, his arms holding firmly around her as she continued to cry out for her child.

Eleanor fell to her knees, her hands going to her mouth as tears started to stream down her face. That was Carol's little girl, the one everyone was searching for, that was Sophia and she was gone, she was one of the dead now.

Sophia began to stagger out of the barn; her eyes going around the group almost like a hint of her former self recognised the people surrounding her. However, her eyes widened, fixing on Rick and her steps quickening, letting out the familiar hungry moan of the undead as she got nearer. Rick raised his gun and Eleanor looked away, closing her eyes and shielding her ears as the shot rang out and Sophia fell to the floor, Carol crying out hysterically in grief at the loss of her child and her whole body sunk to the ground, Daryl still holding her tight as her wail's pierced through the air around the silent farm, a silence that before had been so peaceful.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Grief filled the atmosphere. Everyone silent as words needn't be spoken. Everyone instinctively doing what needed to be done next, some going to dig graves for those loved ones lost while other began sorting through the bodies.

Eleanor sat on the bed in the RV with Carol, holding the women close as she cried into her neck, her grip never loosening as she did her best to comfort her, she didn't understand how it became that she was the one here with her but she stayed anyway. They remained in the RV like that for over an hour, Carol's sobs not easing as Dale knocked on the door, cautiously entering and headed towards the bed removing his hat before he began speaking, "Their ready." He said quietly.

Eleanor broke from her embrace with Carol, giving Dale a small nod before she held onto Carol's hand and began to move off the bed. However, Carol remained frozen in her place, her eyes swollen from the tears and she pulled her hand away from Eleanor's.

"No, I'm not going" She hushed, her voice hitching as she spoke, "That's not my daughter, she was gone a long time ago."

Eleanor looked at Dale concerned and he returned the expression before she sat back down next to Carol, placing her hand gently on her arm, "Please" She whispered, not knowing what else to say but Carol remained quiet, her eyes fixed to her lap as another tear rolled down her cheek, "Please Carol." Eleanor repeated gaining Carol's attention their eyes meeting and the pain and torment present on her face were enough to make Eleanor's eyes begin to slowly fill with tears.

Carol gazed at the young girl letting out a quiet sigh before she gave her faint nod in bereavement and Eleanor held onto her hand tight, guiding her off the bed and slowly out of the RV where they ambled towards the newly dug graves in the distance where she would say her final goodbyes.

The ceremony was short, grief running thick through the atmosphere as everyone stood around the graves, sadness and sorrow present in their faces at the losses suffered and Rick said a few words. Eleanor still held tight onto Carol's hand, her other arm wrapped around her securely while the women stared blankly at her daughters final resting place.

Eleanor felt the burn of eyes on her and she looked briefly over her shoulder at Daryl who was stood at a distance behind her, a look of failure and sadness in his eyes. He had tried so hard to find her, he did everything he could but it wasn't good enough, he had failed that little girl and her mother. Eleanor turned her eyes back to the graves, she couldn't stand to look at him like that and she tightened her grip on Carol's hand. Soon after they began to wander away from the area, the group following as everyone parted ways and there was nothing left to do but mourn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eleanor spent the rest of the day with Carol in the RV, she being the only person Carol seemed to respond too. Her cries had stopped and they laid across the bed together in silence, Eleanor keeping her one hand tight around Carol's to make sure she knew that someone was always there.

"You remind me of her… of Sophia" Carol spoke softly, "Full of sorrow yet full of life"

Eleanor simply nodded in response; she didn't know what to say and figured that all Carol needed was someone to listen.

"So strong" Carol whispered and she paused for a moment before she let out a soft sigh, "…I think I'll try and get some sleep"

Eleanor nodded once more, moving off the bed and helping Carol under the covers, giving her a warm smile before she quietly exited the RV to let her sleep. As Eleanor shut the door behind her she let out a heavy sigh and could feel her lip begin to tremble and her eyes fill with tears. She knew how hard it was to lose the only person you had and she couldn't even imagine the pain that Carol was going through having lost her child. Eleanor could feel the eyes of the group on her as she left the RV and she quietly informed them that Carol was trying to get some sleep.

Eleanor scanned around the camp searching for Daryl. She'd seen the way he looked at her during the funeral. He'd done more than anyone else in the group with the search for her, going out every day to look, risking his own life but she knew that the self-doubt in him would be telling him that he failed. Daryl was always there to comfort and reassure her, letting her talk about her problems with him but now it was her turn, she didn't want him thinking that he wasn't any good.

She searched around, poking her head into his tent but he wasn't there. Eleanor felt a hand come to her shoulder and she looked over at Dale who was there. Dale gave her a warm smiled, pointing his finger off to the edge of the farm towards a small ruin where a stone wall once stood and on the ground she could see a couple of legs poking out from behind it. Eleanor quietly thanked Dale, returning his smile before she started the small journey towards the wall.

Daryl had been sat by himself in that same place since the funeral was over, sharpening the end of sticks with his knife to create arrows that he could use with his crossbow. Not wanting to be around anyone and to be left to his own thoughts. The sadness he'd initially felt had turned to anger and frustration, he'd told Carol that he'd find Sophia and bring her back and he was sure he would, but he lied and gave that women false hope. He let her down and he let that little girl down. Daryl threw another finished stick to the ground in front of him, starting on another when a small shadow appeared over him.

"Hi…" Eleanor said softly, Daryl's eyes glancing up at her for a second before he continued carving the stick, not saying a word.

Eleanor watched him for a moment while he ran the blade of his knife across the stick in quick, forceful movements and she could see how rigid and tense his body was. Eleanor slowly sat down in front of Daryl, crossing her legs and she remained quiet, she knew that whatever she would say he would snap back at her, but she wanted to stay with him, she wanted him to know that she was going to be there whether he wanted her to be or not.

"What!?" Daryl snapped harshly making her flinch, filling the silence and he glared at Eleanor, a deep frown on his face while she looked back with concern.

Eleanor let out a small sigh for the first time her eyes leaving his face as she started to fiddle with the zip on her jacket, the nervous tick returning to her, it frightened her so much when Daryl was like this but she didn't want to give up, "You did everything that- "

"I don't want to hear it" Daryl interrupted rashly and returned his attention back to the sticks. Eleanor remained quiet, watching him and contemplated if maybe she should say anything else.

Daryl gripped tighter on his knife, violently stabbing it into the dirt and throwing the sticks off to the side, "Yer know what? Just get!" Daryl yelled and he stood to his feet, glaring down at Eleanor who was still crossed legged on the ground to try and intimidate her as he threw his arms in the air, "Damn women, can't yer take a hint? I don't need yer useless ass here! Go talk to someone who gives shit! Cos I sure as hell don't!"

A sudden frown swept across Eleanor's face at him and she stood abruptly to her feet but she didn't walk away, instead she stepped closer to Daryl, invading his space and she grasped his face firmly with her hands and roughly pulled it down towards her, making him look at her straight in the eyes before she spoke, "You did everything you could, more than anyone else, no one could have expected that to happen and this isn't on your head. So don't you fucking dare start blaming yourself for this shit Daryl" She said firmly but her voice still managed to hitch as she spoke and her jerked his face out from her hands, scowling back at her.

Eleanor continued to glare as she took a step away from him, turning her back on him and began walking back to camp, her heart pounding in her chest as she tried to hold her nerve. What he had said hurt, even though she knew it was likely that it was only out of angry the sting of it still resonated throughout her body and she did her best to hold back the tears until she could retreat to her tent.

Daryl regretted what he said as soon as the words left his mouth, however when he was in that kind mood he couldn't control his temper. Daryl slumped back to the ground, his back against the wall and he ran his hands roughly over his face letting out a sigh. The image in his head of her lying in her tent crying because of what he said haunted him, the feeling of guilt he was already suffering from becoming more brutal. _Ya done it now, she ain't never gone forgive ya, _his mind taunted, _she's the only person here who don't look at ya like trash and now ya lost that. She don't need ya, never did._

Eleanor lay in her cot, wiping the last of her tears from her cheeks, she didn't want to cry over him but emotion had been running so high throughout the day that she couldn't contain it any longer. Just as everything seemed to settle in place, when she started to feel safe here on the farm and she'd come to terms with her feelings towards Daryl everything was ruined in an instant, death and loss returning to the surface and poisoning everything. That was all this world was about now. She thought back to what Daryl had said to her, she didn't want to walk away from him, let him push her away but she knew she wouldn't be able to control her emotions if she stayed any longer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Hours went by and as the sun began to set she got the call that dinner was ready and she staggered out of her tent, scanning around at everyone's faces, they all looked so drained, so exhausted by the day's events and the feeling of unease swirled around Eleanor's stomach at their tiresome faces.

She instantly noticed that Daryl wasn't there, along with his tent and she peered back over to the wall where he'd been early, seeing an dim glow from a small fire that he'd obviously set up. Eleanor's heart sank; he was trying to isolate himself from the group, from the people that needed him the most. Eleanor frowned to herself; no, she wasn't going to let that happen because she knew he needed them just as much.

After she finished dinner she slowly made her way up towards where Daryl had taken camp. She'd wanted to try again with him, hoping that maybe he would have calmed down since she saw him last and maybe even willing to talk to her about it, but she wasn't counting on it.

"Daryl?" Eleanor spoke softly as she stood outside his tent, her arms wrapped around herself as the cold breeze swept past her.

Daryl startled, not expecting he'd have any visitors, especially not her. He sat up abruptly in the cot, quickly tugging on a vest to cover himself. He wasn't sure what to say so he remained silent, uncertain if he wanted to see her or not and what her intentions were for her to be stood outside of his tent at that moment.

"Daryl is it ok if I come in?" She spoke again, her voice still gentle. Daryl looked towards the entrance of the tent seeing her silhouette casted against it, still not saying a word. He wanted her to leave but at the same time pleaded that she would stay.

"Daryl I'm not mad at you, I just -" Eleanor hesitated and Daryl could tell even through the fabric of the tent that she was messing around with the zipper on her jacket, "I just -" _I just want to talk to you, I just want to be close to you, be with you, I want you to know that I understand and that I care about you,_ her mind explained but she couldn't make herself say it, she'd loss her nerve the moment she called out his name, the overpowering feeling of anxiety suffocating her. She wanted to go in, just force herself to do it but she couldn't, she was too afraid that he'd reject her; tell her that he did mean what he said before and push her away further.

Eleanor let out a sigh, "…I'm sorry Daryl, I'll leave you alone" She hushed, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. She couldn't do it, she'd rather walk away than having to face him and listen as he told her that he didn't want her anymore.

Daryl watched as her silhouette disappeared from his tent, her footsteps fading as she walked slowly back to camp. Daryl hung his head, he was experiencing such a mixture of intense emotions that he could do nothing but slump back down into his cot and simply think.

However, he couldn't keep his mind kept from Eleanor which only made him feel even guiltier about Carol. '_You did everything you could, more than anyone else, no one could have expected that to happen and this isn't on your head. So don't you fucking dare start blaming yourself for this shit Daryl'_ Eleanor's words swirled through his mind, a part of him saying that she was right, that there wasn't any more that he could have done however that other dark vindictive voice was constantly there to tell him that it was his fault Sophia was dead.

He struggled hard to resolve his mental conflict and his mind once again wandered back to Eleanor. What had happened at the barn was done now, it was over yet he still had to go out and face Eleanor as long as he stayed here. She'd always be there to remind him that he wasn't good enough. She'd finally realised how useless he was. He was just a redneck piece of trash that no women would want.

_She said she weren't mad, _his mind whispered.

Daryl frowned, trying to recall for if she had actually said those words, that she wasn't angry with him. She didn't seem mad when she spoke through the tent; it appeared like she just wanted to talk, maybe she didn't even come to talk about their relationship? Daryl sat up in his cot, the frown deepening as he remembered that there was something else she wanted to say but for some reason she couldn't get her words out. _What did she want to say?_

Before Daryl could even attempt to find an answer for that question he'd hastily unzipped his tent and stormed outside. His head turning rapidly and his eyes focusing to search for her walking back to camp but he couldn't see her. Daryl's shoulders dropped and he bit the inside of his cheek, he knew she'd probably be with the rest of the group around the campfire and he didn't want to march up to her in front of everyone to ask if they could talk.

Daryl ran his hand through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh, he'd have to wait at least until tomorrow or when he could catch her by herself for them to talk, and he just prayed that he could maintain his nerve until then.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

The next day was surprisingly beautiful, the sun was bright and there was a gentle breeze that swept across the farm making the horrors of the day before appear lessened. It created a certain calm atmosphere but it didn't stop Eleanor from feeling uneasy.

She hadn't slept well at all that night, which was expected and the next day everyone had overlooked their usual duties to allow a day of rest, where everyone could simply have a break and take it easy. Eleanor had gone into the RV to stay with Carol however she didn't want to see anyone and she respected her wishes and left, leaving Carol to grieve alone as she desired.

Therefore Eleanor had the remainder of the day to do nothing and she found herself strolling around the outskirts of the farm along the fences by herself, trying to distract her mind. Eleanor had found a patch of daisies in the grass and she sat crossed legged among them, starting to make daisy chains like she'd do when she was younger.

Eleanor spent some time making herself a rather long daisy chain necklace before she finally finished and lay down in the grass, staring up to the clear blue sky while she recalled fond memories from her childhood when she was about 7 or 8 and she'd do the same thing with Harriet, spending hours on end just trying to make the longest daisy chain while they chatted and giggled to one another.

Eleanor felt her eyes become heavy as she laid there and she couldn't help but close them for a moment even though she was lying in the middle of a field and it was obviously a dangerous thing to do while there were things like walkers in the world now. However, she didn't feel too concerned as she knew that Dale was on the RV watching over her like he said he would when she told him that she was going for a walk. She relaxed further into the grass, feeling the hot sun on her face and let out a sigh in indifference as she still felt rather numb from everything that had happened.

Eleanor's attention was distracted when she could hear the sound of footsteps nearing her and she looked towards the direction of the camp where the footsteps where coming from, unable to see far past the long grass around her. She figured it was someone in the group coming to tell her to come back so she propped up on her elbows, letting out a small grunt in frustration but was surprised when she peered up to see it was Daryl wandering towards her, his crossbow swung across his shoulders and she immediately started to feel anxious. Eleanor sat up fully in the grass, squinting her eyes as Daryl towered above her, the sun radiating from behind him so she couldn't clearly see his face.

"Hey" Eleanor spoke softly, her hand now coming up to shield her eyes from the glare of the sun.

"Shouldn't be out here by yerself" Daryl muttered, placing his hands awkwardly into his pockets and he glanced around at the surrounding field.

"Dale's watching over me" She replied and Daryl looked over his shoulder back towards the RV where he could see Dale firmly set on top of it like he usually was.

"Still ain't safe" Daryl uttered and he briefly glanced back at Eleanor but his eyes couldn't stay on her for long, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked, how harmless and virtuous she appeared among the flowers but that only made him feel worse about how he treated her the night before.

Eleanor shrugged, looking away from Daryl and she let out a tiresome sigh, slumping back down into the grass and began fiddling with the daisy chain that hung around her neck. Daryl watched her, trying to control his nerve so he could tell her that he was sorry for what he said, tell her that he didn't mean it.

His heart began thumping in his chest; he could feel the words appearing on the tip of his tongue and his stomach swirled with apprehension_,_ what if he was wrong? What if she didn't want anything more to do with him, maybe she didn't want to forgive him?

"I'm sorry," Daryl mumbled so softly that Eleanor almost didn't hear it. Her eyes met his for a moment before he broke the contact, shuffling nervously in his place as he stood and his eyes scanned around the field, "I was… angry"

Eleanor nodded gently, "You didn't mean it then?" she questioned and Daryl's eyes met hers and he shook his head.

_He didn't mean what he said_, she was right the first time and a sweet smile appeared on her face. Daryl felt instant relief at the sight of her smile; he knew she'd forgiven him.

"I'm gone hunting, ok?" He uttered, readjusting his crossbow that hung off his shoulder and Eleanor nodded, "Ya be safe" he quietly added, his eyes moving away from her but he could feel her smile once again.

With that Daryl gave Eleanor a final nod before he started to amble past her and towards the woods. Eleanor rolled in the grass, now lying on her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows as she watched Daryl walk off, the smile never leaving her face as he faded into the woods.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

As night fell Eleanor had hoped that Daryl would have brought his tent back to join with rest of the camp but he hadn't. However that didn't stop her from wandering back up to his tent to see him that night. He was all that was on her mind for the rest of the day, it made her guilty because there was still grief hanging around the camp, it made her feel selfish that all she could think about was him and how happy she was that he'd come to speak to her and apologised to her. She didn't necessarily feel like he had to, she understood that he was angry but she just wanted to know if he'd meant it, which he didn't. And that gave Eleanor confirmation that whatever was between them was ok to continue which she was eager to do.

Eleanor slowly began unzipping the entrance to Daryl's tent and she could feel herself tense up with nerves even though she knew he wouldn't mind her coming to see him, it was almost like a reflex she had now whenever she'd approach his tent. She looked up at Daryl as she stepped inside his tent, seeing him lying on top of his cot with the book she'd given him in his hands and it made her smile.

Daryl had stopped reading the moment he'd heard footsteps approach his tent knowing it'd be her and he quickly scrambled to find a vest tugging it over himself and then hastily lying back onto his cot, grabbing the book again and pretended to read it as she unzipped his tent. He wanted to appear relaxed and calm with her but he knew that wasn't going to last, the moment she'd come closer he was going to tense back up again.

"You liking it?" Eleanor asked as she zipped back up the entrance before she moved towards the cot. Daryl nodded rigidly, his eyes sticking on the book and he moved his legs to the side so she would have room to sit down.

"What part are you on?" She said, taking a seat on the edge of Daryl's cot, turning her body to face him.

Daryl hesitated, clearing his throat before he talked, "When that guy gives 'em that book." He uttered, closing the book and placing it down on the floor beside the cot.

"Oh yeah, that's when it get really good" Eleanor said eagerly as she thought back to that part in the story and she swiftly brought her legs onto the cot, crossing them so she was sat by Daryl, her knee touching against the side of his.

Daryl swallowed hard, feeling more nervous than he already was when readjusted her seating position and he stole frequent glances to her face, but was unable to hold any kind of eye contact. He was trying to read her face to try and see what she was thinking, terrified that maybe she was going to try and kiss him again, even though a part of him was praying that she would. Telling him to simply grab her, push her down into the cot and kiss her hard and fast so he could once again feel the softness of her lips against his. He thought back to how beautiful she looked laying amongst the flowers early that day and he had wanted to do the exact same thing _and more,_ but that part of him wasn't his mind talking. _She ain't like that; she won't want that, _he reminded himself, trying to rid himself of those thoughts.

Silence fell between them and Eleanor watched as Daryl seemed to tense and fidget in the cot. She questioned mentally how she managed to make this grown man feel so uncomfortable as when she first arrived at the camp it seemed to be the completely opposite way round making her wonder what had exactly changed and why.

"How are you feeling?" Eleanor asked quietly, attempting to ease the silence as she tugged on her jackets zip, "I mean about… well with that happened yesterday?"

Daryl shrugged and he watched as Eleanor nodded gently in return, returning her eyes to her hands and he noticed a faint look of disappointment on her face at his answer. _Talk,_ _Just talk, _his mind nagged him.

"I –uh" Daryl began and Eleanor's eyes shoot back to him, making Daryl clear his throat again in discomfort from her stare, "I was thinking about what ya said and I… uh, yeah… I think yer right"

Eleanor nodded giving him a soft smile, glad that he'd recognised that he had done everything he could to find Sophia, that he saw that now and that he'd shared it with her. Eleanor straightened back up in the cot, swinging her legs off the side and she glanced back to Daryl, "I think everyone just needs some time to grieve now, especially Carol but she seems to be doing ok"

"That's good" Daryl replied faintly and Eleanor nodded in agreement, watching him as he brought his thumb up to his mouth, gnawing at the nail. It was strange but she loved that nervous quirk in him, the way his eyebrows perked up, causing his forehead to crease slightly while his striking blue eyes squinted back at her as he did it, giving him a concerned expression.

"…Well I'm off to bed," Eleanor said eventually, pulling the zip on her jacket all the way up to prepare herself for the inevitably chilly walk back to her tent, "I've done nothing all day but I feel even more tired than usual" She explained, standing to her feet.

"I'll walk ya, cos it's all dark and stuff" Daryl mumbled promptly and Eleanor looked at him confused, she hadn't been expecting him to even offer and watched as he quickly sat up in his cot and yanked on his shoes before he stepped past her, unzipping the entrance and holding the flap while she ducked through. He was trying to be quick before the doubt would start to creep back.

They wandered slowly back to her tent in silence, Eleanor with her arms crossed over her chest while she did her best to refrain from smiling because she didn't want to look like a grinning idiot in front of him. She always felt like she had to tread somewhat carefully with the things she said and did with Daryl as she feared that one wrong move would knock him away further when it had taken him so long to gather the confidence to get this far with her and she'd started to think that maybe he wasn't as popular with the ladies as she'd initially thought. So she didn't want to scare him off as she'd become more comfortable with the prospect of being intimate, when he clearly wasn't.

Daryl walked with his hands in his pockets beside her, ignoring the cold breeze on his bare arms as he watched her from the corner of his eyes contemplating what he was going to do when they reached her tent, if he was going to go in and spend the night or leave her there however his trail of thought was interrupted by the time they reached her tent and she began speaking again.

"Well thanks for walking me" Eleanor said as they approached her tent, giving out a small chuckle. She'd seen this kind of moment in so many cheesy chick flicks that she found it a little surreal that they could actual happen in real life, however she certainly didn't expect that the moment would follow so closely.

Daryl gave her a nod, for the first time his eyes meeting hers and for once he was able to keep them there as his mind began screaming at him to kiss her for him to really process his unbroken eye contact. His mind continued to yell and chant at him to obey its wishes, outweighing the possible reactions from Eleanor but still insisting to continue, even if it was only a quick peck it begged desperately and pleaded for him to do something, anything so he could feel her lips once more, feel the connection it brought.

He could feel as his mind continued to shout louder and louder his body become restless, unable to stand still and he knew he was only moments before he'd give in to the impulse and conform.

As the screaming in his mind strengthened further, without thinking Daryl peered around the camp, noting that no one was present and he glanced back towards Eleanor and once again time seemed to slow and silence swept in his mind. She began to turn towards her tent however Daryl instinctively placed his hand roughly on her shoulder to stop her.

Eleanor gazed back to Daryl and her eyes widened, confused by his action until she saw the look in his eyes as he took a step closer to her, loosening his grip and guiding his hands softly up towards her neck, tilting her head up as he moved even closer, their bodies almost touching as he slowly pulled her to his lips. Eleanor let out a quiet moan at the unexpected feeling of his lips against hers, her body erupting with the same sensation she felt before, it shooting down her entire body and almost making her knee's give in from its intensity.

However, as Daryl pulled away, without thinking Eleanor's hands came softly yet firmly to his face, preventing him from ending the kiss and she guided him closer, deepening it further. Daryl hesitated, slightly stunned by her actions but he didn't pull away, moaning softly into her lips as they moved seamlessly with his, his own body aching for her as she alternated between pressures, kissing him delicately before deepening further and he followed, one of his hands moving down to rest at the small of her back, nudging her body closer to him so they had full contact as their minds blurred from reality and they submerged themselves in the moment.

It wasn't until a loud snore erupted from one of the tents making them both startle that they abruptly pulled from the kiss, peering around towards the tent where it came from in alarm. Eleanor let out a small chuckle at their panicked reaction and Daryl's head snapped back to face her and she gave him a sweet smile followed by a blush causing the corners of his own mouth to perk slightly as they removed their hands from each other's bodies.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Eleanor whispered softly, her voice slightly breathy from the kiss and Daryl gave her a quick nod. "Goodnight" she added and she stepped closer to him again, her hands going back to cup his face while she brought her lips back to his for a quick, yet delicate kiss.

"Night" Daryl replied quietly, his voice low and husky as she pulled away and her hands slowly fell from his face, giving him once last sight of her sweet smile before she ducked into her own tent, zipping back up the entrance for the night.

Daryl let out a heavy sigh in relief, his mind still processing what happened as he staggered back up to his tent, slumping down into his cot as he pulled the covers over his body, unable to rid his face of the relentless smile that was stretched across it.


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favs! We've reached 62 follows yo hurrah! **

** .H aha Uni can wait, I'd agree if I wasn't getting myself in debt for going. ;) **

**I'll be honest that this is more of a transitional chapter but I'll probably update again when I get home because the next one is also quite short and if you ask nicely ;) (not to be a review whore) **

**Chapter 30**

Eleanor woke to the sounds of commotion and bickering in the morning making her hastily sit up in her cot, pulling on her jeans and shoes before she rushed out of her tent to see what the ruckus was about. She stepped out her tent to see the camp gathered sparsely around one of the trucks while Rick and Glenn sat in it, then starting the engine.

"What's going on?" Eleanor asked puzzled and she approached Lori and Carol who were nearest to her.

"Hershel's missing. They think he's gone into town." Lori replied.

"Is he ok?" She asked concerned.

"He's just having trouble dealing with what happened with the barn" Lori added and they watched as the truck began to drive away from them, leaving the farm and everyone began to return to their day.

Eleanor kept her eyes on the truck, following it twist around the dirt road before it went out of sight beyond the trees that bordered the farm and she let out a sigh. She'd wanted to go too, she was sure that Hershel would be ok but she just wanted to get off the farm for a few hours. Eleanor let out another sigh before she strolled over to the RV, quickly grabbing a cereal bar which they kept inside before she glanced back around camp, deciding to sit with Lori and Carl at a small table where his mother was once again making him read from text books in an attempt to keep up some form of education.

"Maths, eh?" Eleanor joked as she approached them, earning a mischievous smile from Carl.

"Well yes" Lori said letting out a reserved laugh, "Just trying to keep on top of things, but it doesn't really help that I don't even understand most of it myself."

Eleanor chuckled, returning Carl's cheeky smile before taking a seat next to him and having a peek at the lists of equations that littered the pages of the book, they seemed reasonably advanced for someone of Carl's age, but she figured that during an apocalypse there had been so much more time to fill.

"Oh I remember doing this stuff in school," Eleanor said, pointing at one of the equations in the book, "You know I can help Carl with this stuff if you have other stuff to do, I wouldn't mind it." Eleanor suggested.

Lori hesitated for a moment, contemplating the idea but soon agreed; allowing Eleanor to tutor Carl even if it was just for 10 minutes or so while she went to check on Carol. Carl's smiled widened as his mother left the table and wandered off towards the RV making Eleanor let out a small titter as she knew he probably assumed that she didn't plan on doing any maths work, instead just messing around until Lori came back. However, Eleanor stuck with it best she could, helping Carl through each equation for the first few minutes, explaining the easiest ways to solve them but it was clear that he wasn't interested and neither was she anymore.

"Why does she make me do these?" Carl asked, tapping his pencil gently on the table while he looked back up to Eleanor innocently.

"So if you come across any walkers you can stun them with your epic maths skills," Eleanor teased, earning a giggle from Carl. "I guess she wants to keep some kind of normal routine in your life" She added and Carl nodded understandingly, glancing back over to his mum before he returned his attention back to the book, continuing to work. Eleanor smiled, Carl was a very inquisitive and attentive kid, more than everyone else seemed to give him credit for.

It wasn't long before Lori returned and Eleanor took the opportunity to escape from having to stick around and do the mental work, she'd only offered out of boredom but once they'd started she'd realised she would have rather have been stuck doing nothing. So Eleanor left them too it, but not before shooting a few faces towards Carl, playfully teasing him with the fact that he had to stay and do work, he returning her faces with a mocking frown as she wandered off through camp.

Eleanor stood with her back leaning against a tree that stood near camp, her eyes wandering back to where the truck was before Rick and Glenn had left a while earlier before she scanned along the dirt road where it drove off, the gentle breeze gliding around her bare arms, across the exposed part of her chest and drifting along her face, making her short hair flicker along with it. Eleanor brought her hands up to her hair, running her fingers through it as she realised how much it had grown since she'd arrived at the farm, it now covering her ears and reaching halfway down her neck with a slight wave to it.

"Grown…" She heard someone mutter from the side of her and she jumped, not realising someone had been watching her and she snapped her head around to see who it was. "Yer hair" Daryl added, pointing slightly towards it as he took a step closer to her by the tree, his crossbow slung over his shoulder and his intense blue eyes staring straight back at her.

"Oh right" Eleanor replied hesitatingly, blushing slightly and she looked away, running her fingers back through her hair once again nervously, she couldn't hold eye contact with him not quite yet, her mind going straight back to last night and she felt embarrassed. He'd leaned in to kiss her but she didn't mean to be so forward with him and push it further but it just happened and she went with it.

"Are you going hunting?" Eleanor asked, glancing towards the crossbow on his shoulder in an attempt to fill the awkward silence and regain her nerve.

"Nah," Daryl replied, readjusting it on his shoulder and he scanned back around camp, "Thought I'd take the day off" He mumbled before returning his eyes back to Eleanor where she remained leant against the tree, but her own eyes were fixed to her hands as she fiddled nervously with her fingers, he could see that she was feeling tense.

However, Daryl hadn't stopped thinking about her since last night. It was the first proper kiss they'd shared, the first kiss he'd ever shared with a women and it completely surprised him how naturally it seemed to have come. He knew that it was her first kiss too but he couldn't believe it, she seemed to know exactly what she was doing, moving so well against him that it almost seemed impossible that it was true.

"What are you gonna do for the day then?" Eleanor asked, breaking Daryl's trail of thought and he cleared his throat, trying to search his mind for the right thing to say. He had wanted to try and spend the day with her, however Daryl simply shrugged his shoulders, unable to find the right words to ask her if she'd do just that and he readjusted his crossbow on his shoulder once more but out of unease.

Eleanor's eyes darted straight back to it as he pulled on the strap, "Is that heavy?" Eleanor questioned, nodding towards the crossbow. She'd always been a little curious about it because he always seemed to carry the thing around with him; she'd never even seen anything quite like it, at least not in real life so she took her curiosity as a way to strike up some kind of casual conversation between them.

"Not really" Daryl replied and he took it off his shoulder offering it too her.

Eleanor glanced back up to Daryl quickly before she took it from his hands, the weight almost causing her to drop it as she hadn't expected it to be quite so heavy and she let out a quiet gasp before following it with a small chuckle.

Daryl watched as she rearranged her small hands on his crossbow, her arms tensing from its weight as she moved it around to hold it correctly, her eyes intently examining over the mechanics of it and she briefly glanced back up to him with a smile.

"Is it hard to shoot?"

"Ya get used to it" He said faintly as she handed it carefully back over to Daryl. Eleanor smirking as he held it in complete ease, flinging it over his shoulder with no problem before his eyes met hers again, "…Ya wanna learn?" Daryl asked hesitatingly, and he started gnawing at the nail on his thumb, his eyes squinting back and his eyebrows raised in curiosity, his actions instantly telling Eleanor that he was feeling nervous.

"Sure" Eleanor said eagerly, "I mean, if you want too. You don't have too." Eleanor added, and her hand searched for her zip jacket but settled along the hem of her shirt. She wanted to spend more time with him but knew how uncomfortable she made him feel and didn't want to force him into doing it.

Daryl nodded boldly back at her, he'd seen her hesitate but he didn't want her to change her mind. "Should find sumthin' to use as a target" He said, peering back around camp to try and think of what they could use.

"I'll go ask Maggie, I'm sure they have something around here" Eleanor suggested and Daryl nodded in agreement before she started walking towards the farm house.

Eleanor had only taken a few steps before she stopped, glancing back over her shoulder to see that Daryl had started walking but behind her and she smiled at him, not expecting that he'd be coming with her in search of Maggie as he always tended to keep his distance from her around the rest of the group so she waited, allowing him to take a few quick strides to catch up with her before they continued towards the farmhouse together.


	31. Chapter 31

**Alex-Kurotani aha thank you and since you asked so nicely… :D**

**Right so I don't know what you need to write in order for something to be 'Rated M' but if sexual frustration and boners are anything to do with it then CAUTION! Shield your virgin eyes, which I know you won't you dirty bugger ;) I don't judge but it's nothing full on…yet**

**Chapter 31**

Daryl stood close behind her, his body occasionally making contact with hers and it certainly didn't go unnoticed, each time making her hold her breath as he brushed against her. He cautiously slipped a leg between hers, using it to gently nudge them wider to create a better stance and Eleanor bit her lip as his leg pushed eagerly against her inner thighs, trying to concentrate. Daryl's toned arms then surrounded her, adjusting her hands in a precise position on the crossbow and at the same time holding some of the weight for her, steadying it as he brought his face close to hers, squinting as he looked towards the wooden boards they were using as targets numerous meters in front of them, trying to focus purely on it but the heat radiating from her body was enough to cause a significant distraction in him.

"Ya ready?" He hushed low in her ear, making her push her lips together tight as she nodded gently, her eyes fixed on the target as she squeezed on the trigger, inching closer before the arrow finally released, the recoil forcing her back into Daryl and the dull thud could be heard from the arrows impact into the board.

Eleanor gazed back at Daryl, her heart thumping loud in her chest as she scanned over his face so close to her own, his eyes fixed ahead and he took a step away from her unexpectedly, making her stumble slightly. Daryl peered towards the board examining her aim and Eleanor watched him, she'd been so caught up in the moment that she'd almost forgotten about the arrow she just fired. _Calm down_, she scolded and composed herself, turning her gaze to the board also to see how she did.

"At least I hit it this time" She commented, the arrow having just about hit the lower right side of the board.

"Just takes practice" Daryl said, taking the crossbow from her and pulling back the wire, reloading another arrow, "Just gotta get use to the weight." Daryl added, trying to keep his cool as the recoil throwing her body into his had almost caused him to lose control of himself, the last thing he wanted was to be helping her with this while he poked into her back, there was no doubt she'd notice it if that did happen. So he took his time reloading the crossbow and then walking to retrieve the arrow she'd shot from the board, attempting to clear his mind from his polluted thoughts and silently cursing at himself, he defiantly didn't think this whole crossbow lesson through clearly, it didn't even cross his mind that he would have to stand so close to her and touch her.

They stayed out there for about an hour, Eleanor's handling improving slightly with each shot as she got used to the feel of the crossbow. However, she struggled to keep her mind focused, sometimes letting it win as she'd deliberately leaned in closer to him, making their bodies gently touch at every discreet chance or even purposely standing with her legs closer together just so Daryl would have to wedge his leg back between them and nudge at her inner thighs to pry them in the correct position once again. She couldn't help it; all the sensations had begun shooting through her at each touch and she'd started to become greedy, aching for more.

However, it didn't even cross her mind what her deliberate actions were doing to Daryl, every time her body brushed against him the sensations seemed to intensify with each gently contact at one point to where he had to step away from her body for a moment, abruptly telling her to try shooting the crossbow by herself as he awkwardly sat on the ground behind her, trying to keep her attention away from him while he attempted to control himself, his mind constantly chanting over and over again that _she ain't like that, that she's sweet and innocent._

After a while Eleanor's arms began to give out, unable to hold the crossbow still in position and they both knew that it was probably time to call it quits. Daryl jogged up quickly to retrieve the wooden board they'd been using as a target, going to take the crossbow from Eleanor too but she insisted on carrying it for him as they walked slowly towards the barn to put the board back where they found it, a quiet conversation arising as they went.

They wandered in the barn, Daryl quickly stacking the board against the others and he turned back to Eleanor, her eyes fixed on his and he recognised the look in her eye, the look that told him she had something to say but was hesitating to do so. He cautiously stepped closer, holding his hands out to her and the action had thrown Eleanor off, confusing her, however Daryl nodded towards his crossbow that she'd hung over her shoulder and she let out a nervous laugh, handing it over to him. _Sure like he was just going to hug you,_ her mind mocked.

Eleanor glanced back up to him briefly, she been waiting the whole time they were out there to get him back to the barn in the hopes she could sneak in a quick kiss but as always the nerves engulfed her, making her feel tense whenever the time came. She gazed back up to him quickly again, her cheeks flushing red as she caught his blue eyes staring back at her, they always made her feel like he could see right through her and read everything she was thinking.

Daryl could almost see the exact moment she'd started feel to uneasy. She was normally good at holding eye contact but when she was nervous she never could and she'd always begin fiddling with something to distract herself. However, Daryl was eager to get back to his tent and spend some time alone, the last hour had been torture to keep control and as guilty as it made him feel, he needed to _sort_ himself out.

"Should get back," Daryl mumbled, staring past Eleanor where she stood in the entrance of the barn and looking back towards his tent, starting to feel impatient.

Eleanor nodded but she didn't move, she wanted that kiss, she didn't want to have to wait until the night for something to may or may not happen, she was fed up with waiting. Daryl took a step towards her to exit and as he did her left hand reached out, placing it gently on his arm to stop him, her eyes shooting instantly to his as he turned to look at her with a slight concern. Eleanor's body moved to face him, bringing her other hand to rest softly on his chest before she traced it up to delicately cup his face.

Daryl froze, he knew what was coming but he'd only done it once, and he'd only every done it in the safety of the night. He still remained unsure of what to do but his eyes stayed securely locked onto hers as she scanned over his face, stopping on his lips before her tongue darted out instinctively to wet her lips making Daryl's heart jump his chest. Eleanor rose to her toes causing Daryl's free hand to automatically reach out to the small of her back to steady her as she gently guided his head down to her, him following until their lips finally met in the middle, igniting the spark in them like it always did.

She intended it as a quick peck but once again she was unable to stop herself from drawing it into something deeper, her hand moving from his arm to stop at the nape of his neck holding him close.

Daryl's mind went blank, mimicking her actions from the night before he pressed his lips harder against hers, a faint moan leaving her mouth making her fall closer to him and she dared to open her mouth slightly, introducing her tongue gently to his bottom lip as she stirred against him.

Daryl groaned into her mouth at the unusual sensation, mirroring her and doing the same, for the first time their tongues meeting as they delicately massaged and caressed each other. Eleanor let out a small whimper at the growing warmth radiating and pulsating from her and she moaned again causing Daryl's hold to become strong against the small of her back as he forced her backwards until she was against the wall of the barn, pushing so her hips made contact with his, pressing and moving firmly against each other.

Eleanor pushed eagerly against him, for the first time Daryl acknowledging his own reaction, it sparking panic in him and he abruptly shoved away from her. Up until now his mind had become blurred, encouraging him to continue but the moment they touched consciousness had returned and his doubt kicked in, knowing that she could _feel_ him digging against her, the feeling of embarrassment and disgusted hitting him hard. S_he ain't like that! Now what's she gonna think of ya!?_

Eleanor looked back at Daryl, her face littered with confusion as he stared at her for a moment. She didn't look angry in fact she looked dazed, her face flushed and her lips slightly parted from the kiss but he still felt the same, letting out a grunt in frustration before he rushed out of the barn and strode towards his tent to be alone. He couldn't do it.

She watched as he went, confused by what happened. The only thing she noted was the look on his face, the look of disgust. Eleanor hung her head, her lip trembling and she felt only the sharp twinge of disgrace and anguish that filled her making her feel sick. She felt humiliated, the infinite amount of questions flooding her mind as she slowly walked back towards camp, the only person she blamed being herself.

**I'm sorry guys, don't hate me. XD I just figure nothing's easy when it comes to Daryl being intimate…**


	32. Chapter 32

**madison. ermm not so much since the whole him asking her to leave with him, they've pretty much been avoiding each other but he'll pop up again to be a pain in the ass the next time he needs something. Eleanor has sort of settled into the group now and found her place with Daryl so it's more concentrated on how their relationship will develop.**

**FanFicGirl10 all in good time *pats head* ;)**

**JetNova YESSS I'm glad you picked up on it, she seems to need to be reassured of everything -.- but that's probably more of a reflection of her age and no doubt she'll have to learn how to take things into her own hands if she really wants this. **

**Thank you guys for all the reviews last chapter, I was giggling like a school girl, I didn't know being a tease was so much fun. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 32**

For the rest of the day they understandably spent avoiding each other, Eleanor retreating to one of the fences on the outskirts of the farm alone, taking some time to revaluate everything that had happened however as always she could never come to any conclusion. The trouble was that she never knew what he was thinking, the only time he let her know somewhat was that one night on the RV where he told her that he missed her but even then he hadn't actually said it, he had only agreed to it when she said that she missed him. How was she going to face him?

Eleanor sighed, leaning her back against the fence as she slipped down into the long grass, pulling and tearing pieces out as she threw them beside her. Why did he react like that? Why did he push her away? They kissed the night before and there had been no problem, in fact he'd initiated it. What was happening in Daryl's mind that was making him so confused about what he wanted? She didn't _want_ to push Daryl but the way he looked at her, the disgust in his face had hurt and now she needed to know, even if he rejected her and told her he didn't want anything more to do with her, she had to take that risk because the unknown was driving her crazy.

As the sun began to set and the air becoming cooler, Eleanor made her way back to camp. No doubt at least Dale would be worried about where she was as she'd spent the entire day out there, the man was always concerned with people's whereabouts. As she wandered back into camp dinner was just being served, most people having already sat down and begun eating. She approached Dale as he offered her a plate with a smile which she returned it weakly, turning back to scan over the rest of the camp her eyes stopping to where Daryl always sat, the seat she'd normally take empty next to him. His own eyes fixed to his plate while he ate, his body stiff and tense making it clear that he'd seen her.

Eleanor felt the same sicken feeling returning to her stomach; losing her appetite instantly and she slumped down into the seat next to Dale. She wanted to at least spare Daryl the uncomfortable feeling that she obviously inflicted on him. She remained quiet for the rest of dinner as did pretty much everyone else. Rick and Glenn hadn't returned with Hershel yet and there was already an atmosphere filled with worry and apprehension present around the camp fire, therefore her actions remained pretty much unnoticed, except to Daryl.

He took the hint. There was no doubt that she could feel him against her when they kissed, he had been too rough pushing her against the wall like that, he had scared her, she was sickened and repulsed by him and he knew it. Plus she wasn't like that anyway; she didn't want some piece of trash like him. If she knew some of the things he'd thought about her she'd be disgusted, she was innocent and pure she needed a real man, not him. He wasn't any good for her and now she'd realised it herself and that was it, it was the end.

Eleanor drifted back into her tent, she was going to speak to Daryl that much she'd made up in her mind, but what she was going to say she had no clue. However she'd wait until everyone else had gone to sleep to go and speak to him, it seemed to be their time during the night, all their perfect moments seemed to happen then so she hoped that whatever conversation would end up happening would end on the same note.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

She woke in the middle of the night as she always did, her body clock still messed up from her nightmares and she pulled herself from her cot, tugging on her jeans, jacket and shoes before she braced herself for the cold night air, she wanted to get this over with. She crawled out of her tent, her eyes going straight to where the person on watch sat on top of the RV and snuck past as quietly as she could to not to draw any attention as she began the short walk towards where Daryl's tent stood alone.

Her steps slowed as she approached it, the swirling of nerves in her stomach appearing right on cue and she did her best to push away the feeling. Eleanor frowned slightly as she neared it, noticing a faint glow coming from the lamp he kept inside… he was awake. She kept her mind focused, not bothering with any kind of knocking as she simply unzipped his tent and looked up to where he laid in his cot, his eyes glaring straight back at hers in confusion making her swallow hard, half expecting him to yell or shout at her, but he didn't.

"We need to talk" Eleanor said sternly, stepping inside and zipping back up the entrance.

Daryl watched her in complete confusion as to what she was doing here, why she needed to speak to him and he hastily tugged on a vest to cover himself while her back was turned before she straightened back up to face him with her arms crossed over her chest.

Eleanor found it hard to look at him, only able to steal a few glances but every time the feeling of anxiety would peak, throwing her off so she kept her eyes to the ground instead, she needed to know what he was thinking.

"I want to know what happened earlier in the barn" She said firmly a hint of annoyance in her tone. However, Daryl remained quiet his own eyes fixed to his feet where he sat on the edge of his cot, "Why did you push me away like that?" Eleanor added.

When Daryl continued his silence Eleanor could feel it become harder to control her emotions and she could feel the tears start to form in her eyes. _He doesn't want you! You saw the look on his face when you kissed him! _Her mind taunted but she pushed away the thoughts, letting out a deep breath to try and calm herself.

"Do I disgust you?" She spat harshly not even thinking about what she was saying but the way he looked at her in the barn was etched in her memory and it was all she could think about.

"What?" Daryl asked confused and he frowned at her, standing to his feet as she said it. How could she ever think that she disgusted him when it was the other way around?

"Because if I do just say the words and I'll leave you alone" She added and she quickly wiped away a tear that had fallen down her cheek, trying to keep her voice composed but it wasn't working.

"What?" Daryl repeated and he tilted his head, taking a step closer and leaning a little to be at eye level. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I saw the way you looked at me" Eleanor murmured quietly, her eyes for the first time coming to meet Daryl's and once again he went quiet, his mind still trying to process what she was saying.

"I understand… I – I mean that's fine I -"

"Yer don't disgust me" Daryl interrupted and Eleanor's eyes snapped back up to him, now being her time to feel confused.

"Well…" She stuttered, trying to generate some kind of other reason for his reaction, "Well why did you run away? Am I… am I a bad kisser or something? I just don't -" She trailed off not knowing how to continue but even she knew how pathetic and immature she sounded but couldn't stop, she had to know.

"No" Daryl uttered almost casually and he slumped back onto his cot.

"Well what is it?" Eleanor asked and she could hear Daryl let out a heavy sigh, he didn't want to speak. "Daryl please, this is driving me crazy." She pleaded softly, coming to sit next to him on the cot and she searched his face for any kind of sign but like always it was unreadable.

Daryl let out a few more heavy sighs, trying to come up with the right things to say but as the silence fell and she waited he knew that his time was limited. The more his mind became frantic in search for something to say this more it went completely blank leaving him helpless.

"Cos yer…" Daryl began quietly, readjusting his position on the cot while his mind continued to find the right thing to say. His heart thumping louder and he could feel her eyes burning on him. "Cos yer not like that" He uttered and he let out a sigh but knew that wasn't going to be the end of it.

"Not like what?" She whispered and she rested her hand gently on his forearm to urge him to continue.

Daryl sighed again; the word was on the tip of his tongue waiting for its moment to leave his mouth, the same word that had been swirling around his mind since the day he found out, for him the source of his guilt and doubt as to why he wasn't good enough for her. "Yer… yer pure" He spoke faintly almost too quiet but she heard.

Eleanor's eyes widened, the word completely throwing her off and she went silent for a few moments before she began talking again, "Daryl, I – I don't even know what to say." She said stunned, removing her hand from his arm and ran them through her hair, trying to make sense of what he was saying.

However, Daryl remained still, his eyes to the floor. He wanted to be with her but he couldn't, he'd ruin her like he ruined everything else he had. He wasn't a man, for fuck sake he only had his first kiss a few days ago; he didn't know how to provide for a women how to truly look after one. His skills lay in tracking, hunting and firing a weapon and that was only the extent in which he could look after her, but it wasn't enough, it wouldn't be enough for her, she deserved more than that.

"You pushed me away because I'm a…" Eleanor began; her mind still trying to comprehend Daryl's thought process in all of this.

"Not just cos of that" Daryl managed to say and Eleanor waited for him to continue but she could see the struggle he was having doing so.

"Please Daryl, you need to explain this"

"I don't know what to do," Daryl sighed and she could hear the sadness in his voice making it even raspier than usual, a vulnerability to the way he spoke. "I ain't… good enough" He whispered and he brought his hands to his face while his shook his head slightly, feeling the shame and disgrace he felt becoming too much.

"Why would every think you're not good enough?" Eleanor felt even more stunned than she did before, "Daryl that's just – it's just ridiculous." She added and she looked over at him as he sat with his face hidden from her.

"I don't know what I'm doing, what to do with ya" He mumbled from behind his hands and Eleanor gently rested her hand on his shoulder, leaning closer with a soft smile on her lips.

"Neither do I," She whispered and she tugged gently on his arm to get him to look at her, "But I care for you… a lot" The frown eased from Daryl's face for the first time since she entered his tent and he sat up, his eyes fixed onto hers as she began to fiddle nervously on her jacket zip, "and that's enough for me. I don't know what I'm doing either, but I'm just going with what feels right I guess."

Silence fell between them for a moment before Eleanor started talking again, she wanted to make sure she cleared up everything with Daryl because it'd become obvious that he was a little oblivious when it came to these sort of things, "I don't know what kind of weird perception you have about virginity but just because I am one doesn't mean I don't feel those kinds of things… not to be crude or anything." She said letting out a small nervous laugh, she found it more than embarrassing having to explain this to a grown man and she could feel her face redden by the second, "Nothings set in stone, if you feel too uncomfortable or weird about all of this then that's fine, I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do..." She explained and glanced back up to him.

Daryl didn't know what to say, more so he didn't have anything to say. In just a minute she'd managed to dismiss every doubt he had about himself and it'd left him speechless. He wanted this and now he knew for certain that she did too.

Eleanor simply smiled as Daryl tried to process everything she'd said. _I guess that was a lot to take in_, she thought and decided it'd be best if she left him to think over it all and allow the night's events to truly sink in.

**Anyone else cringe at the word 'pure'? *shudders* I don't know I feel like Daryl is very black and white about these things, that women are either whores or like nuns but only because that was what was likely to have been drilled into him as he grew up. I don't think it's what he truly believes though, just what he's used to being told. **

**Let me know what you think! :D**


	33. Chapter 33

** .H thank you :D Yeah I mean hopefully now that everything is clear between them they can begin to progress but I can't say it won't be a little bit awkward at least on Daryl's part but he's trying. And I agree with you but as season 2 comes to an end the group is more altogether which makes it hard because I don't want to just paste the script but I also don't want to stray from what actually happens, so yeah I try aha. **

**As always thanks for the favs, follows and reviews. I love reading them (:**

**Chapter 33**

Eleanor woke to the sound of a car engine and she immediately rose from her cot, tugging on her clothes and shoes before leaving to welcome back Rick, Glenn and hopefully Hershel. As she strolled down to towards the truck she could see that the majority of camp was already there to greet them and a smile appeared on her face as she saw that Hershel was with them.

However, as she approached them her eyes wandered over to the truck they had took, settling on the back seat where she could see a figure with a blindfold on leaning against the car door and the smile left her face.

"Who's that?" She asked, pointing to the unknown person and the group eyes followed her finger, the confusion now appearing on all their faces as they spotted him.

"That's Randall" Glenn replied casually and everyone's eyes widened, the confusion turning to that of concern at to whom this Randall guy was.

Eleanor stepped closer to Randall and rested her hands on the car door, leaning in to attempt to get a better glimpse of his face before her eyes fell over his body, spotting the fresh blood that soaked his jeans around his shin and she frowned. Was he bit?

She was about to question this when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Rick looking over her with a stern expression, mentally scolding her for her curiosity and she took a step back away from the truck, trusting Rick and choosing to simply listen rather than probe him for answers right at that moment.

Soon after Randall was taken into the farmhouse so Hershel could tend to his leg, everyone sat impatiently in the dining room while Rick explained what had exactly happened during their trip into town.

Eleanor listened intently during the conversation, never saying a word as the tension built up in the room, the majority of it coming from Shane however it was understandable. Randall and his group were a threat and for whatever reason, which Eleanor identified as Rick's good intentions led him to bring him back where Hershel had now cared for his injured leg and he would be spending at least a week with them, eating their food and more than likely getting the home comforts of the farmhouse. The 'prisoner' is getting it better than the rest of us, Eleanor thought and she shook her head in disbelief with the whole situation.

Everyone soon wandered out from the farmhouse once the conversation, if it could called that was over, Eleanor going back to camp to have some breakfast. She slumped down on one of the chairs, a chocolate bar being all she fancied to eat and tried to accumulate an idea of what she thought would be the best in this situation.

Rick had suggested that once Randall was better they would drive him out away from the farm and just dump him somewhere however that idea didn't seem to sit well with her as the possibility that he would find his group would always be there, along with the fact that they could then find the farm and who knows what would happen then. It was hard enough having to watch your back for walkers let alone having to worry about a group coming to seek revenge on them. But then again, what would their options be? They couldn't let him just join them because it'd hold the same risks, and killing him? Well that just seemed too heartless.

Eleanor let out a sigh, taking another bite from her chocolate bar just as Daryl slouched into the chair next to her causing her to startle, "Sorry" Daryl muttered and peered cautiously around camp to observe who was in their proximity, he still felt uneasy about being around her in front of the others.

"That alright" She replied letting out a small chuckle as turned towards him in her chair, her eyes scanning over his face before she spoke again, "Randall eh?" She mused with a slight smile.

Daryl's eyes shot back to hers picking up on her tone and he knew straight away that she was thinking the same things as he was, "Fucking stupid" He mumbled and Eleanor nodded in agreement.

"What do you reckon then?" Eleanor asked and Daryl scoffed, shrugging his shoulders and he peered back towards the farmhouse.

"Fuck if I know" He gruffed, "Told Rick that I'd have a word with the kid, see what's up with his group."

"Have a word?" Eleanor asked worry in her voice. Surely he isn't thinking about hurting him? Eleanor thought but was unsure as to why she was concerned with Randall's wellbeing; he was the bag guy here however he was also just another person trying to survive.

Daryl looked back at her, a slight frown on his face as he noticed the concern in her voice immediately; "If he talks I won't have to touch him" he replied trying to reassure her and Eleanor hesitated before nodding. Daryl let out sigh, not convinced by her nod and he peered back around camp before he moved closer to her, leaning to catch her at eye level, "We already know their dangerous." He hushed and watched as she thought for a moment.

"Yeah" She murmured letting out a sigh, "They are."

Daryl scanned back over her face, satisfied that she meant it and stood too his feet giving her one last look before he walked away, back towards his tent. He had planned on going hunting today and needed to grab his crossbow from his tent.

Eleanor watched as he began to wander off, her eyes going to the farmhouse before they returned Daryl, considering how she was going to consume her day. Go with him, a voice in her head spoke and she frowned, no there's no way he'd want you tagging along, another voice dismissed. However she still pondered the idea, it would be of actual use if she could learn to hunt and track, having two people in camp with those skills plus the fact that Daryl doesn't seem to mind her company, and hell maybe the extra time would allow him to get even more comfortable around her. You'll probably scare him off again; he'd spend the whole day thinking you're going to make a move like you did in the barn. Eleanor's frown deepened ignoring that particular voice, she was going to go with him and not do anything then he'd realise that just because they were around one another didn't mean anything had to happen.

Eleanor stood to her feet and she strode towards Daryl's tent, approaching it just as he exited with his crossbow in hands and he startled at the unexpected sight of her there, "What's wrong?" He asked now becoming concerned as to why she'd rushed over to him.

"Oh, nothing," She replied and feeling the nerves appear, "I was wondering if you could… teach me how to hunt and track and stuff…maybe?" She stuttered, fiddling with her zip and quickly stealing a glance at him.

Daryl frowned in concern, millions of scenarios running through his head but none of them seemed to be concerned with the danger of walkers, they all seemed to be about her and what would happen if they went in the woods alone together. He knew for sure that she liked him however still felt uneasy, he never knew what his next step with her was and if it would be too fast. He couldn't control his own damn thoughts over her and even though she'd pretty much confessed she'd had those similar thoughts too that didn't necessarily mean that she'd be happy to give herself to him but in all honesty he wouldn't even know what to do with himself if she did.

Eleanor saw him hesitate and she couldn't hide the slight disappointment thinking that everything she said to him the night before hadn't sunk in, that he still doubted himself. Maybe he just needs more time? She wasn't going to push him but still found herself becoming increasingly impatient; she just wanted to spend more time with him. "Never mind, I think Maggie needed some help with -"

"Yer got ya knife?" Daryl interrupted; he wasn't going to let his doubt control him. She wants ya and ya want her, he kept repeating in his mind to reassure himself and eradicate his nerves. He wanted her to come with him; he knew that the only way that he was going to feel comfortable around her was if he spent more time with her.

Eleanor peered up to Daryl confused for a moment, "Ugh – yeah." She stuttered and she patted Merle's knife that she kept hanging from the loop in her jeans before she glanced back up to him.

Daryl nodded, "Let's go then" he muttered before he turned to walk towards the wooded area that surrounded the farm but stopped when he felt Eleanor's small, soft hand against his arm, looking back at her.

"Wait a sec," She began and turned, removing her hand from his arm before she started waving them wildly towards the camp gaining the attention of Dale who sat in his familiar place on top of the RV. Daryl then watched as she did an exaggerate point to herself with both hands and then to him before giving a thumbs up to Dale which the old man returned with a thumbs up of his own. "Ok, let's go" She finished as she peered back up to him with a smile before she started walking, Daryl feeling his mouth curve into a smile as he followed after her towards the woods.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

They wandered deeper into the woods together in silence and Eleanor watched as Daryl's eyes remained locked to the ground for most of time, his eyes only flicking up now and again to the surrounding areas and on occasion over his shoulder to her. She couldn't wipe the smile from her face as she watched him, so skilled and experienced in what he was doing that she could almost hear the cogs turning in his mind at each calculated step, making her eager to learn.

Daryl tried to keep focused, his eyes concentrated on the ground for tracks and his ears listening for any movement around them, however his senses would always drift back to Eleanor, her quiet footsteps behind him and the way she'd curse herself every time she accidently stepped on a twig that he couldn't help but look back at her a few times, her glistening olive eyes peering back up at him while a soft smile crept across her face making his heart jump every time.

However, once Daryl got caught of some tracks his mind easily slipped back into 'hunter mode' and found it easier to concentrate. Daryl stopped, kneeling closer to the ground, "Ya see how it's uneven here?" He said quietly as he pointed out where the dirt, leaves and other debris on the ground appeared to be disturbed.

Eleanor knelt down beside him, her eyes narrowing as she stared at the area but she couldn't see what he was talking about and frowned, "Look here, see how the leaves are compared to this other bit" Daryl added, pointing to the track and then to a untouched area where she could compare the difference.

She leant in closer as she looked back and forth and finally saw it, the almost unnoticeable difference that was so easily missed, "Right here?" She asked pointing and Daryl nodded, a smile appearing on her face at the small achievement and she watched how Daryl's own lips twitched to keep his own smile at bay.

"Yer know which way he went?" Daryl asked and he raised an eyebrow at her as she set her focus back to the ground, inspecting the surrounding area for the same kind of disturbance.

"This way?" Eleanor suggested, pointing towards the left of them and Daryl nodded again, this time unable to contain a small smirk and he stood to his feet, "Quick learner" He mumbled as he walked ahead and she scurried after him with a smug grin planted on her face.

Daryl kept the aim of this 'lesson' on teaching Eleanor how to track, they were running low on meat back at camp and he couldn't risk them losing out on food so instead she just watched while he took the shots. There was a weird amazement she felt every time Daryl shot his crossbow at one of the rabbits or squirrels that came in their sights, him not even thinking before he aimed his crossbow effortlessly and hitting each animal precisely, it being unusual as she was an animal lover but seeing that bolt impact directly into those fluffy bunny skulls didn't even faze her. She was too busy being impressed by Daryl's expertise, it appearing to be simply second nature to him, just a reflex.

Daryl would steal a glance back at her every time he shot his crossbow, inwardly smirking as her eyes widened with astonishment at each hit and he could feel himself becoming more confident, even cocky as she smiled back at him, sure that a few times he could hear her say 'wow' as the number of animals attached to his bundle grew.

They continued walking; Daryl behind Eleanor as she practised tracking, herself low to the ground as she examined it and Daryl couldn't keep his eyes off her behind as she went. Her jeans becoming tight around her while she leant revealing its curved shape, surprizing him slightly as he'd never really gotten a good look at her figure, she'd always wear clothes that were somewhat baggy on her. He knew he shouldn't be looking, it never seemed to take a lot of set him off when it came to her however, Daryl's attention was diverted away from her as he heard scuffling coming from a nearby tree and in response he instantly aimed his crossbow taking the shot, the arrow pinning the squirrel to the tree.

"Shit," Daryl muttered as he walked over to the tree, peering up towards the squirrel. Yeah, he'd hit it, but it was half way up the damn tree that maybe if he wasn't busy eyeing up Eleanor's ass he'd have waited before he took the shot. _Another arrow wasted, _he thought as he let out a grunt_._

"Oh wow" Eleanor joked sarcastically as she moved beside him, her own eyes going up to the tree before she looked at a few of the lower branches, considering how they could retrieve the squirrel along with his arrow.

Eleanor placed a hand firmly on Daryl's shoulder causing him to flinch from his thoughts and his eyes shot back to her, confusion in his face as his heart began pounding in his chest thinking that she was going to try and kiss him again, "Give me a boost," Eleanor simply suggested and Daryl relaxed, scolding himself for his panicked reaction, nodding awkwardly before he placed his crossbow on the ground.

Daryl knelt on one knee, his hands clasped tight together as Eleanor placed her foot securely on his hands, her own hands holding firmly on his shoulder and the tree to balance herself as he rose to his feet, hauling her higher so that she could pull herself onto one of the lower branches, her feet leaving his hands where they lingered for a moment, reaching out in case she fell from the tree, ready to catch her.

Eleanor let out a grunt as she heaved herself onto the branch, then standing up straight before she peered back down to Daryl, her stomach swirling with unease as she didn't expect it to be quite this high up. Nevertheless she reached out towards the arrow, her fingertips just reaching it as she wiggled to get it lose from the trunk, her other hand against a branch behind her to brace herself and she pulled more forcefully, the sound of slight gushing and cracking of bones as she twisted it making her to grimace however with one last tug it came lose and she let out quiet titter.

Eleanor peered back down to Daryl, a slight smirk on his face as she waggled the dead squirrel towards him and sat back down on the branch, tossing it down to him and watched as he secured it to bundle on his belt before he moved back to the tree, reaching his arms out towards her to help her back down.

She hesitated, she felt silly for being scared of the height with all the other things that were much more frightening in the world now but it had always been a thing for her. Even when she had to spend those weeks sleeping in trees the worst part was having to climb back down the next day.

"I'll catch yer" Daryl reassured from below and with that she edged closer, his hands just reaching her knees as they hung. Eleanor scooted even closer, barely touching the tree and with one last push she dropped. Daryl's hands skimmed over her body as she fell, finally tightening as they reached her hips, her arms going to his shoulders as she slowly slid down his body, his hands gliding up until they stopped and even she was more than aware of the feeling of them against the sides of her breasts.

Everything seemed to go quiet at that moment, not even the sounds of the woods being apparent as they stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Eleanor captivated by his intense stare before they went to his lips, her hand drifting to graze her fingertips curiously over his jawline, feeling the tickle of his stubble against them before she stopped, feeling something pushing against her and she looked down between them, Daryl's eyes following as she acknowledged the bodies of all the animals he had killed squished against her jeans, the blood from their fatal wounds soaking them.

"Eww" Eleanor whined, making a face and she took a step away from Daryl, tugging on her jeans as the blood soaked through wetting her thigh. Her eyes snapped back up to Daryl as she heard him let out a snigger and she smiled back at him, letting out a chuckle herself.

"…We should head back" He suggested and Eleanor agreed, quickly grabbing his crossbow he'd leant against the tree before they started the walk back to the farm.

The walk back felt a lot more relaxed, both chatting easily and Daryl even planning on taking Eleanor with him the next day so she could practice further and she couldn't even hide the smile at the suggestion, happy that he'd offered.

As they neared the farm Eleanor could see their camp in the distance, the small glow coming from the camp fire and she knew that it meant that they were getting ready for dinner, her stomach growling at the thought.

Eleanor eagerly picked up her paced as they reached the clearing on the outskirts of the farm however she stopped quickly when Daryl placed a hand on her arm and she looked around concerned, thinking that maybe he'd heard something.

Daryl dropped his crossbow and the animals beside him before stepping closer to her, the whole day he'd been expecting something to happen, for her to try and kiss him but when she never did it made him feel nothing but disappointment. That morning and similarly with all the other times he'd panic whenever she got close however today, when she never did it'd made him realise just how much he had wanted her to, the panic only there because he was scared. _Scared of what? She wants ya, _he kept repeating in his mind.

Daryl stood still, his body so close to hers that he could feel the warmth radiating from her and she peered up to him, the setting sun illuminating her face creating a soft glow and he could see her clearly. Her eyes shining straight back at him but there were no nerves, no panic and no fear and he brought his hands to her face, his fingers gently stroking the nape of her neck as he leant towards her, her own hands going to his forearms as he led her to him until their lips delicately touched, but only for a moment before he pulled away.

Daryl kept his eyes closed as he rested his forehead gently against hers, listening to her steady breathing as he lingered in the moment for a second longer.

"Can I come to yer tent tonight?" He hushed, his voice calm and raspy, soothing her "Just ta sleep, like before?" He asked and he opened his eyes, staring into Eleanor's and she nodded gently in agreement. Daryl took a step back from her, softly brushing away some of the hair from her face before he retrieved his crossbow and kills turning back to her where she still stood, a sweet smile on her face which he returned sheepishly before they began walking back towards camp for dinner.

***Claps* well done Daryl. Don't forget to review :D **

**You guys are so smut eager that it makes me feel guilty that we aren't even close to anything like that yet. I'M SORRY aha I don't feel they're ready yet, I'm just trying to focus on getting them closer and more comfortable around each other first. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Viking Death March wow that's awesome to here, glad you're liking it! Yeah I agree, I try and keep the things Norman says in mind when I write Daryl. (:**

**Jofrench22 I'm pretty much following the storyline for Season 2 just with the addition of Eleanor, it all follows the general time frame too. To put it in perspective right now Randall has come to the farm, so you can kinda guess what's coming next. Unfortunately when Season 2 is done so is this story but maybe in the future I'll do like a 'part 2' I've got a few ideas swirling around my head but I am actually writing another story right now too so it'll have to wait. **

**Thank you guys for the lovely reviews! I be grinning like an idiot. :D Bitta 'Rated M' in this one...  
**

**Chapter 35**

As they approached the camp they watched as everyone's eyes turned to them, Eleanor noticing instantly how tensed Daryl seemed to become from the unwanted attention.

"Wow!" Carl said as he spotted the bundle of animals that Daryl carried in his hand, "Did you kill them?" He asked her as he walked over to them, Daryl hesitatingly holding the bundle out so the kid could look at them better.

"No, Daryl did… He taught me to track though" Eleanor said proudly and she glanced back to Daryl with a smile.

Daryl cleared his throat, still aware of all the eyes on them and he swung the bundle over his shoulder, "She's a quick learner" He muttered to the group, not quite sure why he needed to tell them and he did his best to keep his eyes away from anyone's but for a second he caught Rick's who gave him a assuring nod.

Eleanor noticed the raise of eyebrows from some of the group at his compliment causing her to blush and fight to hold back a small smirk however the feeling vanished quickly as she caught Shane's glare causing her sights to fall instantly to the ground in unease. _What's his problem now?_ She thought.

"Any trouble?" Rick asked curiously, gaining everyone's attention.

"Nah, didn't come across no walkers" Daryl replied, "Gone go gut these" he added quickly as he turned from the camp, stealing a brief glance at Eleanor before he left the group, he didn't like the way everyone was looking at him.

"I almost got stuck up a tree though…" Eleanor joked as Daryl left, trying to relieve some of the nervousness she felt from everyone's eyes on her as well as from Shane's fixed stare, knowing it was only a matter of time until he'd confront her with whatever was on his mind.

Eleanor acknowledged the curiosity in Carl so she sat down in one of the chairs, him coming to sit next to her as she told about her first hunting experience, the more she got into the story the more she became unable to stop herself from explaining how impressed she was by Daryl's expertise in hunting and although she was speaking to Carl she knew that everyone was listening, feeling the smirks and shared glances the group would give each other as she spoke about him, causing her to blush but she carried on as Carl eagerly questioned her, already suspecting that the rest of the group knew that there was something between her and Daryl.

As night fell Eleanor retreated back to her tent for the night, her body exhausted from the physical day that she knew that her muscles would be aching tomorrow. She removed her jeans that were covered in dried blood and threw them to the corner of her tent, not looking forward to having to scrub the stain out of them the next day and she sighed, slipping off her jacket and tossing it with her jeans, figuring she may as well give everything a good wash tomorrow.

Eleanor slipped under the covers, her body erupting in goose bumps at its iciness and she roughly rubbed her hands over her body to warm herself up before she snuggled down further to sleep. Daryl had asked if he could sleep in there with her tonight and she'd agreed but knew that he wouldn't be coming until much later, when everyone was asleep so for now she did the same.

_Nothing's going to happen, _she told herself, _he just wants to sleep next to you. _She'd made sure that nothing happened during their trip however when he kissed her it had caught her completely off-guard, it was different than the other times before, he seemed sure of himself.

The sound of her tent being unzipped woke her instantly, knowing exactly who it was and a soft smile had already formed on her lips and she propped herself up on her elbows, rubbing her eyes gently to wake herself further. Daryl zipped back up the entrance, looking back at her through the darkness before he sat down at the edge of her cot, kicking off his shoes.

Daryl hesitated for a moment; he was wearing jeans which were always uncomfortable to sleep in but was unsure if she would have a problem with him lying next to her in his boxers, even more so he was worried about what would happen if his mind began to drift while he was lying next to her.

"It's fine" She yawned quietly next to him, talking about the general situation, thinking that he was nervous about being close to her again but her eyes widened as she heard the sound of him undoing his zipper and the thud as his jeans hit the ground, becoming more than aware of the fact that she wasn't wearing any trousers either.

However, she remained composed, bringing her legs to her as she pushed back the covers, "My jeans were all dirty" She explained and Daryl's eyes widened at the glimpse of her bare legs from under the covers, his heart beginning to thump in his chest knowing that his bare legs would be touching against hers.

Daryl slipped carefully behind her; their legs briefly bumping against each other's as he placed the covers gently back over them. They laid together for a few moments before his arm slid under the covers where he wrapped it around her waist, feeling her soft touch as Eleanor placed her small hand over his forearm before she wiggled in closer, Daryl pulling her to him until their bodies touched and the delicate curves of her body fitted against him, their legs entwining together where he could feel the silkiness of them.

Daryl let out a comfortable sigh as they settled, for once not feeling the swirl of nerves as he let the warmth radiating from her body soothe him and listened to her steady breathing, remaining silent as her thumb softly stroked over his forearm, finding the simple gesture comforting.

He had told her that he just wanted to come and sleep next to her however as he now laid there in the darkness he no longer felt tired and his desire to kiss her grew again, to feel the softness of her lips against his. Daryl buried his face into the nape of her neck, he needed to keep his mind off those kinds of thoughts now more than ever but as her sweet aroma drifted into him even he didn't realise the soft kisses he began placing on the back of her neck.

Eleanor smiled at the feeling, the familiar sensation developing within her and she let out a quiet sigh as Daryl kisses moved to the crook of her neck. Eleanor moved closer to him with each kiss, turning to lie on her back as he brought his other hand to cup her face while he continued, holding her closer to him and with each faint moan that left her lips he kissed harder at her neck, lightly sucking and bringing his tongue to her as he started gliding it along with each kiss.

Eleanor brought her hands to his face, guiding him to her lips and Daryl groaned into her mouth as she pressed her lips eagerly against his, massaging them lightly as they moved seamlessly, their tongues curving delicately around each other's. Daryl instantly felt his body wake, filling with desire and want for her that he couldn't stop himself, even his usual doubt being unable to reach him now as he kissed her passionately. Eleanor moaned softly and she ran her fingers through his hair, feeling the dirt and sweat that stuck to it under her fingertips but that didn't bother her, that was exactly who she knew.

She broke from the kiss slowly, looking into his powerful blue eyes for a moment seeing the passion that laced them as he looked back at her, a soft smile appearing on her face as she admired the man she cared so much for and she motioned for him to readjust his position.

Daryl hesitated for the first time, knowing that she would be able to feel him against her if he moved, however as she brought him back to her to continue their sensual kiss and her fingertips gently brushed over his jawline he followed, moving cautiously on top of her as one of his legs wedged between her thighs and he circled his arms around her head, framing her face to keep his entire weight from her.

Eleanor could feel his hardened self against her thigh and it only made the warmth inside her grow and her hips moved closer to him, them falling into rhythm with their kisses causing Daryl to let out a low growl, feeling himself twitch every time she brushed against him just as Eleanor could feel the sensations in her intensify as she rubbed herself against his thigh making her whimper in pleasure.

It took a lot of effort for Eleanor to brake from the kiss and she gently placed her hands on Daryl's chest to push him off her where she followed both now sitting upright in front of each other in her cot and Eleanor's hands slowly drifted to hem of her shirt and she watched as slight panic flickered in Daryl's eyes for a moment.

"It's ok…" She whispered to him softly, "I just want you to touch me… my skin." She explained she didn't want to push him to the next step quite yet, knowing that he certainly had more demons to overcome than she ever could however she longed to feel his hands against her bare skin and needed him to know that it was ok for him to touch her more intimately.

Daryl nodded hesitantly, panic still being the dominant feeling he was enduring knowing that soon she'd be in front of him only in her underwear and his lack of experience left him clueless as to what he was meant to do, what she wanted but he trusted her, she had told him that she just went with what felt right and he tried to follow her lead.

Eleanor slowly slipped off her shirt ducking her head slightly as Daryl's eyes widened, trailing along her fragile body as she revealed her simple white bra, feeling his heart jump and his breathing hitch at the sight and for the first time she felt shy, blushing, however she pushed through it, scooting closer to Daryl as she took his hands, placing them gently to her hips before she returned her hands to cup his face, bringing him in for a slow delicate kiss.

In the beginning Daryl's hands remained still on her hips, his hands resting on her underwear however his fingertips grazing her soft skin, enticing him further that as he relaxed they slowly began to wander, tracing lightly upwards towards the curve of her waist, feeling every inch as his fingertips gently moved to her back, bringing her closer to him as he ran them over the dimples on the small of her back before they returned to her waist where he gently squeezed at her, feeling her skin trembled underneath his touch.

Eleanor let out breathy moan from his touch and her own hands slipped down to the hem of his shirt, pulling from their kiss as she gazed into his eyes waiting for conformation to continue. Daryl hesitated, she knew about his scars, him being the one that hinted at them during their conversation by the campfire that one night however she didn't know the extent of it, how many there were that tainted his body and the anticipation of her reaction left nothing but anxiety swirling through him. He looked down at her tiny hands on his shirt before he gazed back to her, seeing the trust and reassurance that filled her eyes and he swallowed hard, his hands going on top of hers as he began pulling off his shirt, this heart thumping louder as it inched off his body leaving his naked torso exposed to her.

The feeling of vulnerability immediately overcame him and he watched fearfully as Eleanor's eyes scanned over his scars. She brought her hands to him, curiously trailing her fingertips lightly across one particular large scar that shot across his chest before she took her lips gently to it, leaving sweet tender kisses along it.

Daryl felt his shoulders drop and a weight lift off him as he let out a quiet sigh, warmth and reassurance filling him as she kissed him, knowing that she wasn't trying to kiss away his scars but that she was kissing to show that he was fine just the way he was and he felt an unusual twinge in his heart, unlike anything he had before.

Daryl brought his hands to gently cup her face, tilting her up to him while he stared into her eyes, lightly resting his forehead against hers as he took in the connection he felt between them and he smiled, her lips instantly lifting as she smiled back at him and she traced her thumb over his bottom lip.

"Eleanor…" Daryl hushed softly to her, his voice husky and her smile widened, it being the first time that he'd ever said her name and a shiver shot down her spine at the way his southern accent laced her name. He brought her lips to his, the kiss hard but passionate and full of meaning. Daryl placed his hand to the nape of her neck, holding her close to him as he laid her back into the cot, settling on top of her with confidence as their hands traced gently over one another's bodies, becoming familiar with each other's touch while they kissed.

As the heat slowly died and the feeling of calm overcame them, he laid on top of her staring into her eyes while she gently ran her fingers through his hair, a small smile playing on her lips as she twirled his wispy sideburns around her finger before her eyes met his. Daryl pulled her in for one last sweet kiss, their lips lingering for a moment longer before he laid down beside her, gently guiding Eleanor on her side where he could move close behind her, his protective arm tight around waist as she laced her fingers with his, feeling the warmth of his skin against hers and his face nestled to her neck. Listening as one another's breathing became steady and they soon fell asleep.

**I don't know if it's just me but back when I was quite the ugh 'introvert' shall we say, I always found it really difficult to call someone by their name. It's weird but it was almost like I had to earn it and be reasonably comfortable around someone before I could which is why I added it in, it was always kind of a big step. So yeah, just wanted to explain the significance because I don't know if it's just me who's like that aha hope it's not too cheesy.**

**Anyways, don't forget to review! What do you think is next for them? **


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Eleanor woke soundly the next morning with warmth all around her, feeling a gentle tickle underneath her fingertips and she slowly opened her eyes, seeing her hand resting on Daryl's chest and she tilted her head slowly up towards him.

"Morning" Daryl hushed his voice husky and Eleanor could feel him gently squeeze at her hip. "Morning" She returned the welcome, a small smile playing on her lips at his presence and she nestled closer towards him.

Daryl had waken about an hour before, this normally being the time where he'd sneak out and leave her to avoid having to confront the rest of the camp when he left her tent. However, when he'd woken up she had been burrowed soundly to his side, her small hand resting on his chest while one of her legs draped over his that he didn't want to leave, unable to stop himself from watching her as she slept, watching as her eyelids flickered and her hands twitched ever so slightly while she dreamt. The warmth that radiated from her half naked body was too inviting in itself for him to leave, so he laid there next to her watching and listening to her steady breaths, his fingertips tracing lightly over her arm as he reflected on the night before, how much he'd opened up, how much they both had and he recalled that unusual twinge that he felt in his heart when she kissed at his scars.

"Are we still going hunting today?" Eleanor whispered into his chest, her voice hazy from the deep sleep she'd just waken from.

"Yeah," Daryl mumbled, feeling her hot breath against him, "We'll leave after lunch." He added wanting to make sure she ate well before they left unlike the previous day.

"What time is it?" She yawned, peering up to him, her fingertips still tracing gently over the hairs that lightly littered his chest.

"Bout 8" He replied, his eyes closed while he let her gentle touch soothe him.

They lay together in comfortable silence for a few more minutes before Eleanor removed her hand from him, sitting up in the cot holding the covers to her as she scanned the tent searching for her clothes.

Daryl's eyes traced over her exposed back, the only thing covering it being her bra straps and his eyes drifted down her spine before they stopped at the small dimples on her lower back where the night before he'd ran his fingers over them but now in the morning the sun shining through the thin fabric of the tent casting onto her body where it revealed every gentle curve that he'd touched.

Daryl tried to keep his eyes away from her as she stood up from the cot leaving the covers with him and he questioned as to how she felt so comfortable being half naked around him in clear daylight, however his eyes continued to dart back to her petite body as she went to the corner of the tent, picking up her sweats and a tank top before she tugged them over her small frame.

She could feel him watching as she got dressed, his stare burning into her but she liked it, wanting him to look more. The night before had been a big step forward for them, for the first time Daryl feeling comfortable enough to initiate things and it couldn't have been any more perfect. However, she knew that if she wanted anything to go further that she'd be the one to do it which made it somewhat difficult for her, knowing that she had nothing else to base anything on.

Eleanor picked up Daryl's clothes from the floor before she sat back down on the edge of the cot handing them over to him where she watched him for a moment, their eyes meeting and she gave him a soft smile before leaving to allow Daryl to get dressed in private.

Luckily for them the majority of the group were still in their tents, the only people who had gathered being Dale and Glenn who had begun making breakfast knowing that it wouldn't be long before everyone else joined. Eleanor gave them a friendly smile as she approached them, helping with breakfast and started frying up some spam for the group, the smell of the already cooked food making her stomach growl.

They engaged in general chit-chat as they cooked, for once the conversation being light as it normally seemed to be when Glenn was around and Eleanor letting out the occasional titter as he rambled on, him being quite similar to her in that way. Slight movement caught Eleanor's attention as they chatted, her eyes quickly darting behind her where she saw Daryl exit her tent and make his way discreetly up to his tent, a small smile playing on her lips as she thought about the night before.

Eleanor returned her attention back to cooking; looking up to Glenn and saw him watching Daryl on his journey back to his tent before he looked at her with a questionable expression which soon turned into a smirk. Eleanor felt herself blush instantly, ducking her head and she gave Glenn a playful nudge making him laugh, wanting to tell him that nothing happened but knowing that there wouldn't really be any point.

After breakfast Eleanor decided to get a head start on the washing before her and Daryl would go hunting after lunch, grabbing her dirty clothes from her tent along with a spare tub, soap and washboard from the camp before she strolled over to one of the water pumps to fill it up.

Eleanor heaved the lever down repeatedly; familiar with its usual pattern and the water soon began spitting out. She let out small grunts with each pull, her muscles sore and aching from the strenuous day before when she went hunting with Daryl but was still determined to go again today regardless, knowing it would be good for her in the long term.

As the tub filled Eleanor slumped to the floor next to it, dunking in her blood stained jeans and she rubbed it vigorously against the washboard with the help from the bar of soap.

After about 5 minutes of scrubbing Eleanor could feel the frustration in her build as the stain remained persistent in her jeans that she didn't hear someone approach from behind.

"Stubborn stain?" Eleanor instantly recognised this voice as Shane's and she could feel her muscles tense, dreading what he had come to say to her and she dared to glance back at him with a slight frown.

Shane let out a short chuckle, running his hand over his shaved head as he stepped to Eleanor's side, "Ah man, those are the worse." He mocked.

She let out a tedious sigh, recognising that he was making fun at her and decided to remain silent, ignoring him as she continued washing.

"Few weeks ago you were out with me shooting guns, out there learning how to survive and now what?" Shane scoffed with a smirk, "You some kind of domestic servant now?"

Eleanor could feel the anger in her grow; rubbing her jeans roughly against the washboard in an attempt to keep her mind from him, knowing that he was only saying it to get a rise out of her. "I was out yesterday, learning to hunt." She added, trying to keep her voice calm to not show that he was getting to her with his condescending demeanour.

"Oh yeah right, right…" He sneered, "With that redneck piece of trash but I doubt you two were doing any _hunting_ out there."

Shane raised an eyebrow at her, that smug grin still on his face as Eleanor stopped what she was doing. That was all it took and she threw her jeans down into the tub, standing sharply to her feet and glared back at Shane with harsh frown across her face, "What do you want Shane?" She demanded firmly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Randall" He simply said, now becoming more serious and Eleanor let out a sigh, she knew what Shane wanted, he wanted Randall dead, simple as that and he came to her in the hopes that she would too, she'd agreed with him with the walkers in the barn, she had wanted them gone the only thing stopping her from helping to get rid of them being because it would jeopardise their place at the farm however that was no longer the case with Randall.

"He isn't a walker" Eleanor said knowing exactly what Shane was thinking.

"But he is a threat" Shane retorted quickly.

Eleanor didn't know what to say back to it, he was right, Randall was a threat to their group however the decision to simply kill him didn't sit well with her, it just seemed… cruel. Rick had spoken about just leaving him somewhere far away from the farm however that plan still held a certain amount of unease in Eleanor and for once she really didn't know what she wanted to happen.

She let out another tiresome sigh, giving Shane a shrug showing her indecision about the situation and sat back next to the tub continuing with what she came there to do.

Shane shook his head, not satisfied by her lack of a verdict and knelt down beside her, speaking quietly yet firmly, "We do whatever has to be done to survive right?"

Eleanor peered up to him the sadness apparent in her eyes, knowing it wasn't because of Randall specifically however more the fact about agreeing to sentencing a person to death, "But he's a person, a living person."

"Yeah, a person who if given the chance wouldn't hesitate to kill you" Shane replied.

"It just seems so…harsh" Eleanor whispered, directing her eyes to the ground.

Shane moved closer, placing a hand on her shoulder, knowing what his finally words would be, thinking that this would be what changed her mind, "The way it is now it's either you or him… us or them."

Eleanor stared up at him, she knew he was right but something was stopping her from agreeing with him, "I don't know" She muttered, taking her eyes off him and heard Shane scoff as he stood up, obviously annoyed with her reply before he strode away from her, back to camp.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

After Shane left and she'd finished washing, Eleanor walked back to camp her eyes wandering to Daryl's tent but she couldn't see him there but nevertheless she continued to camp, hanging her damp clothes on the makeshift washing line.

She glanced back towards the farmhouse, her eyes settling on the upstairs windows questioning which room Randall was being kept in while his leg healed. Eleanor let out a sigh, shaking her head, why was she so concerned about him?

"Hungry?" Eleanor heard from behind making her startle and turned around to see Carol holding a plate with a small sandwich out to her, "I heard that you were going back out hunting with Daryl today so I thought I'd make sure you ate something before you left." She explained softly a small smile on her face.

How does she know that? Eleanor questioned as she thanked Carol for the sandwich, taking the plate from her hands, did Daryl tell her? Eleanor moved past Carol, towards one of the chairs in the camp before she sat down.

Eleanor picked up the sandwich, about to take a bite when she was interrupted by Carol as she began to speak, "He's a good man"

"He is" Eleanor replied and her eyes darted back towards Daryl's tent for a moment before they returned to Carol. She shuffled in her place slightly, almost like there was something that she wanted to say but couldn't find the words and she let out a small sigh, "Be careful out there today." Carol added offering Eleanor a weak smile which she returned before leaving her to eat alone causing nothing but confusion in Eleanor by the conversation.

As Eleanor finished her sandwich she saw Daryl emerge from his tent, his crossbow slung over his shoulder and his eyes squinted back towards camp, scanning over it before they settle on Eleanor. She offered him a small smile, quickly finishing her last bite before standing from her chair, "Dale, Andrea I'm off" She called towards the two taking watch on top of the RV as usual however her eyes remained fixed on Daryl as she began towards him.

"Have fun…" Andrea teased making Eleanor's eyes snap to hers briefly, her face tinted red with a mocking frown as she did her best not to smile at the comment, her hands quickly rubbing over her face to rid it before she continued towards Daryl, this time her eyes to the ground.

Andrea let out a snigger at her reaction, enjoying it maybe a little too much as she looked towards Daryl, giving him a taunting wave with a smug grin on her face and she could swear that she could hear him growling in response from the far distance. "Don't tease" Dale said letting out a chuckle next to her and they both sat back in their chairs, watching intently as Eleanor approached Daryl.

Her eyes came up to meet him, Daryl glaring at the two on the RV back at camp and the butterflies began fluttering in her stomach as he then directed his gaze to her, "Ready?" He asked, his voice soft but raspy and she nodded, Daryl's eyes darting all over her for a moment before he turned on his heel, peering over his shoulder before she stepped up beside him and they began the walk towards the woods.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As they wandered deeper into the woods in concentrated silence Daryl soon spotted an animal track and turned quietly to face Eleanor, kneeling down to point out the tracks, she rarely seemed to be able to identify the tracks initially as they walked but once he showed them to her she was pretty good at being able to follow them.

Eleanor knelt down beside him, looking intently at the disturbance in the ground and Daryl watched as her eyes scanned to the surrounding area in search of the direction the animal took before she glanced back at him, dipping her head in the direction she thought was right.

Daryl nodded back at her, indicating that she was correct and he slipped the crossbow off his shoulder, passing it over to her making her eyes widen, "Don't matter if ya miss we got a load of meat to last us a while" He explained quietly, "Just some practice, I'll help"

Eleanor nodded, taking the crossbow from his hands and she felt the weight of it in her own, knowing she was going to have to get used to it and she slipped passed him, taking the lead as they followed the track.

Once again Daryl was left in the situation where she was leant over, creeping in front of him where his eyes only seemed to be drawn to one thing. It made him feel guilty every time but he couldn't stop, especially as he knew what her skin felt like now, how soft and silky it was under his hands and it made him wonder specifically how her ass felt and maybe if they ended up in the same situation as last night if he could find out. Daryl shook his head, stop it, his mind cautioned him and he frowned, deciding to keep his eyes to the ground to prevent him from looking at her like that.

They continued walking for another 20 minutes, both coming to the conclusion that the track seemed to be dead but Eleanor abruptly stopped when she spotted something else in the trees, a squirrel, obviously not the owner of the tracks but something to shoot nonetheless.

She froze in her spot, peering over her shoulder at Daryl and she nodded towards the squirrel climbing along the tree, his eyes finding it and he silently came up behind Eleanor as they knelt, his large arms surrounding her as he positioned his hands on hers on the crossbow, his face settling close to hers as he aimed it towards the squirrel, following it while it innocently scurried along the branches and Eleanor focused in, her arms going with his as they trailed it.

"Now" Daryl hushed, his hot breath sweeping across her cheek and she didn't hesitate as she squeezed the trigger, just as she did when he had first taught her how to use the crossbow, the recoil forcing her back into Daryl's lap and the thud could be heard as the arrow hit the tree, them both watching as the squirrel scampered away unharmed.

"Shit" Eleanor muttered under her breath and Daryl moved away from her, a small smirk on his lips as he stepped towards the tree, retrieving the arrow from it before he turned back to her, watching as a slight frown acted on her face while she brushed the dirt from her sweats. "Just takes practice" Daryl explained and she peered back up to him, giving him an understanding nod as she passed him back the crossbow to reload it.

They continued for a few more hours, every time they spotted a squirrel or a rabbit Daryl taking place behind her, his arms guiding her aim before she squeezed the trigger. The majority of the time missing but with each shot she got closer and more accurate and in total she'd managed to kill a rabbit and 3 squirrels with his help.

Daryl did his best to hide the smirk that would appear every time she made a kill, the small celebratory dance she'd do as she let out a snigger at her accomplishment, her tiny hands going into fists where she'd punch the air enthusiastically. It was certainly a sight, it unusual for Daryl to see a young women being quite so content with killing an animal but he knew that it meant she realised that those kinds of things didn't matter when it came to the world now.

It wasn't long before they began their journey back to camp after having called it a day and they trudged through the foliage, Daryl leading the way. As they walked Eleanor peered around the trees and greenery that surrounded them, the particular area appearing somewhat familiar. She listened carefully, hearing the sound of running water, it instantly sparking her memory and she diverted from the path that Daryl was leading them on and towards the source.

Right away Daryl noticed the alteration in Eleanor's footsteps behind him and he paused, glaring over to her as she leaned to peer over a considerable decline in the forest floor making him frown, "What ya doing?" He hissed as he strode quickly over to her, yanking her away from the edge.

"…It's where I found you" She said quietly as her eyes remained fixed down towards the clearing where a small creek drifted through. Daryl followed her gaze, looking to see that she was right; in fact the rotting corpses of the two walkers they'd taken down still remained there, being more bones than anything else now.

Eleanor took a step forward, Daryl's grip instantly tightening around her arm and she glanced back at him with concern on her face, "I just want to look" She spoke softly and Daryl's frown became harder, "Ya can look from here" he said firmly however Eleanor ignored him, her hand going to his strong grip on her arm, slender fingers prying them from her and he gave in, easing his grip but Eleanor didn't let go of his hand, instead she gently held onto his fingers, taking him with her as she ascended the small slope towards where they first met, Daryl's own eyes more concentrated on her soft delicate hand on his until her hold fell and he scanned around the area cautiously.

Eleanor studied the area curiously, her eyes going to where she had found Daryl, the first time his piercing blue eyes met hers and the way he scowled back at her, the blood that was pouring around his fingers as he clutched onto his side having just pulled an arrow from it, the med kit she'd thrown away now half buried in the dirt after she'd bandaged him up.

The small smile fell from Eleanor's face as she remembered their walk back to camp, what she had told him when he asked why she was alone, the lies that she told him as she was dressed in the clothes of the man she'd killed weeks before.

The man at the house, he attacked her, tried to rape her but she'd killed him and she'd almost forgotten that it had ever happened, it didn't even seem to bother her that she had killed someone, she'd managed to push it out of her mind for so long that she had murdered someone and it made her feel uneasy. The last she'd spoken about it being when she first arrived at the farm, the only people who knew being Maggie and Daryl but even they didn't know the true details of how it ended.

Daryl came into her thoughts and Eleanor turned to face him, wondering what he would think if he knew what she had done. She could have stopped the man without killing him, couldn't she? She didn't have to keep striking him over and over again until the blood hit back. Her mind then wandered to Randall, was that why she found it so hard coming to a decision about what should be done with him, the hint of regret in the actual choice of killing him even though he was a threat? That she didn't want the decision to be as easy as it was when it came to killing that man, that she didn't want to the feel guilt of not caring if she took another person's life?

Daryl watched as her face changed the curiosity and content leaving it and being replaced with a look of worry and uncertainty. He moved closer to her becoming increasingly concerned and he ducked his head slightly to stare directly into her eyes, "What's wrong?" He asked, knowing that she was thinking heavily about something and he placed his hands carefully on her arms.

"Daryl, I -" She began but her eyes quickly focused on something behind him and she pushed away, panicked. Daryl peered behind and alarm filled him, seeing a walker slowly stagger from behind the trees, its eyes trained on the sight of a potential meal, its head held in the air as if smelling the aroma that radiated from the living and Daryl reached for his crossbow, only to realise that he didn't have it and his eyes shot to Eleanor.

She stood next to him, his crossbow in her hands and she aimed it towards the walker as it lurched towards them, squeezing down on the trigger before the arrow flew through the air. Eleanor let out a frustrated curse as she missed the primary target, instead the arrow plummeting into its neck.

Only one walker, Daryl thought as he hastily approached Eleanor, it was no real danger just had caught them off guard slightly. However, when Eleanor shoved the crossbow in his hands instructing him to distract the walker Daryl frowned, watching as she pulled the knife from her sweats and slowly circled it. He was going to reload his crossbow, simply take out the walker himself so she didn't have to get close but a part of him wanted to see her kill again, he'd only seen her take out one before, coincidently right in this same area.

Daryl always worried whenever she left with Glenn on town runs how she handled herself when faced with walkers and he needed to see her take it out, know that she was still capable of doing it safety.

Daryl moved to the left of the walker, whistling to gain its attention and it slowly turned towards him, letting out a hungry groan as it shuffled closer, its hands reaching eagerly out for his flesh. Eleanor came swiftly behind the walker, the knife gripped tight in her hand and she forced it into the walker's skull with a grunt, hearing the familiar sound of its skull cracking as a considerable amount of blood splatter hit her face and chest startling her.

Eleanor squeezed her mouth and eyes shut as the hot blood hit her face and she stumbled back in a panic, her knife falling to the ground and she could hear the thud as the walker did the same.

Daryl watched as she moved backwards, quickly going over to her where he took her by the arms, seeing fear in her face as she kept her eyes and mouth shut tight letting out a throaty groan and bringing her own hands to grasp onto his forearms franticly for support before he guided her towards the creek, "Kneel" He instructed and she listened, kneeling to the ground and she could feel the wet mud seeping through her sweats. Daryl's hands left her arms, her own moving to his chest to steady herself and he swiftly began scooping up water, splashing it to her face before he roughly rubbed his hands over her to clean off the blood, Eleanor spitting profusely between each scoop hoping, praying that none of the blood went in her mouth.

Daryl continued cleaning her face, ignoring the quiet whimpers as he ran his callous hands sloppily over her face trying to be quick. His hands moved to her neck, wiping away the blood a little more delicately before his eyes fell to her chest, seeing the splatters that coated her tank top along with her exposed collarbones that peered from underneath. He hesitated, glancing up to see her eyes still squeezed shut and he scooped up some water before he let it pour freely over her chest, deciding to keep his hands from touching her and wiping it away especially as the water began to soaked through her top, hearing her let out a whine at its iciness.

He took the rag he kept in his back pocket, dabbing it gently over her face to dry it, "Open yer eyes" He said and she did her eyes fluttering back at him as the water trickled down her eyelashes and he handed her the rag where she quickly dried her neck and chest, tugging at the wet fabric of her top before she gave the rag back to him.

"You can't get infected by just swallowing their blood, can you" She asked worriedly, her voice slightly frantic as she watched Daryl retrieved her knife from the ground, wiping the blood and walker brain off on his trousers before he peered down to her at the question, understanding now why she made a fuss at the blood on her face, because she was worried about becoming infected.

"Nah, bites that kill ya" He reassured, swinging his crossbow over his shoulder and he pulled the arrow from the walkers neck.

Eleanor let out a sigh of relief but her face still showed worry, "Should get back" he added, stepping back to her and holding his hand out to help her up before he gave her knife back, she giving him a hesitant nod in agreement. Daryl looked at her for a moment, it had really freaked her, he thought watching as she slid the knife back through one of the loops on her sweats, her hands shaking slightly as she positioned it.

Daryl frowned, not quite knowing how else to reassure her and without thinking he stepped up closer to her, his fingertip going under her chin where he guided her face up towards him, staring into her eyes reading the worry that filled them. Eleanor diverted her eyes from him her stomach in knots, she knew how to take care of walkers, she'd become accustomed from the many times her and Glenn would go on the town runs and stumble by one, but it was their blood that seemed to spark terror in her, even though Daryl reassured her that it was just the bites that made you turn to her it was still poison. Daryl studied her face for a moment longer before he placed a soft yet assuring kiss on her forehead, his hand sliding down to take her slender fingers in his hand.

Eleanor peered down at his hand so timidly held onto hers and she let out a sigh, you're going to be fine, she thought and she let Daryl guide her up the incline, back to the farm.


	38. Chapter 38

**FanFicGirl10 yeah I think Carol is a little jelly but before Eleanor she was the one who got a significant amount of Daryl's attention because of the whole Sophia thing, so yeah I don't blame her.  
**

**Dora701 ooo well I'm glad to hear that and welcome! Aha yeah Daryl is like a little alien bless him. I do actually have a song picked out which I'll recommend when this story is finished but I have to keep it secret for now. xD**

**Right, not gonna lie a little nervy about uploading this chapter, its Rated M yo**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 38**

There was plenty of bragging on Eleanor's part when they got back, Daryl sheepishly adding a few comments to back her up and as night fell she took her place on the top of the RV, it being her turn to take the first night shift. She didn't really want too, seeing as she'd spent the entire day roaming the woods and to say the least she was knackered, her eyes heavy and her muscles aching, however she still insisted.

She'd been sat on top of the RV for no longer than 20 minutes when she heard the quiet steps of someone ascending the ladder. Eleanor pulled the blanket closer to her, turning slightly in her chair to see who exactly it was that was coming to keep her company, her mind already coming to a conclusion as to who that person was but she was surprized to see that it was Rick.

He gave her a friendly smile as he climbed onto the RV, Eleanor returning it and he took a seat in the chair next to hers. Automatically she passed the corner of her blanket to him so he could tug it over himself and he did so, placing it across his lap. Eleanor watched Rick's face as he scanned over the dark landscape, questioning why he had joined her, the uncertainty and concern present in his face.

"We're taking Randall tomorrow, 18 miles out." He hushed and when Eleanor simply nodded in return his eyes came to meet hers, "I never asked you what you thought of this?"

Eleanor shrugged, Rick had become somewhat like father figure for her since she arrived at the camp, always reassuring and always concerned about everyone other than himself that she had nothing but respect for him. He was a good man, a strong man that for whatever reason had been placed in the position of leader in the group, his best intentions always seeming to be undermined by the likes of Shane and always being the one who got blamed when he got it wrong and more recently it felt like the group began to doubt his choices. But Eleanor didn't care, there was something about Rick that reminded her of her own father or more so what she wanted from her father, someone to take the lead for once and make the hard decisions no one else could make and she trusted him to do that.

"I don't know Rick, I really don't" She whispered and he nodded, his fingers coming to rub his temple as he thought intently about the decision he'd made, "I'm sorry that everything seems to fall to you."

Rick's eyes snapped back to Eleanor's, seeing the kindness and understanding that always seemed to be in the young girl's eyes and he let out a sigh, "I'm just trying to do what's best, for everyone."

"And you are," She said, a sweet smile on her lips and Rick thought for a moment, his eyes wandering to the night sky lit by the millions of stars and they sat together in comfortable silence, left to their own thoughts.

After a while Rick had decided to call it a night and he pulled the blanket off him, draping it back over Eleanor and he said a quiet goodnight before he stood, turning to look over the camp and at the tents of their peacefully sleeping group.

"Rick?" Eleanor whispered and he peered over his shoulder to see her coming to stand next to him and he looked down at her with concern. She gazed up to the closest thing that she had to a father now, seeing the uncertainty and hurt still in his eyes and she instantly felt the sharp pain run through her at seeing the expression. Eleanor could feel her eyes begin to tear up, it being like seeing her own father suffering and she wrapped her arms tight around Rick, her face burrowing into his chest and she felt Rick's arms instantly come around to comfort her but knowing that he was the person that needed it the most.

"You know I said a while back that with whatever decision you make, I'm with you?" She muttered into his chest, "...Well that goes for everything." Rick squeezed her tighter, thankful for the comment that at least someone seemed to have faith in him and he let out a sigh before he pulled away from her, giving her shoulders reassuring squeeze and he climbed back down the ladder, returning to his tent to think over for the millionth time if his decision about Randall was the right one. Eleanor watched Rick as he wandered back over to his tent, hoping that her words helped even if it was a little bit before she took her place back in her chair to continue her shift.

Before she knew it the sounds of someone climbing up the ladder returned, and she peered behind her to see T-Dog climb onto the RV indicating that her shift was over, "Anything?" He whispered and Eleanor rose from her chair, handing him over the handgun that was always kept with whoever was on watch.

"Nothing" she replied softly, watching as he took her place in the chair and she draped the blanket over him with a smile.

"Thanks" T-Dog chuckled and he drew the blanket closer to savour the warmth.

"No problem, have fun." Eleanor joked and she gave him gentle pat on the shoulder before she climbed down the RV and peered towards Daryl's tent. After they had returned from hunting, like the day before he had drawn her into a quick kiss telling her that he wanted to spend the night again however Eleanor had told him that she would go to his, knowing that she had the night shift and wanting them to be further away from the group.

The night before had been playing over and over in her mind, the way he looked at her after she kissed his body was burnt in her memory and the low growls that erupted from his throat when she moved against him was enough to make her body begin to ache for him. _No wonder that shift went by so quick, _she mused, a smile playing on her lips as she strolled towards his tent.

As she approached it she noticed that there was a lack of light from the lamp he'd normally have on, thinking that maybe he'd gone to sleep however as she unzipped the entrance the gentle glow from the moonlight through the fabric of the tent showed that he was leaning up slightly in his cot, the light reflecting off his eyes that were staring intently back at her.

"Hey" He whispered and she returned the greeting, zipping back up the entrance and she sat on the edge of his cot, facing towards him while she undid the laces on her shoes, his eyes never leaving her.

"Anything happen?" He muttered, his eyes scanning over her small frame, glad that her shift was finally over as he'd been craving to hold her in his arms for the night, at one point considering joining her on the shift just so he didn't have to wait any longer.

"No," She replied, tugging off one of her shoes and dropping it to the floor, "Rick came to speak to me though, told me their taking Randall out tomorrow" She explained and when Daryl didn't reply she continued, "I guess that's good, so we can just forget him…for now."

"He ain't coming back, not with any of his pals either." He quickly reassured even though he knew that he couldn't be sure of the possibility but he didn't want her to worry, knowing that either way he wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

Eleanor nodded, pulling off her other shoe and she stood, Daryl pulling back the covers for her and she smiled, seeing that he was in only his boxers and she slowly took off her sweats, watching the way Daryl's eyes traced her legs even through the darkness.

Daryl instantly felt his body begin to wake at the sight of the porcelain skin of her legs, the memories flashing back from the night before and the silkiness of them against his body, the softness of her under his fingertips.

Eleanor slowly laid down in the cot facing him, Daryl draping the covers back over them and his arm slipped to that familiar place on her waist, pulling her closer to him before he gently placed them to the small of her back to hold her to him. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment in comfortable silence and Eleanor could already see the desire that filled them making her smile softly, watching as his eyes darted repeatedly towards her lips so she leaned closer to him daring to delicately press her lips to his.

It was over within a second, breaking from the kiss to look at his passion filled glare once more before her lips lightly met his again, between each kiss stopping to look at his craving expression making her smile each time. She continued to tease him, enjoying the low grumble he started to make in dissatisfaction when she pulled away and she began to draw him in for longer.

Daryl's frustration grew every time she broke away, his grip starting to tighten on her back, aching for her not to stop that Eleanor couldn't ignore his signals, delicately bringing her hands to cup his face and she pressed her lips firmly to his, feeling as his tongue timidly found its way to meet hers, a faint moan escaping her lips making Daryl instinctually push harder into her mouth.

Eleanor's hands went into his hair, gently at tugging at it and Daryl let out a groan, the sound sending passion shooting down her body and she pushed eagerly against him, pushing him onto his back where her body came to lay half over his. Eleanor could feel Daryl's hands move to the hem of her shirt, his fingertips daring to dip underneath to feel the heat radiating from her skin and she didn't hesitate, moving off him to quickly tug off her shirt before she returned to her position, their skin burning against each other. Daryl traced his hands over her delicate half naked body, them running all over her back feeling every gentle curve and he moved them further down, the memory of her in the woods flashing in his mind and he dared to lightly cup her behind, a moan instantly leaving both their mouths in satisfaction and he could feel her smile against his lips, grasping onto her firmly, feeling just how he imagined it would and he could feel as her hips began to slowly rock and rub against him as they kissed.

The heat inside Eleanor escalated, her own body so aware of his touch and it ached, swirling with desire with the need for more and her hand slowly left his face, where it traced down his body, feeling every muscle, every scar on his body as she moved her hand over his chest and taut stomach before her fingertips grazed the band of his boxers.

Daryl's eyes shot open, pulling abruptly from the kiss and his heart began thumping ferociously in his chest, his breathing shallow and fast with apprehension and he stared back at Eleanor with uncertainty, seeing the desire in her eyes that was only for him as she bit gently on her bottom lip.

Eleanor dared to slide her fingers under, feeling the soft trail of hair under her fingertips as her eyes remained fixed to Daryl's, seeing everything he was thinking flick through his eyes as he was unable to hide it. She gradually edged closer until she finally met him, already hard making her breath hitch as her small hand gently grasped around him and she could feel Daryl's entire body jerk from her touch, his eyes instantly closing and his head falling back into the pillow, his breathing became more erratic as a million conflicting thoughts raced through his mind, his insecurities telling him to make her stop, but he couldn't.

Eleanor continued, moving her hand slowly down his entire length listening as Daryl let out a groan while she stroked him, his body still tense as the pleasure rang through him. She kept her pace slow, his brow deepening before easing and his lips parting with every deep breath that it wasn't long until his hips began to move and thrust up into her hand, her grip tightening around him making a low growl escape from his mouth every time, the sound causing the deep aching between her legs to grow with him and a small gasp leaving her own lips knowing that it was her making him feel this way.

She continued to move her hand up and down him, twisting slightly with every steady smooth stroke, feeling his grip on her ass tighten until his eyes suddenly shot open, "S - stop, I -" he pleaded with a gasp, feeling the end quickly arriving but Eleanor only grasped him tighter, knowing that he was close and she worked faster with him, driving him nearer to the edge. Daryl squeezed his eyes shut again, a groan leaving his lips as the pleasure intensified with each moment that passed and his body begin to tense and twitch. "Eleanor…" He gasped in one last attempt before he threw his head back into the pillow, his spine arching as he peaked, feeling his overwhelming release and he groaned with it, feeling every intense sensation shake through his entire body.

She gasped quietly as she watched him loose control and fall apart beneath her, soon her pace slowing and her grip lessening and as he recovered, his chest falling heavily as he panted and she kissed his neck softly, his skin sensitive to her touch. Her hand left him, quickly retrieving something to clean him up with, discarding it to the floor before her hand settled on his chest, caressing it affectionately as her fingers ran over him.

Daryl slowly opened his eyes, them becoming heavy as exhaustion overcame him, his breathing settling and he slipped his hand to her the nape of her neck, bringing Eleanor's lips to his where he kissed her softly before he pulled her closer to his body, feeling the need to be as near as possible to her and she snuggled securely into his chest, it not being long until they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Heh, I hope this eased a little bit of the sexual tension for you guys. I was really giggly when I was writing this but that's just because I'm immature.**

**Don't forget to leave us a review! Let me know if it was alright…**


	39. Chapter 39

**Jofrench22 it does? Woops**

**Ash eek are you serious? That means a lot really, thank you :D**

**MagicalElf73 yeah I do have a tendency to spend the day going WHY!? WHY DID I SUMBIT THAT? And then the reviews come in and it calms me a bit aha**

**You guysssss :D Glad that chapter went down well. We reached 82 follows to wayhey! That's a lot of people O.O **

**Bit of a short one but enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

Surrounded by warmth, Eleanor woke soothingly the next morning with a soft smile already forming on her lips knowing that he was still right there next to her. _I could get used to this_, she mused and she turned in the cot to face him to see Daryl still sound asleep, his usually sharp rugged features soft expressing nothing but calm.

Eleanor watched as he slept, knowing that it was probably creepy but she couldn't keep her eyes away from him. She thought about the night before, what she had done to him, knowing that it seemed completely out of the blue but at that moment she couldn't stop herself from taking it further. Eleanor bit her lip as her stomach began to swirl with anxiety at what he was going to be like when he woke up, if maybe she pushed him too far and that it would drive him away further.

_Well, he didn't exactly stop you_, she reminded herself and she smirked. _No, he didn't. _She was certain that he'd liked it, hell she enjoyed doing it. However, Daryl had a way of becoming suddenly defensive and the doubts still crept into her mind that maybe she placed him in a somewhat vulnerable position, the anticipation of it making her nervous.

As Daryl began to stir, Eleanor held her breath while he woke his brow crinkling and he brought the heel of his hand to rub his eyes. Eleanor smiled gently as she peered up to him, the sleepiness in his face being nothing but adorable in her eyes. Daryl stretched and for the first time became aware of her presence next to him and he stared down at her with concern, his mind now going a mile a minute considering every possibility that he thought was going through her own.

_She regrets that, _his mind taunted, _only had ya for bout a minute before you let off, pathetic. _Last night had caught him completely off guard, no one had ever touched him in that way before and in one aspect he never wanted anyone too but as her small gentle hand stroked him he could do nothing but take it, the dirty thoughts he had about her previously coming to life before his eyes but it was more than that, Eleanor was the only person that had ever sparked that overwhelming need for closeness in him.

Eleanor could see the unease in his eyes and they laid in silence for a few moments, both trying to figure out what was going through the others mind about the situation before Eleanor gave into the silence, "Did you sleep ok?" she whispered.

"Yeah" He replied, his voice raspy from sleep and Eleanor smiled sweetly at him, snuggling comfortably into his chest and Daryl wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer, relaxing a little in knowing that she didn't seem to be acting any different than usual.

They lay in bed together for a while longer before they decided to start the day knowing that today was the day that the group would finally rid their hands of Randall. Eleanor left Daryl's tent, allowing him to get dressed and she wandered back down into camp, seeing where Rick, Shane, Hershel, T-Dog and Andrea stood outside the farmhouse around one of the cars, probably discussing today's task and Eleanor strolled down towards them wanting to know what the plan was.

"We'll drop him around here, 18 miles out" Rick explained as he pointed down at the map spread across the hood of the car, everyone nodding in agreement besides Shane of course who was still busy going against Rick's decision to simply let Randall go.

"I don't know man, what if -" Shane began before Rick interrupted, explaining to everyone his plan step by step but Shane still simply scoffed in response.

"And Eleanor…" Rick started, peering over to where Eleanor stood half hidden behind Andrea, her eyebrows raising not thinking that anyone had even noticed her presence and she stepped closer to the car, "While we're gone we need Daryl back here on the farm so no hunting today, ok?" He advised, everyone's eyes now going to her.

"…Yeah sure, I'll ugh let him know." She murmured and she could feel herself begin to blush, a smirk appearing on both Andrea's and T-Dogs face at her reaction. Eleanor knew that the thing between her and Daryl was obvious, obvious with the way that he acted so differently with her than the others but everyone always seemed to be quiet about it with the exception of a few looks here and there, but now it was clear that everyone recognised them as a pair. It felt weird, unusual like everyone had already put a label on it before even she and Daryl knew what the hell it was.

It wasn't long before the men went to retrieve Randall, everyone gathering around as they placed him in the boot of the car blindfolded, his arms and legs tied while earphones linking to an iPod were taped to his ears in an attempt to obscure all his senses.

Eleanor frowned as they crammed him into the boot, the strict expression on Rick's face being unfamiliar but the one on Shane's being all too recognizable.

"What's wrong?" Daryl muttered from behind her and she startled slightly, looking back at him and she shrugged. Daryl stared at her back for a moment, seeing how she nervously played with the zip on her jacket as she watched Randall and he cautiously took a step beside her, "Ya ready to go?" He asked, thinking that maybe another day in the woods would get her mind off whatever she was thinking about and possibly give him a chance to find out, that being if she wanted to tell him. He'd talked to her about it before but it was clear that she was still concerned with something.

Eleanor shook her head, "Rick says he needs you here while he's gone." She replied softly, her eyes fixed to the boot of the car as Shane slammed it shut.

Daryl grunted, he didn't want to have to play babysitter to the group for the rest of the day, sitting around doing nothing and also knowing that he wouldn't be able to be with Eleanor if he didn't want everyone's eyes on them.

Eleanor watched as Rick said his temporary goodbyes to his family before his eyes went to where Daryl and Eleanor stood together apart from the group, him offering them both a firm nod which Daryl returned and Eleanor with a small wave and then joined Shane in the car to get on with the task at hand.


	40. Chapter 40

**As always thank you for the l****ovely words. :D****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 40**

The morning was slow, everyone's minds consumed with Rick and Shane's departure and as usual Eleanor tried to fill her time with chores considering as the initial plan of going hunting was taken off the table.

She sat with Carol outside of camp while they washed clothes, it unfortunately being the usual situation however Carol appeared to be strangely quiet, her eyes purposely avoiding Eleanor while they worked and her lips were pressed firmly shut as to keep her from saying something she shouldn't.

Eleanor peered up to her frequently, confused as they seemed to get along well and she did her best at attempting conversation however it was clear that Carol's mind was too consumed with something else to hold it and Eleanor could feel the tension slowly rise between them to the point where it was unbearable.

"Is there something wrong?" Eleanor asked as she wringed out the excess water from a shirt.

Carol glanced up to her briefly, hesitating as she considered her words carefully, "…He's a good man, Daryl" She said quietly and Eleanor frowned slightly, it being the same thing that Carol had said to her the day before but she nodded in agreement watching as Carol's eyes wandered behind her and she followed them, seeing them settle on where Daryl was sat alone on the second floor of the barn, his legs hanging over the opening while he sharpened his knife.

"…He's a good _man_" Carol repeated slowly, this time putting emphasis on the word 'man' and instantly Eleanor's attention snapped back at Carol in confusion, not understanding what the women was getting at and she could see her becoming uncomfortable under her stare.

"I saw you… leaving his tent this morning" Carol added suspiciously and Eleanor could feel herself blush slightly, directing her eyes back to washing the clothes, knowing that even though what Carol was thinking didn't happen, something else certainly did. "He's a good _man_" Carol repeated for a third time and Eleanor started to become frustrated with her vagueness about the message she was trying to convey.

"What are you trying to say Carol?" Eleanor probed with interest.

"He's a man and you're…" Carol began before she paused again, considering her words but they came out harsh nonetheless, "well you're just a child."

Eleanor's eyes widened in shock, her jaw dropping and her frowned deepened as she looked back at Carol offended. She was very aware of the age gap between her and Daryl but it never seemed to be an issue, at times Daryl appearing to be even more childlike and awkward than herself.

"You're just too young… naive for a man like him." Carol muttered as she continued to work, Eleanor listening intently in disbelief with what she was saying, "It's just… not right Eleanor" She added sympathetically giving her a weak smile.

Eleanor scoffed, shaking her head at the women feeling the anger already take control of her as she began to speak, "Neither is the dead coming back to life, neithers having to dump some kid in the middle of nowhere hoping that his maniac group won't find us and slaughter us all, neither is having to see one of them _things_ tear my best friend apart and having no option other than to leave her there to die… and neithers making a group search day in and day out for a little girl only to find her locked in a barn where a bullet is put through her skull in front of her own mother." Eleanor spat, her words venom and full of resentment, knowing that the last remark probably went a bit too far, seeing the distress that appeared on Carol's face as she said it but she'd made her point, having Carol on her ass about something that didn't even concern her was the last thing she needed.

"Nothing about this situation is right however the only thing you show concern in is if I'm fucking Daryl" She scoffed, standing to her feet and she hastily grabbed the pile of clothes she'd washed, "The rules don't apply anymore but either way whatever you think me and Daryl are doing were never going against them in the first place and it certainly isn't any of your busy." She finished and with one was glare she turned her back on Carol, leaving the women in shock as she stormed her way back to camp, her knuckles white as she clutched tightly onto the damp clothes in her hands to ease her anger. _How fucking dare she, _Eleanor thought and she gritted her teeth together, not understanding why when anyone questioned her relationship with Daryl negatively it seemed to hit such a nerve, sparking something in her making her so hostile and defensive of it.

"Something the matter?" Eleanor heard as she reached the camp, flinging the damp clothes carelessly on the makeshift washing line, the voice breaking her from her thoughts and she peered up to the top of the RV to see Dale sat in his usual seat on watch.

Eleanor shrugged idly in return, letting out a sigh to calm herself and she could hear Dale let out a quiet chuckle, "I've been told I give good advice, maybe it's something I can help you with?" and Eleanor thought for a moment, she didn't really want to speak to anyone about her and Daryl, mainly because she knew that he wouldn't like people knowing, but some advice was certainly something she could use right now, someone who could help her understand her own feelings. "Come on" Dale insisted and he patted the chair that was next to him.

Eleanor hesitated, glancing back to the barn where Daryl still sat before she started climbing the ladder of the RV, pulling herself up and taking a seat in the chair next to Dale, "Now, tell me what's on your mind"

Eleanor let out a short titter, _my god where do you even start? _She thought running her fingers through her hair but before she could even begin Dale had started talking, "You know people have a way of inviting themselves into other people's business." Eleanor smirked, raising her eyebrows to Dale and he let out a chuckle, "I know, I know, I'm not an exception to that, but you see I only open my mouth when I know something isn't right." He said, lifting his finger as if a matter of fact and Eleanor nodded, it was certainly true and she continued to listen intently. "Whatever people have said to you know that they don't know the half of it. The world had changed forever and our humanity is the only thing we have left…Love, it has no boundaries and that's the beauty of it." He said with a sincere smile, giving Eleanor's knee a squeeze.

Eleanor eyes narrowed at the last remark, _love? _Was that what she was feeling? She considered it for a few moments thinking over everything, thinking about Daryl and how he made her feel, the way her stomach would swirl with nerves just at the sight of him, how her skin would tremble under his touch and her whole body tingle from his kiss, the way she was drawn to him the moment she'd seen him, the connection between them undeniable.

_Oh God,_ she thought, _Dale's right_ and she let out a deep breathe at the realisation, slumping back in her chair. She loved him.

Eleanor's gaze wandered back towards the barn again to Daryl, a smile instantly forming on her lips and she stood from her chair, letting out a chuckle. "Damn Dale, you really do give good advice" She joked making him chuckle and she patted his shoulder in appreciation before she went to climb down the ladder, "Eleanor…" Dale spoke again, turning in his chair to face her, leaving her with his final words, "Don't live with regret, it can be difficult to say how you feel, so difficult… but don't leave it until it's too late." He said and Eleanor nodded in perfect understanding, jumping to the ground where her eyes once more set to the barn, knowing what she needed to do.

Daryl had watched closely as the event unfolded, seeing the tension between the two women even from the distance and the sudden change in Eleanor's body language being unmistakable. She was pissed with whatever the conversation was and this was quickly confirmed as he saw her storm back to camp, flinging clothes all over the place like a mad women. It'd made him chuckle seeing her angry like that, she was only pint-sized but knew how to hold her place, it had impressed him when he saw her telling off Shane at the water-pump that one day and when he'd asked her about it her raw emotion had even thrown him off.

_Feisty, _Daryl thought with a smirk, _very feisty. _

However, he still felt slightly concerned as to what exactly Carol had said to trigger her, from what he'd seen before they'd gotten on well, Eleanor being the only person Carol seemed to want to see after what happened with Sophia in the barn. However, his questions were answered as he watched both their eyes trail up to him, it instantly indicating that it was concerning him and the unease appeared immediately in him.

He then watched as she later climbed up to join Dale on the RV, her body language changing as she seemed to relax, once again she glanced back towards him this time a small sweet smile present on her face which only made him feel more nervous. _The fuck did Dale say? _He questioned why everyone was suddenly so concerned with him and Eleanor and he let out a frustrated sigh. _Least the old man put a smile on her face. _

After her conversation with Dale, Eleanor walked towards the barn fully aware of what her feelings were towards Daryl now, that she _loved_ him the thought still alien to her mind. However she didn't plan on just strolling up to him and telling him that, she didn't know how he felt, if he loved her back.

Dale's words swirled through her mind about not waiting until it was too late and he was right, but he was also right about it being difficult to say but either way she just wanted to be with Daryl, the last 2 days she'd pretty much spent its entirety with him. _Fuck what everyone else thinks, _she thought and she peered up to Daryl giving him a smile and he returned it with a nod.

She climbed cautiously up the ladder to the second floor of the barn, seeing Daryl already there to hold a hand out to her, "Thanks" She said sweetly, taking his hand where he pulled her swiftly to her feet with ease, his grip remaining on her hand as he guided her to one of the bales of hay where he urged her to take a seat.

"What was that about?" Daryl probed, eager to know what happened and he sat down next to her.

"What was what?" Eleanor replied, her mind becoming muddled under his stare, her stomach fluttering like crazy_. It was true, Dale was so right_; her feelings were so obvious now that she wondered why she didn't question them before.

"Ya stomping 'round like a crazy women" Daryl teased and Eleanor let out a snigger, him noticing how quickly it faded into sadness as if something else entered her mind.

Eleanor hesitated; Carol's words still fresh and the doubts appeared regardless, _what if she was right?_ "Do you… think I'm too young for you?" She asked quietly as she fiddled with her zip, her eyes flicking up to meet Daryl's.

"That what she said to ya?" Daryl asked rapidly in response and Eleanor nodded slowly. Daryl could feel the anger in him ignite and he looked away, clenching his jaw to contain it. _Tha fuck is it with this group!? _"Don't listen to em" Daryl added firmly and he let out a sigh, standing from the bale and moving to go to the opening in the barn where he sat on the floor, hanging his feet over the edge.

Eleanor watched him for a second, seeing his shoulders tense and his breathing shallow and she heard him scoff a few times, realising just how ridiculous the question had been and she joined him on the floor, crossing her legs next to him where she gently rested her head against his shoulder both gazing over the farm in silence where so much had happened in the last few of months.

Eleanor sighed, her mind going to Rick and Shane, they'd been gone all morning for a trip that should have only taken an hour and she began to feel worried, "I hope their ok" She whispered, her eyes trailing along the road that led out of the farm.

"Probably busy having a lovers tiff" Daryl retorted sarcastically and Eleanor smirked, a quiet titter leaving her lips before she realised what could possible happen if Rick and Shane were arguing and what Shane might do if he was provoked.

* * *

**Big moment eh? How do you think Eleanor will go about telling Daryl how she feels?**


	41. Chapter 41

**Viking Death March Eleanor is 18 and I guess Daryl is somewhere in this 30's which I know is a considerable age gap but hopefully with the story it appears that their good for each other regardless, hopefully aha. **

**Guest It ends the same time Season 2 ends so yes we are so close ;_;**

**Isopt oh man that would have been a good idea actually aha but I'm working on a short time frame so I don't think I could afford to put in another set back to their relationship. Would of been hilarious though paha**

**mrskaz453 I love your hate for Carol lolol. I can't seem to bring myself to like her either and I feel like the show is trying really hard to make the audience like her (more so in S3) just because they seem to be buddying her up with Daryl and everyone loves him. Also thank you for noticing the little details there ;)**

**SamanthaaPaigee aha I do the same, I sit there all paranoid and with shifty eyes hoping no one will see. **

**As we come into the last 2 episodes of Season 2 the group tends to spend more time together but I've tried my best not to just copy from the script so bear with me. As always thank you for the reviews, favs and follows! :D**

**Chapter 41**

* * *

Daryl directed another punch at Randall, the kid letting out a cry in pain as he slumped across the floor next to him, a small whimper leaving him only to have the same fist impact with his face in return.

Daryl and Eleanor had sat together for a while longer quietly chatting before they spotted the car drive into the farm, a feeling of relief overcoming them and they wandered hastily out of the barn towards it to find out what had happened. However, the relief was short lived as they approached to see Randall still with them, frustration apparent in the group at his unwelcomed presence.

Randall knew Maggie, he went to the same school as her meaning that he also knew where the farm was leading the choice of leaving him in the middle of nowhere no longer an option and Daryl had offered to interrogate Randall, to do the dirty work to find out just how much of a threat Randall and his group were to the them.

"I – I told you" Randall whined, his breathing heavy as blood slowly trickled down his face.

"You told me shit!" Daryl spat ferociously and he yanked Randall by his shirt, shoving him forcefully into the wall of the shed.

Daryl continued to question him between hits, Randall making it more than difficult with his lack of cooperation but it was easily overcome with the help of Daryl's knife as he ran the blade over Randall's fresh wound while he taunted him, striking fear and panic in the kids eyes which soon got him talking, informing him of the details that he needed to know.

"They have weapons, heavy stuff, automatics…" Randall began, his eyes fixed onto Daryl's blade skimming over his wound, "Bu- but I didn't do anything!" He wailed desperately.

"Boys shot at ma boys? Tryna take this farm!? Ya just went along for the ride, yer telling me yer innocent?!" Daryl spat, glaring back with daggers in his eyes.

"Yes! These people took me in!" Randall countered in frustration and he started to explain his group, telling Daryl that they were just like the people at the farm, men, women and children and Daryl backed away as he listened carefully, the kid making somewhat of a convincing case as he pleaded for his life, that being until he got to the next part.

"We'd go out, scavenge… just the men. One night we found this little camp site… man and his two daughters, teenagers you know? ...Really young, real cute" Randall muttered, Daryl's eyes instantly snapped back to him narrowing as he continued to describe what happened, feeling the rage escalate quickly in him with every word, his knuckles turning white as he clenched his fists the only thing on his mind being Eleanor, what that man had tried to do to her, the many nights she'd waken up with nightmares just from the memory where he'd hold her in his arms to comfort her, every cry and tear cutting deeper in his heart leaving him feeling completely helpless. What would happen if Randall's group ever found their way to the farm? Nothing would happen, he'd kill every last bastard before they even looked at her like that, he was never going to let that happen, he was never to let anyone hurt her.

"But I didn't touch those girls… I swear -" He began but the anger in Daryl had already soared out of control and strode towards Randall, kicking him sharply in the stomach making him cry out in pain.

"Please, please you gotta believe me man; I'm not like that…" Randall whimpered as a few tears rolled down his cheek, "I ain't like that…" He begged hopelessly, it having no effect on Daryl as the images of Eleanor flashed through his mind and he struck Randall repeatedly, each impact with more force and meaning than the last.

Eleanor sat with the rest of the group back at camp while Daryl was gone, everyone discussing what their next step would be but Eleanor wasn't really listening, her attention not only on what Daryl was doing to Randall but also why Rick and Shane had come back injured, blood and cuts on their faces although it was obvious what had happened. Andrea had questioned them but they seemed to dismiss it, not giving an answer and instead focusing on what Randall had told them.

Randall was clearly a threat now, the risk of letting him go to high and it was evident that the death sentence seemed to be the only option now. Eleanor sighed, it was what had to be done and just like before it didn't even seem to bother her that she'd be agreeing to take someone's life.

Everyone's attention perked when Daryl approached the group, his crossbow flung over his shoulder and the fresh blood on his knuckles all too apparent, "Boy there got a gang…30 men. They got heavy artillery and they ain't looking to make friends…" He explained, his focus on Rick as he shifted uncomfortably in his place from the attention, "They roll through here, our boys are dead… and our women, they're gonna wish they were." Daryl explained and he couldn't stop his eyes from flickering towards Eleanor at that last part, feeling the spark of anger and twist of dread in his stomach at the thought of it and Eleanor frowned at the look in his eyes when he said it.

"What did you do?" Carol questioned weakly as her eyes went to his knuckles.

"Had a little _chat_" He responded, this time his gaze purposely avoiding Eleanor as he strode past the group, the slight feeling of guilt that went with his sore knuckles knowing that previously Eleanor seemed upset when he had told her that he'd be 'talking' to Randall the first time, however he didn't regret it, knowing what he knew about Randall and his group now he would have slit the kids neck right then and there and be done with it.

"No one goes near this guy" Rick ordered firmly but Eleanor's attention was still set on Daryl as he stalked off alone, the rest of the group discussing the obvious choice in hushed tones, Rick deciding that it would be done by the end of the day.

Eleanor could hear Dale protest about the decision as she walked off; grabbing a cloth from camp before she wandered off in the same direction that Daryl had gone. She needed to speak to him, not about what he did to Randall, she couldn't care less anymore if he essentially tortured the kid for information especially since it was clear now what type of people Randall's group were, no she needed to speak to him about the look he gave her when he said it. The unsettling look of both rage of disgust which wasn't familiar to her and she needed to know what was going through his mind.

Daryl was sat on the edge of the farm alone as she approached him unnoticed, sat on a fallen tree trunk and he clenched his fist, feeling the ache and pain in them that went ignored under the heavy fog of emotions he felt as he was striking Randall.

He'd almost done it, killed Randall, he felt himself rapidly lose control of his senses and only at the last minute he'd snapped back into reality, backing out of the shed clumsily to gather his thoughts for a few minutes. He'd been shocked by the intensity of his feelings, the sickening images flashing through his mind at what could happen to Eleanor in this world, what he'd do if something ever happened to her and he'd punched the shed repeatedly to try and distract himself from the tears that had begun to fill his eyes. He didn't know what it meant, what he was feeling and why that aching twinge in his heart would appear every time he thought about it.

"…Here" She whispered and his eyes shot up to her, startled by her presence as he'd been so deep in thought that he didn't hear her approach him. Daryl took the cloth from her hands noticing the unsettling look of worry on her face as she slowly took a seat next to him.

Eleanor watched carefully as he dabbed his knuckles clean, seeing him wince slightly at the pain but the hurt in his eyes was the thing that she found hardest to look at and they sat in silence, Daryl's mental struggle all too evident in the way his entire body was tense and rigid in frustration.

"I couldn't stop hitting him" He muttered finally, breaking the silence and he sighed heavily, "Couldn't stop thinking…" Daryl began and he frowned, glancing at Eleanor from the corner of his eye, "…about ya" Eleanor gave Daryl a sad smile, listening closely and she felt her heart tighten as the sadness crept into his voice which he quickly tried to supress, shaking his head and clenching his fists once more while he let out a grunt.

"They're gonna kill him" Eleanor informed, swallowing hard and she scooted closer to Daryl, "They won't find us, they're not a problem anymore" She added.

"Good" He said roughly but that didn't rid the possibility of all the other potential threats that were in this world now and what could happen if he wasn't there to watch over and protect her.

They fell into silence again as they thought, Daryl's mind going to what had almost happened to Eleanor before he found her, that man and he wondered how she managed to escape. She'd only mentioned it once when she first arrived but the details of what occurred were left unknown and he was unsure if it would be his place to ask, he wanted peace at mind in knowing that she was able to look after herself if he couldn't be there. She could take care of walkers but the living was something completely different, a whole other kind of threat.

He sighed deeply as he collected his thoughts, considering his words carefully to not upset her. He needed to know this, "Before I found ya…" He muttered, his heart thumping loud in his chest and he could feel Eleanor's eyes on him, "Ya said ya were dressed as a guy cos of some man…" He said cautiously and he could almost see the memory flick through Eleanor's eyes, her forehead crinkling in pain and fear from it and Daryl stopped, he didn't want to make her talk about it anymore, "Don't matter" He muttered quickly and he shook his head.

"I… killed him" Eleanor uttered, her voice shaky and Daryl turned towards her, his eyes widening in shock along with an twisted sense of pride that filled him at the words and she continued, her voice becoming more distressed as she delved back into the memory, "I killed him and I didn't even care afterwards… I couldn't stop _myself_." Daryl frowned in confusion at the regret that seemed to come with her words.

"What does that say about me? The type of person I am that I don't even care if I take another person's life?" She whimpered quietly as few stray tears slowly trickled down Eleanor's cheek and she quickly wiped them away with her sleeve, "It's the same with Randall, that's why I was so concerned… not with his life but that I wouldn't give a shit if we took it and what that meant."

Eleanor looked away from Daryl, her lip trembling as she questioned what the world had made of her. Daryl's frown deepened, moving closer to her so that their faces were nearly touching and directed her tear filled eyes to him, "Ya shouldn't care, they're a threat... Yer… yer good, ya did the right thing" He said strictly a slight growl to his voice knowing that she needed to be strong and ruthless to deal with the demands of the world now.

She nodded as she stared back at him, feeling every word and seeing the honesty in his eyes believing that she didn't do the wrong thing and Eleanor let out a tiresome sigh to regain control of her tears, the whole day had been more emotionally draining than usual.

Daryl brought his sore hands to her face, gently wiping the stray tears from her cheek with his thumbs. _She can take care of herself… she's strong_, he told himself as his eyes scanned over her face, seeing the beauty of her soft delicate features, the warmth that radiated from her before his eyes settled on her lips feeling the desire to kiss her begin to rise, to show his feelings towards her in the only way he could, through his actions.

"I had to do it… I'd do it again" She said softly, saying it more to persuade herself than Daryl but she knew that he needed to hear it just as much. Since the day she'd arrived on the farm she'd felt the burn of his gaze on her wherever she went, he was always watching, always guarding but she understood there would be times where he couldn't and he had to know that she'd fight for it, fight for him.

"Good" He growled quietly, his eyes fixed to her lips waiting for his moment to capture them and he closed his eyes, inching closer to gently rub his nose against hers as he let out a deep breath.

Eleanor sighed, slowly closing her eyes as she thought about the man in front of her, "The thing I care about most in this world now… is you…" She whispered and his eyes opened, coming to meet hers, seeing as the tears reappeared but they were no longer in sadness.

Eleanor could feel her heart rate escalate rapidly in her chest, her stomach swirling with nerves and the butterflies relentless as her lip trembled, the words waiting to come out, "Daryl, I - I think I love you, I think that's what this is." She hushed quietly, the feeling overwhelming and the tears began to roll down her cheek, her breathing uneven and erratic.

Daryl moved away slightly glaring back at her, a frown appearing in confusion as he processed the words, them being unrecognizable as no one had ever told him that before, told him that they loved him.

Eleanor gazed back at him, her heart thumping desperately in her chest and she could see the uncertainty in Daryl's face as he considered her words. She never expected him to say them back but the pain that sliced through her from his expression stung nonetheless and she turned her face away to hide the hurt from him.

Daryl's hands came to roughly force her to face him as she tried to move, the stern frown still on his face as he stared into her eyes for a moment while the words echoed throughout his mind. …_Love?_

His frown eased, his grip softening as he delicately drew her closer where he pressed his lips to hers, the kiss gentle and full of so much care and compassion that it caused a faint moan to escape Eleanor's lips before he pulled away, resting his forehead lightly to hers where he could stare into her eyes once again, stare into the eyes of the only women that had ever loved him.

* * *

**You guys don't know how hard it was to write that last bit, must have re-done a dozen times to try and get it right but there you go. **

**So now that Eleanor has put everything out in the open how do you think Daryl will go about in telling her? Do you think he'll even say the words at all?**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

They had stayed together on the outskirts of the farm, both in silence as the heaviness of her words sank in, the feeling of content arising and Eleanor had slipped her hand into his, their fingers entwining and she smiled softly, feeling him squeeze her hand back. However, her attention was soon diverted elsewhere when she spotted Carl tottering towards the shed where Randall was being kept and she flicked her head around in search of his parents, which as usual were nowhere in sight.

"What the hell is he doing?" She sighed in frustration, her eyes following Carl until he disappeared behind the shed out of view and Eleanor stood to her feet a stern frown on her face.

Daryl kept his hand firmly laced with hers, gently pulling her back towards him as she stood, "He ain't yer responsibility" He muttered, he didn't want her to leave, Carl wasn't her kid and Daryl figured if the he was stupid enough to go wandering about alone than whatever happened was his own fault, his parents should be the ones babysitting him not everyone else.

"Yeah well if no one else is going to take the responsibility…" Eleanor replied, her words trailing off as her eyes narrowed towards the shed and she could feel Daryl's grip tighten on her hand making her look back towards him, "I gotta" She said quietly and Daryl sighed, rolling his eyes before he reluctantly let her hand fall from his.

Eleanor hurried swiftly over to the shed, seeing Andrea on watch but she sneaked around the back to get Carl, knowing that if anyone caught him that they'd shout at him and she figured the big sister vibe she got when she was with Carl was what made her not want to see him get yelled out, even if it would be deserving for his own stupid actions.

She peered around cautiously before she began to climb up the back of the shed, her feet wedging between the boards and she slid into a small opening, hearing the murmuring of voices as she pulled herself inside, crawling carefully over the uneven wooden level to peer over the edge and down at Carl and Randall.

"You help me and I'll take you and your folks back to my people" She could hear Randall hush, his arms chained behind him to the wall and Carl stood only a few feet in front of him, "We'll take good care of you -"

"Carl" Eleanor hissed and both their eyes shot up to her, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I – I… don't tell my parents" Carl stuttered as he moved anxiously in his place, taking a few steps away from Randall.

"Hey girl, help me please, I didn't do anything" Randall began pleading, the chains rattling as he moved and Eleanor's eyes flicked towards him briefly before they went to the shed door hearing the sound of Shane's and Andrea's muffled voices on the other side.

"Carl if you don't get up here I'm gonna kick your ass" She hissed again but Carl didn't move, his eyes falling between her and Randall as he continued to beg.

"They're torturing me in here, do you know that? Please just help me pick the locks or something -"

"Shut up" She spat and Eleanor hastily climbed down the ladder in frustration, grabbing Carl by the shoulders and pushing him towards the ladder, "Don't listen to him" She whispered, urging him to climb.

"Come on, I didn't do nothing, please…please!" Randall pleaded his voice rising with panic which soon travelled to all of them as the shed doors swung open, Shane storming through the entrance as he pushed his way in front of Eleanor and Carl.

"What the hell are you two doing in here?" He questioned before his eyes set to Randall, anger igniting in him as he drew his gun, marching towards him where he positioned it firmly to the side of his head, "Hey man what'd you say!?" He bellowed, violently shoving Randall back into the wall where he continued to shout and scream at him, his finger set ready on the trigger.

"Shane not now!" Andrea began ordering from behind him, "Shane, back off!" She yelled snapping him out of his rage where he finally took a step away from Randall, tucking his gun back into his trousers before he turned around strict eyes set on both Eleanor and Carl.

"Get your asses' outta here, let's go" He ordered, roughly shoving them out of the shed where he stormed close behind.

"Please don't tell my parents" Carl whimpered as Eleanor steadied him from the harsh shove Shane had just given them, holding him by the arms.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Shane spat, his attention solely on Eleanor as he stalked up to her, using his height to tower above her as he glared back down, his face strict and serious.

"I was getting him" She argued, her finger pointing back towards Carl who stood close behind her, "because no one else seems to be watching him"

Shane shook his head, letting out a frustrated sigh but he knew that she was right, the kid was always wandering around by himself and it drove him crazy, the kid didn't seem to realise how serious the situation was now and he turned his attention back to Carl who hid behind her.

"You could have gotten hurt in there" Shane snapped, his finger harshly pointed at Carl as he took a step to the side to get to him but Eleanor stepped with him, keeping Carl shielded behind her.

"I can handle myself" Carl declared as he grasped onto Eleanor's shirt, Shane's stare and behaviour was scaring him and Eleanor could feel it, feel the alarm in Carl and see the anger escalate in Shane that was only heightened by her presence guarding Carl from him as if he would ever hurt him.

"Hey, now why don't you run along back to your white-trash boyfriend so I can talk to the kid alone" Shane said strictly, his arms crossed over his chest and he scoffed back at Eleanor, "This doesn't concern you."

Rage hit Eleanor clear in the face at that moment and she marched forward, giving Shane a forceful shove to his surprize the power causing him to stumble back slightly and he glared back to her in both shock and alarm, "Shane get the fuck over it," She spat, "I'm not going to stand here and let you bark orders at him and treat him like a child."

"I'll stop treating him like a child when he stops acting like one" He retorted stepping closer, his whole demeanour full of hostility and aggression as he glared down to her.

"He isn't stupid Shane, calm the fuck down and just listen for once" Eleanor hissed standing her ground and she could see Shane's eyes search her face for any sign of weakness, anything that he could use against her but she remained still, her face strict and her body resilient.

Shane took a step back, shaking his head as he ran his hand roughly over it, peering back between Eleanor and a frightened Carl before he let out a sigh, "Quit trying to get yourself killed man" He muttered, "…Do me a favour and go find your mom" Shane added and he glanced back to Eleanor, her face not easing from the frown as she wrapped her arm over Carl's shoulder, guiding him back towards camp.

* * *

The walk back was silent, Carl frequently glancing up to Eleanor in apprehension which he could no longer hold, "Are- aren't you going to say something?" He questioned hesitantly.

"Is there anything _to_ say?" Eleanor sighed and peered down to him, seeing the unease in his eyes, "I'm not going to yell at you Carl and I'm not going to tell your parents."

"But… why?"

"Because big sisters look after their little brothers" She smirked, causing Carl to grin himself, "... But seriously Carl, _please_ be more careful mistakes will get you killed" She explained and Carl nodded his eyes falling to the ground.

"I won't do it again, I promise" He replied as they got closer to the camp, both looking over at Lori as she sat down peeling vegetables with Carol.

"Good" Eleanor whispered and she brought Carl in for a hug, squeezing him firmly making him groan from the pressure as she crushed him in her arms and she laughed, yanking his hat off where she ruffled his hair before she pushed the hat back on his head, forcing it down over his eyes where he let out another groan in annoyance, clumsily swatting her hand away from him.

"It's also a big sisters job to be a pain in the ass" She chuckled and kicked his butt playfully. Carl stumbled slightly, tugging his hat back over his eyes where he gave Eleanor a mocking frown, "…Butthead" He muttered and Eleanor smirked, giving him a light-hearted wave before she wandered off once again, eager to get back to Daryl.

He wasn't alone when she found him. After Eleanor had gone off in search of Carl he had gone back to where his tent was, organising arrows and arranging his crossbow next to the ruins when Dale approached him, it being his turn to endure Dale's speech as to why Randall should be spared.

Eleanor slowed down as she came closer, Daryl's back to her and she listened into their conversation, going unnoticed by both men.

"You act like you don't care" Dale stated with concern, readjusting his rifle on his shoulder.

"Cos I don't" Daryl replied, tugging his jacket roughly over his shoulders.

"So live or die you don't care what happens to Randall?" Dale questioned and his eyes went behind Daryl, catching sight of Eleanor as she neared them, her eyebrows raised in curiosity as she listened in.

"Nope" He replied casually, the word a clear lie. Of course he wanted Randall dead but telling Dale that would make it obvious that it was because of Eleanor, because he cared about her and wanted her safe and at this point Daryl was still trying to convince himself that no one knew, ignoring all the accumulated comments and suggestive looks he got. He didn't want people to know that he cared about someone; he didn't want to confirm what everybody already knew.

"What about Eleanor?" Dale asked, his eyes flickering quickly to where she stood at a distance behind Daryl, her expression turning to concern at the mention of her name.

Daryl stopped in his place, fixing his stare on Dale, "What about her?" He spat, taking a step closer to the old man.

"Torturing people? That isn't you, you're a decent man" He explained, throwing his hands around him to reiterate his point and Daryl frowned, he knew what Eleanor thought about the whole Randall situation, that she wanted the threat gone just as much as anyone else here. "What does that say to her about you?" Dale added.

"That I'm keeping her safe." Daryl hissed abruptly, not even thinking before he spoke and he glared back at Dale as he realised his words.

Dale let out a sigh, his hand coming to rub his forehead in frustration and he peered back to Eleanor, "What about you? Don't tell me you're happy with this?" He pleaded and Daryl's eyes snapped back at Eleanor behind him, wondering how long she'd been stood there as she came next to him, her eyes full or worry and sadness as she looked between Dale and Daryl, unable to give him the answer knowing that it would cause nothing but disappointment in him.

"Dale I'm sorry" She whispered but he just shook his head at both of them, a small chuckle in disbelief leaving him before he turned, peering at the pair over his shoulder one last time before he left them alone to themselves, the dull ache of guilt surrounding them both.


	43. Chapter 43

**We reached over 100 follows! yaaay! And just in time cos this chapters Rated M guysss, I warn you now.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 43**

As the sun began to set the group had made their way to the farmhouse to hear the final verdict. The decision being pretty much unanimous, apart from Dale and later Andrea; everyone had agreed that the death sentence was the finishing judgement and as night began to fall Rick, Shane and Daryl made their way to the barn to perform the execution.

Eleanor sat around with the others back at camp, everyone in silence as they waited for the single gunshot telling them that their decision was made, doubt and uncertainty filling Eleanor's mind as to if this choice was truly the right one.

She could feel herself begin to crack under Dale's convincing words as he pleaded his case in the farmhouse earlier making her question everything that she had finally come to be so certain of. At that point she had looked up to Daryl on the other side of the room, his burning stare on her which brought her back to the reality of the situation, that Randall was a threat, a risk to high to take.

Footsteps could be heard approaching the camp and everyone turned in curiosity and concern waiting to hear that the deed had been done, "We're keeping him in custody… for now" Rick explained firmly, the uncertainty present in everyone's faces with his words and Eleanor let out a sigh, feeling her stomach knot with dread.

"I'm gonna find Dale" Andrea said with a smile as she left the camp to tell him the 'good' news.

Eleanor remained around the campfire, thinking deeply about the situation and the unusual feeling of disappointment she felt that was followed instantly with guilt, guilt with the fact that she was let down to hear that Randall was still alive, that they hadn't just killed the kid. However, her thoughts were abruptly interrupted when the sound of screams erupted from somewhere on the farm, everyone standing hastily to their feet as their heads whipped all around them in the search for the source.

Panic filled Eleanor, fright and terror the same as everyone and they rushed, grabbing flashlights and weapons before they took towards the source, the screams continuing, echoing all around the farm which were soon accompanied by the cries of Dale's name. _Oh God no, _Eleanor pleaded as she sprinted through the fields at a distance behind Glenn as he led with a flashlight.

"Help, over here!" Eleanor could here Daryl yell, seeing his figure far in the distance and she did all she could to hurry faster to him, feeling her stomach twist and pull with dread of what would be meeting her when she reached him.

Eleanor stopped instantly when she approached them, holding her breath as she stared down to Dale; his abdomen ripped apart revealing his organs, blood and gore staining everything around them and his eyes wide in fear and pain, his breathing shallow, they were too late.

Once again, her hearing vanished; the roaring sound of rushing blood in her ears engulfed her as she stood helpless to do anything, tears streaming heavily down her cheeks as she remained simply a bystander, the group rushing and panicking in distress around her to do whatever they could.

"He's suffering" Andrea cried as she knelt by Dale's side, "Do something!"

Daryl watched as Dale let out a groan in agony, the stabbing ache deep inside him at the sight of him in pain. The old man had been wrong about Randall, but at the same time so right. Daryl had seen the walker on top of him as he ran through the field, forcefully tackling it off Dale but even he knew it was too late.

He peered over to Eleanor, seeing her sway in her place as her hands partially covered her face, watching as the tears fell down her face that ripped right through his heart, piercing and aching as it rang throughout his entire body, feeling himself tense as his breathing sped up, trying to regain control over his emotions at the sight of the pain that was all around him.

Rick drew his gun, slowly directing it towards Dale and he shifted in his place, his entire body shaking as he stared back down to him, the moral compass of the group that would never hold back in telling everyone what he thought was right, even to the very end. Rick faltered, he couldn't do it, hanging his head as he felt Daryl's hands slide over his to take the gun and he took a step back.

Daryl knelt down beside Dale, his gun pointed firmly at him and he stared back at him for the last time, seeing the fear in his eyes but also the understanding and acceptance that followed, "Sorry brother" He hushed, hearing Dale take his final few breaths before he pulled the trigger, the shot echoing all around them that quickly died, replaced by the distressing sounds of cries coming from the group at their loss.

Eleanor was crouched low to the ground as the shot rang out, her hands covering her ears and she squeezed her eyes shut hoping that if she squeezed them tight enough she'd wake up and find out that it was all just a dream and that Dale wasn't dead. Eleanor felt a pair of cautious hands grip her shoulders and she dared to open her eyes, seeing that she was still in the field and she let out another cry, the hands pulling her to her feet and Carol dragged her into a hug, forgetting about their earlier argument and just giving into the need for comforting. Carol ran her hand gently over her hair, rocking her slowly as she held herself together, wrapping her arms around Eleanor's shoulders before she led her slowly back to camp, whispering soothing words to her as they went.

As they reached her tent Carol pulled Eleanor into once last hug, her tears now subsiding and she quietly thanked her, Carol giving her a sad smile before Eleanor stepped away, ignoring her own tent as she began the walk towards where Daryl's was, she needed him and Carol frowned to herself as she watched Eleanor stalk off alone.

* * *

Eleanor sat alone in Daryl's tent for what felt like hours, her tears easing before they seemed to come flooding back, the feeling of calm and ease replaced quickly by dread and grief once again. She waited, curling herself on his cot where she clasped onto his sheets, his comforting scent surrounding her and she began to cry again. Life was so fragile, it always was but she hadn't had to deal with death since Harriet and just as the feeling of loss became a distant memory it came rushing back, infecting everything around them once again and with it brought the feeling of helplessness, helplessness to protect herself as well as those around her.

Daryl helped Rick and Shane take Dale's body back to camp, placing him in the barn where the blood already began seeping through the sheet they laid over him, ready for them to bury him the next day and give him the funeral he deserved. Each second that went by Daryl could feel the anger and resentment in him rise, anger for what had happened, at the walkers, at Randall, anger that he had to be the one to take Dale's life and anger that Eleanor was once again left hurt where he was helpless to change that, to do anything to make her pain less.

He stormed back to camp, not having said anything since his last words to Dale and he instantly went straight to Eleanor's tent, flinging the entrance of her tent open to see it empty and he let out a growl, rushing quickly over to his own where he strode inside seeing Eleanor curled up feebly in his cot and he threw his crossbow carelessly to the ground.

Eleanor startled, sitting up and she wiped the tears from her eyes, Daryl barely visible through the darkness and her eyes blurred from the tears but even she knew that he was angry.

"Stop" Daryl ordered, she needed to stop crying, he couldn't see her like that anymore but the words only made Eleanor let out whimper, covering her face with her hands as her whole body shook, the sight of it stabbing deeper and deeper within Daryl every time, "Stop crying" He said with more frustration but Eleanor ignored him but not by choice as her emotions took over.

"He's dead. It's done now" He spat and she glared back at him through tear filled eyes, aggravated and hurt by his harshness. Daryl stared back at her, feeling his heart thump frantically in his chest as the rage in him spiralled, feeling himself lose control of his thoughts as his mouth began to take over, shouting and yelling at her everything that he had kept so tightly inside himself.

"I ain't gonna let that shit happen to ya! I ain't gonna let none of them things get ya!" He barked roughly and Eleanor stood slowly to her feet, her frown turning to that of concern as Daryl continued to yell at her, anger in his body but fear in his eyes, "Yer my responsibility, ya understand? Mine, yer mine!" He spat and Daryl strode closer to her, his hands gripping her arms forcefully making her yelp and he glared through scared eyes, his voice turning from anger to panic as he carried on, "I ain't gonna let no one touch ya! I ain't gonna let nothing hurt ya! Ya understand that Eleanor, do ya understand!?" He shouted as he tried to shake the words into her, Eleanor's hands pushing against his chest to get away and he grasped her face roughly in his hands, bringing her close to him seeing the fear that was in her own eyes as the tears trickled down her face, "I love ya Eleanor!" Daryl cried out, deadening silence surrounding them and Eleanor let out a whimper at the words, feeling her knees weaken as he crashed his lips to hers kissing her hard and desperately, his tongue invading her mouth as he held her face close to his showing her just how much she meant to him, Eleanor helpless to his demand, clasping tightly onto his shirt while he kissed her frantically and full of urgency.

Daryl broke away from the kiss staring back at Eleanor, both their breathing heavy and she could see the tears that had begun to form in his eyes, for once experiencing the torment that he felt whenever she cried and she brought her hands to softly cup his face, her thumbs gently stroking his cheeks as she gazed into his eyes, "I – I love ya" he hushed quietly, his voice raspy and uneven and she smiled at him, her heart fluttering wildly in her chest, "I love you too" she whispered, the corners of Daryl's lips perking before he drew her back to him, kissing her slowly and delicately savouring every moment he had with the only women he loved.

Eleanor stepped back as they kissed, guiding him carefully to the cot, both working together to tug back the sheets before they lowered themselves to the edge, Eleanor wrapping her arms around Daryl's neck to hold him close while they kissed slowly, Daryl's hands settling to small of her back, quiet moans escaping their lips before they kicked off their shoes, Eleanor pushing his jacket off his broad shoulders between moans and he followed, removing hers and discarding them on the floor.

They moved steadily together letting pure instinct drive them and Eleanor's hands drifted down his chest to stop at the hem of his shirt, Daryl not hesitating as he broke from the kiss allowing her to pull his shirt off before he continued to kiss her, the warmth from her hands gently caressing and feeling every inch of his skin, the heat burning up inside him and Daryl dared to dip his hands under her shirt, eager to feel her silky skin as he ran his hands up her sides, along the curve of her waist and over her ribs stopping just under her breasts before he traced them back down, taking her shirt in his hands before he pulled it up with them and over her head.

Daryl took a moment to admire her supple breasts in that simple white bra, her gently defined collarbone exposed to him and he didn't think before he brought his lips to them, a gasp leaving Eleanor's lips and her head rolling back as he traced sweet soft kisses along them. She closed her eyes, running her fingers through his hair, lightly tugging at it causing Daryl to release a low growl the sound shooting down her entire body, aching in desire and need and she took her hands to his jeans, them shaking in anticipation as she unbuttoned them, his hardness brushing against her hands as she unzipped his jeans.

He let out a throaty groan as her hands grazed him, moving his kisses up along her neck, across her delicate jawline before they met her sweet lips again, standing slightly to allow his jeans to slide off him, stepping out of them and he took the nape of her neck in his hands, gently guiding her back to lie down in the cot where he settled himself on top of her. Eleanor let out a moan as he positioned himself above her, feeling the heat from his skin against her own and his desire pressed to her thigh, her hips instantly circling to meet his as they kissed and the intensity between her legs rising.

Eleanor pulled away from the kiss, her mind muddled and she fumbled to get off her own jeans, Daryl watching longingly as she unbutton them, her hips rising and she pushed them down, Daryl not being able to stop himself from assisting her and he glided his hands over the curve of her bottom and along her smooth legs, dropping her jeans to the floor before he traced his hands back over her, feeling every delicate arch of her petite body on the way.

He felt along the swell of her hips, the small curve of her waist and the gentle groove of her ribs underneath his fingertips, seeing as Eleanor's chest rose, her back arching urging him towards her bra and he obeyed, his hands going around her back to undo it. Eleanor smiled, a quiet titter leaving her lips at his concentrated expression while he struggled with the clasp and she went to help him, undoing it with one swift action.

Daryl let out a breathy sigh as her bra slacked, peering back down to Eleanor as her eyes flickered with want and she bit her bottom lip watching intently as Daryl brought his hands to the loosened straps of her bra, sliding them slowly down her arms before stripping her entirely from her bra, a breathy moan escaping him at the sight of her small and perfectly perked breasts, her sweetly pinked nipples already risen for him.

Eleanor smirked, feeling herself blush slightly as he looked down at her, his mind frozen as she took his hands in hers where she guided them back along her torso, bringing them to cup her breasts and he growled at their suppleness in his rough hands, his mind losing all sense of reality as they enticed him closer until his lips met the hollow of her chest.

Eleanor gasped in pleasure as Daryl kissed her, his hands gently kneading and caressing her and his thumbs lightly running over her nipples before he took her right breast in his mouth, another moan leaving Eleanor as her back arched the moment his tongue flicked over her hardened nipples, kissing, nipping and gently sucking at it slowly before he moved onto her left breast to repeat, her fingers running through his hair to hold him close.

She could feel the heat escalate rapidly, the desire aching and desperate between her legs as he touched her making her squirm and fidget underneath him in want, her chest rising to meet his lips while her hips stirred to rub against him. Eleanor gently tugged on Daryl's hair, pulling him back to her lips to kiss him desperately and Daryl groaned into her mouth, her breasts pushed against his bare chest, her entire body moving against him eagerly.

However, she pushed through the intensity that was pulsating through her body, Eleanor breaking abruptly from the kiss as she became impatient, a memory wandering back into her mind as Daryl watched in confusion while she moved underneath him, leaning over the side of the cot, her hands rummaging through their discarded clothes before she found her jacket, Daryl's frown deepening as she pulled out a small box from the pocket. Eleanor peered back towards him briefly, biting her lip as she took out the foiled package from inside, "It's a… long story" She whispered, holding the wrapper out to him and Daryl's eyes widened at the realisation of what she was offering.

He backed off her, not knowing what he was thinking initially as he began to kiss her, guiding her back to the cot where he slowly removed her clothes touching every inch of her naked flesh, in fact he wasn't thinking. At that moment he was only acting through all the caged feelings that he had just released and naively he didn't even realise that this was where they were inevitably heading. Daryl gazed back to Eleanor concerned, seeing the desire and purpose that filled her eyes however all he could think about was how she was a virgin and that she was asking him to be the one to take that. Even through the guilt he wanted too, of course he did, he loved her and she loved him but the doubt was always a familiar feeling, one that he was accustomed too even though he knew there was no reason to be.

Daryl took the wrapper from her hands, his eyes fixed on hers as he stared intently for any sign to prove his doubts to be true but he never saw any. "Are ya… sure?" He hushed hesitantly and Eleanor nodded slowly in return, her eyes going to his lips before she drew him to her, kissing him softly but with assurance her hands going down to the band of his boxers, her fingertips gently dipping underneath before she pushed them down.

Daryl sat back on his legs, wriggling his boxers off completely feeling the nerves swirl inside him and her eyes burning all over his scarred body. He looked back to her, watching as she propped herself up on her elbows curiously, her milky skin glowing under the moonlight that seeped through the tent, a sweet smile playing on her lips and he swallowed hard, ripping open the packet as his heart thumped furiously in his chest, his eyes going back to her for further confirmation before he awkwardly slid the condom over himself, his hands shaking slightly in apprehension and he let out a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself.

He watched shyly as Eleanor slid her own underwear off, Daryl's breath hitching at her alluring form before him, her glistening eyes coming to meet his and she pulled him back to her, Daryl yanking the covers over their naked bodies to contain their warmth as they kissed slowly, passion peaking each time their lips met and their tongues gently touched, feeling the craving in them grow as the uncertainly vanished while they became familiar with the contact and heat of the others naked body.

Daryl groaned into her mouth as her hips rolled underneath him, feeling himself so close to her core, the desire and warmth that radiated from her luring him nearer, the circling of her hips causing them to make contact and Eleanor let out a small gasp as she rubbed against him, her hands eagerly going to his hips to pull him closer.

Daryl's mind completely shut down at the feeling of the hot wetness of her stroking against him and he propped himself up on his elbows above her, "Ya… ready?" He breathed heavily, his voice raspy and his words shaky as he tried to control his thoughts, waiting for her approval.

Eleanor gazed back up to him, everything that had happened between her and Daryl flashing through her mind in an instant, everything they'd gone through in an attempt to understand their own feelings towards each other which was so clear now. "Yes" she whispered softly back to him and Daryl came to kiss her again, their lips lingering for a moment longer before he took hold of himself, Eleanor instinctively readjusting her hips, raising them up to him while she opened her legs slightly to make room for him.

Daryl moved closer to her, positioning himself between her, his tip coming to meet her wetness shooting electric throughout them at the contact before he slowly began to slide inside her, Eleanor letting out a quiet hiss at the tight pressure. Daryl couldn't contain a groan at the sensation but could see her tense underneath him, her eyes closed with a slight frown and he stopped for a moment not wanting to hurt her but as he felt her hands squeeze reassuringly at his sides encouraging him to continue he did cautiously trying to keep his own mind clear as he held his breath, moving into her slowly feeling the hot, wet velvet tightness of her around him, it being excruciating.

They both seemed to release their breath the moment he filled her completely, breathing heavily together and Daryl came down to kiss her, allowing time for her to get use to the feeling of him inside her for the first time and a second for him to regain control of himself. He kissed her softly, her forehead lightly crinkled as she focused on the new feeling, the strain of it tight with an aching pain that was littered with pleasure and she let out smalls breaths, more concentrated on him inside her than his lips to hers.

However, as she began to relax she returned his kisses, her body moving gently underneath him becoming accustomed to the feeling as the pain subsided, the desire increasing as her hips began to slowly roll against him. Daryl let out a throaty groan of her gradual movements, his face burying into her neck where she could feel his hot breath against her skin, feeling as his own hips came to meet hers gently, him sliding in and out of her with smooth, delicate thrusts making Eleanor's head roll back and quiet whimpers leave her lips.

They moved together slowly, each thrust gentle and with caution but as their breathing began to quicken, the faint moans and husky grunts becoming more often and their pace finding its rhythm Eleanor could feel the swirling ache of pleasure in her intensifying each time he sank into her and she let out a whine, her hands gripping tighter at his sides, "Fuck…" She gasped, Daryl's breath still hot on her neck and he let out a growl in response, his pace quickening as he felt her begin to twitch and tremble around him, "Daryl, oh God" She whimpered, her breathing erratic as the desire escalated, feeling as her legs began to tingle, the sensations so strong as it shot down her entire body, it settling deep within her core as it built with each thrust, it pushing her closer. "Shit" Daryl gasped, his own end as close as hers and he dared to open his eyes, looking down at Eleanor's gentle form as he continued to move in and out of her, her lips parted as she gazed back at him, passion in her eyes and he rested his forehead against hers, their breathing frantic as he watched her cave underneath him, her letting out a sharp gasp as she peaked, her eyes squeezing shut and her back ached, her breasts pushing into Daryl's chest, her hips rocking helplessly against him driving him to the edge with her. Daryl groaned heavily as her orgasm resonated through her entire body and into his, the surge of pleasure intense as she clasped tightly onto him while he made his final few thrusts, the rhythmic pulsating of her around him driving him to his climax, feeling the intense release as he came and he groaned with it, his body twitching and trembling with hers.

They panted heavily together as they came down from their peaks, Daryl still lying on top of Eleanor and he buried his face into the crook of her neck, feeling every one of her pulsations around him subdue as he remained inside her, her fingertips gentle running through his hair and her eyes half closed as they recovered, their skin hot against one another's.

As their breathing became calm Daryl slowly moved off her, discarding the condom before he moved close behind her, his protective arms wrapping around her tightly as her delicate form moulded perfectly to his and her small hands laced with his, "I love ya" he hushed quietly, reminding her of his earlier words and the truth of them as he gently pressed his lips to the nape of her neck. "I love you too" She whispered softly in response, turning her head slightly where he brought his lips to hers delicately, their lips lingering for a moment longer before letting the loving warmth from their bodies soothe them into a peaceful sleep, tight in each other's arms.

* * *

**Annnnnd breathe...**

**Again this was another hard chapter to write but I hope the wait paid off. I felt like something big needed to happen in order for Daryl to confess his feelings. It's the first time I've ever written anything like that aha so yeah let me know what you think. (:  
**


	44. Chapter 44

**Guest thank you so much for the long review, it was really interesting to read :D and I'm glad that you're liking it. To answer your question the reason that I can update every day is that by the time I uploaded the first chapter onto the site I had already pretty much finished writing the entire story. That way you guys don't have to wait like a week for a new chapter because I can be really inconsistent with my writing, like there were times where I didn't write for 2 months and I don't think it'd be fair to keep you guys waiting, it can sometimes ruin the flow of things. I may write a sequel but if I did you guys wouldn't get it for a long time because I'd like to finish the story before I upload it. Laziness happen to be a pretty big flaw of mine :/  
**

**Isnotamusedsir oh lordy ikr! OUR POOR BABY! ;_; (and Merle cos I love him too)  
**

** .H ahaha yeahh it was a weird thing to think about but I guess he isn't the most um gracious of people? Bless him. **

**Glad the last chapter went down well! Oh mann we are soooo close to the end, I don't know if I should tell you guys what number the last chapter is but anyways enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 44**

"Whenever I'd make a decision I'd look at Dale, he'd be looking back at me with that look he had… We've all seen it one time or another…"

Everyone stood in silence around the newly filled grave, it gently lined with stones where a single flower lay in memory. Eleanor hugged herself, a tear rolling down her cheek and a quiet sob leaving her at the remembrance of the night before.

"He saw people for who they were, he knew things about us, the _truth_… who we really are"

A warm hand met the small of her back, Eleanor not having to turn around to know who it was comforting her and she closed her eyes, doing her best to hold back the tears that had already began falling.

"He said this group was broken…We're not broken, we're gonna prove him wrong."

As Rick's final words rang throughout the group, they lingered for a moment longer at the bleakly growing graveyard before them, grief and despair thick in the air that was all too real. It all so different from when she woke this morning, where the faint chirping of birds could be heard as she stirred, her body still encapsulated by the warmth she fell asleep too where the feeling of calm and serene surrounded her and in that moment she felt happy, it pure and vibrant like everything was going to be ok.

Daryl had woken not long after, his grip tightening on her side as he pulled her closer, Eleanor's smile fading as she heard him let out a deep sigh in dismay, "Gonna bury him today…" Daryl had murmured his voice low and full of remorse and the memory of what had happened to Dale hit Eleanor like a brick wall, the peace sucked out of the air and poisoned once again with guilt and sorrow.

Right then the tears appeared, Daryl could hear her begin to sniffle it soon joined by tears as they wet the bare skin of his chest and he held her closer to him, it being all he could do as she cried.

The rest of the day everyone did their best to move on, push pass the grief and concentrate on what needed to be done. Winter was slowly approaching and the temperature falling gradually, Hershel proposing that the group move into the farmhouse, it not only shielding them from the inventible cold but being a safer option now that it was discovered that Lori was pregnant, agreeing that he should have done it a long time ago.

Rick had took control of the group, giving everyone the tasks that needed to be done, some being placed on watch in search for any strays walkers, others on moving everything into the farmhouse and himself and Daryl given the responsibility to deal with Randall, the final decision being that they would take him out and cut him loose, honouring Dale's wishes.

Eleanor stood on the porch, having moved all her belongings into the farmhouse watching over Rick and Daryl as they gathered their final supplies before they would take Randall out to set him free, T-Dog having gone to collect him. Eleanor watched with tired eyes, too exhausted to care about what would happen to him anymore, just content on having him finally gone.

She looked over Daryl as he prepared his crossbow, quietly chatting to Rick where his eyes would occasionally drift back to where she stood on the porch, neither of them spoken words to the other since morning but nothing needed to be said, Daryl offering her a sharp nod being worth a thousand words.

"He's gone!" T-Dog yelled as he ran back over to them, their attention instantly snapping back to him in confusion.

"What?" Rick questioned concern present in his frown as T-Dog approached them.

"Randall man, he's gone. He musta' slipped out of the cuffs or something" T-Dog panted, looks of unease exchanged before everyone swiftly made their way over to where Randall was being kept, Eleanor not far behind.

Daryl flung open the door, a curse leaving him at the lack of Randall's presence and he turned to the surrounding area, scanning intently for tracks as Rick inspected the shed. Concerned murmurs appearing as the rest of the group joined them, questioning how this happened while Eleanor stood sheepishly in the doorway of the shed peering inside, nerves swirling through her system along with anger at the incident making her shake her head in annoyance, they were so close to finally putting an end to all of this.

"Rick!" The unmistakable sound of Shanes voice bellowed through the air, the group's attention directing to where he appeared from the trees, his stride strong and his expression threatening, Eleanor frowning at the sight of the blood that trickled down his face.

"He's armed, he's got my gun" Shane shouted as he neared them, explaining to them how Randall got loose, catching him off guard and hitting him before he took off with his gun into the woods.

"Alright Hershel, T-Dog get everyone back in the house!" Rick ordered strictly, "Glenn, Daryl come with us" He added, slight panic reaching the group at the seriousness of the situation but Eleanor stood their hesitantly, watching as the men drew their guns.

"I'm coming too" Eleanor stated firmly, feeling as everyone's unsure eyes fell towards her, Daryl's particularly burning as he glared at her.

"No, you stay here." Rick instructed his voice calm in an attempt to reason with her.

"Daryl taught me how to track, I know how to use a gun," Eleanor justified ignoring Daryl's scowl, "Please Rick, let me help" She pleaded, taking a step towards him. Rick hesitated, looking down at the young girls determined eyes knowing that she was capable but it was still too dangerous and he glanced behind him to Daryl questionably.

Daryl felt the anger hit him as soon as the words left her lips, pissed off that she volunteered, that she was stupid enough to be putting herself in danger but just as Rick peered back to him he knew that she was right. _Why'd ya teach her how to track?_ He argued, releasing a frustrated complaint as he rolled his eyes, doing his best to stop himself from yelling at her right there and then.

"Ok then" Rick said steadily, "T-Dog, you're coming too" He added, knowing that he needed someone to watch out of Eleanor while she was out there and he nodded, pulling out his gun and Eleanor stepped up to join the men as they began their trek into the woods in search of Randall.

* * *

"Can you track him?" Rick asked as they walked deeper into the woods.

"Nah I don't see nothing" Daryl replied, his eyes firmly set on the ground around them, Eleanor following his example.

"Hey, look, there ain't no use in tracking ok? He went that way" Shane ordered, his tone becoming increasingly impatient the further they walked and Eleanor frowned suspiciously her eyes going to meet Daryl's where he shared the same look, "We just need to pair up, spread out, chase him down, that's it."

"Kid weighs a buck 25 soaking wet…" Daryl said doubtfully.

"Yeah, how'd he even manage to get one over on you?" Eleanor added, her accusation being answered by Shane's strict glare as he began disputing her reasoning aggressively, Daryl being quick to step in between them as Shane's demeanour became increasingly unsettling.

"Alright, knock it off" Rick interjected his voice stern, "Daryl and Glenn, you start up that way. T-Dog, you and Eleanor take that direction and me and Shane will go this way" He instructed, "Remember Randall isn't the only threat out there."

With his last comment, the small group split up following Rick's instructions but not before Daryl neared Eleanor passing her his gun firmly, his hand going on top of hers where he gave it a slight squeeze not being able to hide the concern in his eyes and she offered him a small smile in return, watching as his eyes fell towards T-Dog behind her, his death stare to the man causing Eleanor's smile to widen before she took the gun from his hands, turning to join T-dog as they made their way in pursuit of Randall, her eyes securely to the ground in front of her, testing all that Daryl had taught her.

They'd been walking for over an hour and the sun had already begun to set, the day coming to an end and they were losing light drastically. Eleanor kept in front, creeping low to the ground becoming increasingly frustrated by the lack of tracks and by the growing darkness, quiet curses leaving her lips as her back began to ache from the constant position.

"Here, take this" T-Dog said from behind her, offering a small flashlight which she took from his hands with a quiet 'thanks', shining it to the ground to guide their way, "So why'd you offer to do this?" He asked curiously, breaking what up until now had been silence.

"Wanted to help" Eleanor shrugged, it being true, she didn't just want to sit back in that farmhouse and wait; she wanted to do something, help out in keeping the group safe.

"Well you certainly ain't helping my ass; did you see the look Dixon gave me?" T-Dog replied, peering around them cautiously.

"It's not all about you T-Dog" Eleanor retorted with a smirk hearing him let out a chuckle in response.

"Damn, it's getting dark. Maybe we should head back?" He suggested the prospect of finding Randall diminishing with every minute that passed and T-Dog stopped for a moment to rest, leaning against a tree as Eleanor continued to scan the area.

"Randall's overstayed his welcome; we need to be done with this idiot" She complained, silently darting behind the trees, kneeling as she inspected the ground carefully for tracks.

"Hell, I didn't think you -" T-Dog began his eyes going up before alarm filled him, his head spinning around desperately in search of Eleanor, "Hey, where the hell'd you go?" He spat fearfully, jumping in his place as she came up behind him, the flashlight shining in his eyes, "Jesus Christ are you tryna get me killed? What'd you think will happen to me if I go back to Dixon without your ass? He's already got me high on his hit list after what happened with Merle" He scolded, pushing the flashlight away from his eyes as he looked back at Eleanor annoyed.

"Daryl doesn't hold grudges" She replied simply, stepping past him where she continued onwards, hearing the sound of T-Dog scoff and she stopped, peering over her shoulder to see a grin plastered on his face, "What?"

"I ain't gonna lie but its real weird how you two managed to pair off together" T-Dog explained a soft chuckle leaving him as he came to join her, persisting with their hike.

"We're not _paired_ off together" She disputed defensively, knowing it was a lie and that T-Dog knew it, hell everyone knew it and she questioned as to why she was still trying to hide it.

"Well it certainly didn't sound like you two were off painting each other's fingernails last night" He mocked and Eleanor froze in her place, her eyes widening and she could feel her face redden instantly, the memory of what she and Daryl did last night flooding into her mind. _Oh God, were we that loud? Could everyone hear us?_ She questioned, mortified with the prospect.

T-Dog stepped to stand beside her seeing the expression on her face and he let out a sincere chuckle "Oh man, I was just kidding" He laughed, giving her a playful nudge and Eleanor let out a feeble whine knowing that if he didn't know before, he certainly did now.

"I- I…" She stuttered, quickly trying to create some sort of excuse up in her mind but was interrupted as the sounds of shuffling could be heard far in front of them and without hesitation they darted behind a tree to hide, listening carefully as the lumbering noise and cracking twigs drew closer.

"Hello trouble…" They both frowned at the distant words, looking at each other with confused expressions and Eleanor shrugged, T-Dog daring to peak around the tree to get a glimpse at whoever was there.

Eleanor watched him intently, tension high but as his shoulders slacked so did hers, "Daryl and Glenn" He explained quietly and she nodded, both stepping out from behind the trees.

"Hey" Eleanor called, seeing Glenn panic, jumping in his place, hearing him let out a yelp and Daryl's crossbow instantly coming to aim towards them.

Daryl slowly lowered his crossbow as he recognised the figures approaching them, a sense of relief in seeing that she was ok, "Anything?" He asked as he looked between them, his eyes lingering on Eleanor.

"Nothing" She replied casually, smirking back at Glenn who had his hand over his heart, recovering from the scare and she snickered earning a callous 'shut up' back from him.

"What'd you find?" T-Dog asked, seeing a black piece of cloth in Daryl's hands.

"Blindfold" He answered handing it to him, "There's blood on this tree too" He added, directing their gaze and Eleanor frowned at the blood, questioning as to what may have happened, "Bit of a scuff up back there as well, looks like him and Shane were walking in tandem."

Eleanor's frowned deepened, about to question further when the sound of snapping twigs appeared again and without thinking they sought cover behind the trees to hide once again, Daryl absolute as he yanked Eleanor back with him, a small squeal leaving her as he pushed her between him and the tree, holding her in place as he listened intently.

She glanced up to him, slight concern in her face as she remained silent, watching as Daryl peered around the tree to have a look. '_Randall?_' Eleanor mouthed as he peered back down to her, giving her a small nod in confirmation and she went to draw her gun, Daryl's hand immediately going to stop her where he gave her a stern look, his eyes telling her to stay there before he gripped tighter onto his crossbow, holding it ready.

As the footsteps neared tension rose, knowing that he was armed with Shane's gun and that he was only feet away, Glenn daring to take another look, coming face to face with Randall, his skin dull and his eyes clouded over as he let out that undeniable cry of the dead. Glenn faltered from disbelief, Randall lunging forward for him pushing Glenn to the ground, Daryl moving quickly to release an arrow narrowly missing his target as Randall pursued him, hungry for flesh as he growled, Daryl's crossbow the only thing between him and being bitten, stumbling back onto the ground as he struggled to keep Randall away.

Eleanor instantly shot out from behind the tree, T-Dog close behind her as they yanked Randall's walker form off Daryl, Glenn scurrying to his feet, frantically clutching onto his machete before he homed in, holding it high above his head and then swinging it down forcefully it slicing through Randall's skull with ease, his body instantly going limp and his growls going silent.

"Nice" Daryl panted as he gave Glenn a pat on the shoulder, everyone's breathing heavy from the sudden rush of adrenaline and Eleanor let out a wheezy chuckle from Daryl's comment and Glenn's troubled expression.

As they recovered, they all stared back at Randall's walker form before them, Daryl going in to inspect his body carefully, "Got his neck broke" He finally said and Eleanor frowned watching as Daryl heaved Randall onto his stomach, lifting his shirt slightly in search of bites and scratches, "He's got no bites" He added baffled, searching over again.

"Yeah, none you can see" Glenn chimed in.

"He has to be bitten" T-Dog agreed.

Eleanor watched in confusion, kneeling down beside Daryl where she helped him look over again, searching for the smallest of scratches that could have caused him to turn, "Nah, I'm telling ya, he died from this" He said, taking another look at Randall's broken neck.

"How is that possible?" Eleanor questioned with concern, the same uncertain expression passing through each of them, none sure of the answer.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

The walk back to the farmhouse was quick, the sun now firmly set with only their flashlights to guide the way, the journey spent mostly in silence apart from Eleanor and Glenn who were still trying to make sense of how Randall had turned into a walker if he didn't get bit, trying to come to some sort of conclusion however the conversation was soon diverted as a gunshot echoed around them, concern and alarm present as they picked up their pace in a hurry to get back.

They approached the farmhouse, swiftly going inside to be greeted by the rest of the group gathered in the living area, the lack of Rick and Shane's presence all too apparent.

"Rick and Shane ain't back?" Daryl asked as he peered around the room.

"We heard a shot" Eleanor explained as she came to stand next to Daryl's side.

"Maybe they found Randall?" Lori suggested, Eleanor and Daryl sharing an uncertain look at each other before they began to explain to the rest of the group what had happened, how they had found Randall as a walker with nothing but a broken neck.

"The thing is that Shane and Randall's tracks were right on top of each other and Shane ain't no tracker" Daryl clarified, "So he didn't come up behind him, they were together"

"Will you please get back there and find Rick and Shane? Find out what on earth is going on?" Lori pleaded and Daryl nodded in agreement, "You got it" He replied giving Eleanor a quick glance before he moved out of the farmhouse in search of the two men.

However, Daryl had only just stepped out onto the porch before his attention was drawn to the familiar groans of the dead and he peered over towards the barn where the faint figures could be distinguished in the darkening distance and he hurried back inside alerting the rest of the group, Andrea quickly going to retrieve the guns as they gathered on the porch the sense of panic and urgency increasing with every minute that ticked by. Eleanor's eyes widened as she watched them emerge from the trees, her heart beginning to thump in her chest as the groans grew louder, the numbers rising drastically.

"Carl's gone" Lori cried as she appeared from the house, her voice full of fear and worry.

"What?" Eleanor replied, her head snapping back towards Lori as the dread passed through to her, a few attempting to calm the mother which she quickly disputed, "He's supposed to be upstairs, I – I can't find him anywhere!" She panicked and Carol took her by the hands guiding her back in the house to search over again.

Andrea returned with the guns, the group quickly distributing them between everyone as tension rose, "Kill as many as we can, then we use the cars to lead the rest of them off the farm" she proposed, stepping towards Eleanor where she handed her a few clips of ammo, Eleanor quickly tucking them securely into her pockets, "Me and T-Dog will take the take the truck"

"I'll take the RV" Jimmy answered, Glenn tossing the keys over to him.

"I'll go with you" Eleanor replied without hesitation, earning an approving nod from Jimmy, taking a step to come beside him where he began loading his gun. Eleanor watched readily, her eyes flicking between Jimmy and to where the walkers emerged from in the distance, her stomach swirling with apprehension feeling the adrenaline already building up in her system as she fiddled with zip to calm herself, releasing a few deep breaths.

She felt a tight grip around her arm, her eyes going to meet Daryl's stern expression as he yanked her backwards and into the doorway of the farmhouse out of sight from the rest of the group.

"The hell is wrong with ya?" He spat under his breath, his eyes piercing right through her and she faltered.

He didn't want her to go, this was completely different from going on town runs, even from going into the woods to search for Randall earlier, this was walkers, _hordes_ of walkers and he knew for a fact that the last time she came across a group this size it ended with her losing her best friend and he didn't know whether she'd be as lucky this time round. He couldn't lose her, "Ya stay here, in the house" He ordered strictly but she only shook her head sympathetically in response and he sighed in frustration, looking away for a moment to think of something he could say to make her stay, to stop her from going but he couldn't think of anything, hanging his head before he looked back up at her, "…Please" He pleaded, his voice desperate and his eyes full of fear, "Eleanor please"

"Daryl I can do this" She reassured, his lack of faith hurt but she was more concentrated on the fear in his eyes as they begged for her to stay but she wasn't going too, she knew that it would be of no help to her if she did, "You have to stop worrying" She said softly.

"I - I can't" He hushed, his eyes turning to the ground in defeat as she looked back at him with sadness, her hands coming to cup his face as she directed his gaze back to her, "I'll be back" She whispered and she placed a soft, delicate kiss on his lips, "I love you, I'll always come back." Eleanor added and she gazed back into his eyes, seeing the uncertainty still present in them but he simply nodded in return, giving into her.

Daryl let go of her arm, Eleanor offering him a small smile before she joined Jimmy, both quickly making their way towards the RV while Daryl took to his motorcycle and the others to their vehicles.

* * *

The vehicles took towards the barn the walkers emerging from that direction, Eleanor propped up in the passenger's seat of the RV as she hung out the window holding the pistol firmly in her hands as she put Shane's lessons into practice, not letting the first few missed shots disconcert her as she became reacquainted with the feel of the gun.

A sudden 'whoosh' resonated around the farm, Eleanor peering around in concern in search of the source, "The barn!" Jimmy yelled as he pulled the RV to a stop, "The barns on fire" He informed worriedly, leaning out of the window where he could get in a few more kills.

Eleanor looked back towards the barn momentarily, seeing as it became engulfed by flames and she couldn't help but admire the tragic beauty of it before she directed her attention back to the walkers.

The low grumble of Daryl's motorcycle could be heard vibrating around them and Eleanor instinctively moved towards Jimmy to get a glimpse out of his window to hear what Daryl was saying, "Musta' been Rick and Shane who started that fire" He yelled up to them, "Why don't ya circle 'round?"

"Got it!" Jimmy shouted in reply, Eleanor's eyes only meeting Daryl's for a moment before he took off again and Jimmy started up the RV.

Eleanor scanned the area intently as they approached the barn, the heat from the fire already scorching as they neared, "There they are!" She announced eagerly, a smile playing on her lips to see Carl there with his father but a slight feeling of unease at Shane's lack of presence.

Jimmy pulled up alongside the barn, close to the ledge where Rick and Carl stood, quickly going to lean back out the window where he took out a few walkers, "Are they on? Did they make it?" He questioned back to Eleanor and she instantly rose from her seat, quickly rushing through the RV, climbing across the bed to look out the back window for them, "I – I don't see them" She called in response, her attention going to the roof as their footsteps passed over the top, the roaring and hungry groans of the dead pushing excitedly against the RV dampening the sounds.

"Wait, I think they made it!" Eleanor beamed that feeling abruptly ending as she heard the painful screams boom from behind her. Eleanor's head snapping back in horror to see Jimmy lying on the floor of the RV, crying in pain as the walkers tore into his flesh and she screamed out his name, it already being too late as she pulled out her gun firing out the last shots she could as the walkers piled into the RV to devour the fresh meal before them.

She struggled to her feet, her heart racing as they tears already began to fall, hearing the clunk as Rick climbed down the back of the RV and she turned to the window, seeing him helping Carl down the last rungs of the ladder.

"Rick!" She screamed frantically, her fists banging helpless against the glass as the moans grew behind her, his eyes turning to meet hers in an instant. "Get down!" He yelled and right away she fell to the bed, hearing a gunshot sound out as the feeling of broken glass hit her body.

Eleanor staggered back onto her feet, ignoring the shattered glass that littered her skin and the loudening moans behind her as she reached out the window desperately, Rick's hands directly coming to her arms as he heaved her out in a hurry, pulling her to the ground.

"J – Jimmy, he's gone" She wept, her knees momentarily giving out underneath her making Rick's grip tighten around her as he yanked her back to her feet, "We gotta go!" He ordered dragging her along until she regained control of her legs, "Hurry!" Rick yelled, Eleanor finding her feet now as she picked up the pace, Carl close at her side as they followed Rick, fumbling to reload her pistol as they ran.

They sprinted around the back of the barn, narrowly missing the walkers as they lunged out for them, "Here, into the woods, now" Rick hushed strictly as he pushed Carl and Eleanor in front of him directing them towards the trees where they could hopefully slip past the walkers and make it back to the rest of the group safely.

It didn't take long for them to circle back to the farmhouse, the moans of the dead reappearing as they neared. They cautiously peered out from the trees, Rick holding both her and Carl back as they scanned in search for the group, them nowhere in sight among the dead.

"Hershel, I see Hershel" Eleanor hushed her breathing heavy from their sprint through the woods, directing Rick's attention to the old man as he relentlessly continued to shoot down walkers where he stood outside the farmhouse.

"Alright," Rick began and he turned to face them with a stern expression, "You two to keep close and Eleanor take out any walkers that get too near, do you understand?"

Eleanor nodded hastily, gripping her gun firmly in her shaking hands as she checked the clip, seeing that there were plenty rounds left before she looked back up to Rick unable to hide the worry in her face.

"Ok lefts go" Rick hushed and they rushed out from the woods towards the farmhouse, Eleanor sticking close while her eyes scanned frantically around at the walkers who had caught sight of them.

"Where's Lori?! Did you see Lori?!" Eleanor could hear Rick demand as they reached Hershel her focus on the walkers as they neared, their pace quickening and Eleanor raised her gun not hesitating as she pulled the trigger, her aim moving fluently between each of the dead.

"Eleanor, come on! We have to go!" Rick yelled and she peered back to him as he tugged Hershel back towards the car, him struggling as he called out for the farm he lost. Eleanor scurried backwards towards the car in a last attempt to sight any of their group, yanking open the back door as she neared and ushered Carl in, her eyes concentrated back over the farm and her mind going to Daryl as she searched for him, feeling her stomach twist with dread before she jumped in the car, the engine rumbling loudly as Rick pulled away, leaving the farm they once so easily called home and what had happened to the others left unknown.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

The drive was silent; words needn't be spoken as everyone's minds filled with apprehension and fear of what was to come next. Eleanor had peered back through the window as they left the farm, the slowly burning barn in the distance while her heart ached for the group, questioning who had made and if she would ever see them again.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought of Daryl, a million scenarios flicking through her mind none of which provided any comfort. She felt a warm hand rest on top of her own, her eyes closing briefly before turning back in her seat to Carl who had worry in his eyes, "It'll be fine" He whispered but even as he spoke she could hear the uncertainty in his voice, the slight shine to his eyes as he held back tears and she had pulled him close, trying to gain her strength as they continued their journey through the night.

It didn't feel like long before the sun rose, their surroundings becoming clear as abandoned cars littered the highway and Rick slowly pulled to a stop, them sluggishly leaving the car while they scanned the area.

"Where's mom?" Carl asked, Eleanor a few steps behind him, seeing a car with a variety of canned foods and water bottles on the bonnet, a smeared message on the windscreen that she instantly knew that this was where they lost Sofia.

She could filled her eyes begin to fill with tears again, the frustration of them fading in with the grief. _Where is he? _She questioned as she turned her eyes back to the road, a few stray tears escaping her eyes which she quickly wiped away. She knew that if anymore could make it through this it was Daryl but she couldn't rid her mind of the doubts, the spilt second mistakes that may have cost him his life, the worry that he may not come to the highway, that she'd never see him again and that her last words to him would be a lie.

"I have to go back…" She whispered as she came to face Rick, meeting his concerned expression feeling her pulse escalate as panic set in.

"No, we're not splitting up" He replied sternly.

"What about Lori? D- Daryl?" Eleanor begged, feeling her voice shake as she spoke, her heart tightening in her chest as she fought back the tears.

"They'll be here" He said calmly, avoiding her eyes as the doubt met him.

"You don't know that Rick…" She whimpered and Rick's eyes met hers for the first time, "I have to go back" He shook his head, the guilt present in him as he tried to reassure her of things he didn't know.

"Eleanor…" He hushed, bringing his hands to her shoulders but she stepped away as she began to cry, "No you don't understand I have to, I told him I would. I – I can't just stay here -" She wept the fear of the unknown becoming too much for her, feeling completely helpless, what if he was _dead? _"I need him…"

"Listen to me he'll come here, they all will" Rick stressed as he gripped firmly onto Eleanor's shoulders, coming to meet her eyes sternly, "You have to stop worrying"

"…I can't" She whispered, Rick expression turning to that of sadness before concern as he peered behind them, hearing the deep rumble of engines in the distance.

Eleanor stepped passed Rick, her eyes frantically searching the highway before they settled on cars coming towards them a familiar motorbike leading and she let out a whimper, feeling her knees weaken and she brought her hands to her face, wiping away the tears as she questioned if what she was seeing was real.

* * *

He had circled around the farm before he drove back to the barn where she and Jimmy had gone, feeling the heat from the inferno and his eyes settled on the RV, frowning in concern. He had told them to go there thinking that maybe Rick had lit the barn on fire but there was no one in sight, Daryl ready to drive closer in pursuit of her when he heard a scream, instantly starting up his motorbike feeling himself begin to panic as he drove off in its direction, hoping and praying that she was ok, the anger and guilt filling him as he told himself that he should have never let her go without him.

Daryl desperately searched the area where the scream came from, hard to distinguish what may be the living from the dead, it not being until he reached the fence that he could see Carol staggering towards him.

"Where's Eleanor?!" He spat with urgency, feeling his heart tighten in his chest, "Where is she!?"

"I don't know!" Carol wailed as she scrambled onto the back of Daryl's bike, "Go! Just go!" She screamed, hitting his back hysterically as the walkers neared them and Daryl started up his motorcycle looking back over the farm one last time before he drove away.

Daryl quickened on his motorcycle as he spotted the place where they lost Sophia, his eyes urgently scanning in search for her, his stomach swirling with fear. He didn't know what he was expecting, the whole journey back to the motorway he was battling with his mind trying to keep himself distracted but failing as those dreaded scenarios ran through him and the guilt cut deeper.

However, his mind finally silenced as he neared seeing Rick, Hershel and then finally _her_. Eleanor stood timidly, her eyes wide with concern before they finally met, Daryl instantly seeing the relief fill them and she took a few steps forward, the heaviness his chest once felt releasing. He quickly came to a stop, Carol clambering off the motorcycle but his eyes never left hers, watching as she came closer to him, her eyes beginning to tear as her lip trembled.

Eleanor watched as Daryl climbed off his motorcycle, his face strict as he strode closer to her, his eyes staring straight through her and a moment of concern flicked through her mind before he finally met her. Daryl pulled her roughly into his arms, the desperation in him clear as he ignored the presence of the group around them, holding onto her tight and she wrapped her arms around him unable to hold back her tears as they clung onto each other.

He pulled away, his hands coming to cup her face as his eyes scanned frantically over her and the small cuts that littered her face but Eleanor only smiled, a chuckle of pure disbelief and happiness to see him stood right here in front of her leaving her lips making his eyes snap back to her, a smile appearing on his own face before he pulled her back to him.

"Where'd you find everyone?" Rick asked as he pulled them back into reality.

"Saw this guy's taillight zigzagging all over the road," Daryl said nodding over to Glenn, Eleanor clutching tightly onto Daryl's jacket as she turned to face the rest of the group, his arm holding her close for once not caring that the group could see how much they cared for each other, "Figure he had to be Asian driving like that."

"Good one" Glenn laughed and Eleanor's eyes wandered around the group, the absence of some members being all too obvious.

"Where's the rest of us?" Daryl asked, noticing it as well.

"We're the only ones who made it so far" Rick replied, an unsure expression on his face and he turned towards the group.

"Shane?" Lori questioned with concern but Rick only shook his head blankly in return. Eleanor looked to the ground shocked by the response, they hadn't always gotten along her and Shane but she couldn't hide the hurt she felt knowing that he was gone, just like that.

"Andrea?" Glenn asked in unease.

"She saved me and then we lost her" Carol answered weakly, "We saw her go down" T-dog added, the pain the group felt emerging as the numbers of those lost began to rise.

"Patricia?" Hershel questioned and Beth hung her head, "They got her too" She whimpered, her voice shaky as she began to cry, "…What about Jimmy did you see him?"

"The RV, it got overrun… I just about got out of there" Eleanor hushed and she could feel Daryl's grip on her become tighter as her mind relived those last few minutes in the RV, how close she had been to having the same fate, "Beth I'm so sorry" She added and Beth nodded faintly before she burrowed closer into her father while she cried.

The next few minutes were spent deciding what would happen next, some firm in wanting to return to the farm to try and find Andrea as the question of if she had been bitten remained unknown. However, Rick wouldn't allow it, not after the amount of time they spent looking for Sophia to only find her dead and they were never going to make that mistake again.

Therefore, the final decisions were made, the group taking to their vehicles preparing for the unknown journey ahead, the details not quite distinguished but moving on seemed liked the best course of action.

"I'm sorry" Daryl muttered from beside her and Eleanor moved to face him, her eyes filled with concern while his expressed guilt, "Why?" She asked softly and she brought her hands gently to his arms as she looked up at him.

"I didn't think yer would make it," He said quietly, his eyes scanning all over her face before they settled back to her eyes, "I should of"

Eleanor smiled softly, "I didn't think I would either… but I just had to do it" she replied and she slowly ran her hands down his arms, stopping as she reached his hands where she took them in her own.

"Yer a lot stronger than ya think" He hushed, gently squeezing her hands, her smile widening before it seemed to fall altogether.

"I was worried that something happened to you… that the last thing I said to you would have been a lie" Eleanor whispered, the sadness present in her voice and Daryl slowly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Next time ya won't have to come back" He said and she peered up to him in a moment of confusion before he continued, "Cos I ain't ever leaving yer side" He smirked and she let out a quiet chuckle, burying her face back into his chest, his heart beating soundly in her ear.

"I guess I'm stuck with you now huh?" Eleanor joked and Daryl brought his hands to gently cup her face, the devilish smirk still present as his thumb softly caressed her jawline.

"Yup" He said simply, "Forever" Eleanor's smile widened and he slowly brought her lips to his where he kissed her delicately, savouring every moment he had with the women he loved, the women he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

When the sound of car engines began to rumble they took to Daryl's motorcycle, Eleanor following as she climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms tight around his waist, leaning her cheek against his back and she closed her eyes for a moment while he started up the engine, feeling the comforting warmth that radiated from him and his familiar scent as a tired smile appeared on her lips.

And as the group took to the highway there was no time to dwell over their losses and the past, all that mattered now was each other and what was to come. It scared her, diving back into the unknown but as she held tight onto Daryl she knew that as long as they were together that everything would be ok, that as long as the group stuck together in the end they would make it.

* * *

**Well there you go guys, this story is done! **

**I hope the ending was satisfactory; it could have been a lot of worse. I'll tell you guys that I had actually planned on having Eleanor being bitten and making Daryl be the one who had to put her down before she turned but I couldn't do it, aha so I went for the easy option but I wanted a happy ending! Hope it wasn't too cheesy.**

**Anyways, I really want to thank all of you for the support! Altogether we reached 111 follows which is just awesome! Thank you to everyone who left a review, hearing feedback is really nice not to mention reassuring.**

**If any of you have any questions don't hesitate to PM me, I'll always answer.**

**I know some may be wondering about a sequel and I really can't give a definitive answer because writing is so time consuming and I have a lot of university work however, I will ask that if I was to do one in the future would you guys want me to set in during the winter or skip the winter and march forward to the prison? **

**Thank you again and I really hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing it. (Also for those of you who like it when people include songs to go with their stories check out Flyleaf- Great Love, I'm in love with this song right now and I think it fits quite well.)**

**Cheers! :D**


End file.
